


The Snake and the Eagle

by KusanoSaku



Series: Starcrossed or not? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU after book 5, Angst, Background Femslash, Background Het, Background Relationships, Betting pools on unsavoury subjects, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book Spoilers, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Gambling, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Male Slash, Monster Parent, Slytherin, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Spoiling honorary grandparents, Star-crossed, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Parents, Teenage Pregnancy, True Love, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Veela Blaise, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 48,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bird may love a snake but where would they live? The only child of famous Veela model Gabriella Baianchessi, Blaise Zabini grows up mostly unloved, with limited social interactions and distrustful of people and promises. Adrian Pucey grows up the pampered only child of neutral Slytherins; Lord and Lady Pucey. </p><p>Blaise’s mother expects him to bond to the elder Greengrass heiress Daphne and become consort to the future Lady Greengrass. So her prospective grandchildren might be titled. Adrian’s parents wish for him to bond to the beautiful Giselle Goyle. However, Blaise was born Veela therefore only one person can satisfy him and ground his magic. Will Blaise be able to open his heart and learn to trust or will he become an emotionless shell trapped in a loveless relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Apologies in advance if my Italian, French or Basque is off.

Prologue

 

Having a mother ranked in at least a dozen Playwizard magazines was a complete embarrassment.

 

My name is Blaise Gabriel Zabini.

 

Mi madre’s name is Gabriella Julia Baianchessi. Madre is a Veela, which makes her amoung the most beautiful women in the world. She attended Beauxbatons in her youth and was approached at graduation and was offered a place as a model. She met my father, Ander Blaise Zabini a photographer at her first shoot. They mated and I was born on December 17, 1979.

 

However their whirlwind romance didn’t last. Father was a bit of a daredevil and died trying to capture a photo of a reclusive magical creature.

 

Madre took it dreadfully. Unfortunately for her a Veela only has one mate that can complete them and ground their magic. Madre’s magic is fuelled by a sex and only a bond to a true mate can prevent one from losing control. Her need for sex to fuel her magic sometimes gets out of control to the point when sometimes she needs sex so badly that her numerous Bondmates after my father have died in delicato flagranto morto.

 

Would you believe that I just turned eleven yesterday?

 

To make matters worse, Madre did not arrive to wish me many happy returns of the day.

 

So here I am, waiting to welcome guests for my eleventh birthday party alone.

 

Who would be invited?

 

Daphne, Maia and Arethusa- better known as Aria, the Greengrass heiresses.

 

Adrian Pucey, who is a Second Year at Hogwarts.

 

Hogwarts is where I am to be attending in September.

 

Gregory, the Goyle heir and his sister Giselle.

 

Pansy Parkinson, who tells everyone who will listen that she is the next Lady Malfoy. As if my purported best friend Draconis Lucius Malfoy would tie his blood and magic to a girl with a nose like a pug.

 

Vincent Crabbe.

 

Theodorus Nott.

 

The Patil twins Pavarti and Padma, whose father is the Ambassador from India.

 

Millicent Bulstrode.

 

Amoung others I have grown up around.

 

It helps I’m sure to be the stepson to Greg’s deceased uncle George Goyle who died without issue since mother refuses to bear a child that is not sired by my father. She once in a drunken state admitted that she’d cursed herself infertile and that all she gained from her numerous bonding would in time past to me.

 

I don’t care about that! I want my madre! I want her here. She misses my birthday. She is rarely here to celebrate the Winter Solstice, nor the Spring Equinox or Beltane. She forgets me because she lives in the mental state of honeymoon from the time she entrances a new lover to when that unlucky bloke dies in her bed.

 

Enough! My guests are arriving. I force away the thoughts and force a smile to my face.

 

The first to emerge into the Receiving Room is Adrian.

 

Why does that boy have to be so gorgeous? His hair is the colour of chocolate and his eyes are violet. He’s always been kind to me despite our difference in age.

 

The older boy bowed, “Blaise.”

 

“Welcome to my home. Thank you for coming.”

 

A soft smile graced Adrian’s features, “It’s a pleasure.”

 

XoooooX

 

He’s upset. Clearly, he’s alone. I feel a flame of rage creep up in my heart. What sort of mother doesn’t come home to celebrate the first major milestone in the life of their only son and heir?

 

The famously beautiful witch Gabrielle Baianchessi, that’s who.

 

We’re alone still; clearly I am the first to arrive. Shyly I take his small chocolate skinned hand and bring it to my lips.

 

“I mean it. It’s a pleasure. I would not miss this day for the world.”

 

His face flushed a deeper shade of chocolate; “I thank you for your flattering words.”

 

“I would not speak them if they were not true.”

 

The floo chimed, announcing the other arrivals.

 

XoooooX

 

The party passed swiftly.

 

The others left so that they might not return late to supper.

 

Adrian outstayed them all even his best friend.

 

“It’s alright. I’ll be fine.” Blaise told him, though the thought of spending the rest of his birthday alone threatened to crush his carefully erected façade.

 

“My parents are away. I have no reason to return quickly.”

 

Those words cheered him immensely.

 

“Alright.”

 

XoooooX

 

Adrian saw relief etched into those downcast features. He grinned, “How about a game of chess?

 

Blaise’s eyes sparkled with joy, “You’re on.”

 

They played a few matches until they were summoned to supper.

 

They ate in the breakfast parlour since the formal dining rooms were too large for two boys.

 

Blaise started to doze off over dessert.

 

Adrian was not surprised considering the extravagant party the house elves had put on.

 

Adrian lifted him up and carried the boy to his bedroom, using a little magic to switch Blaise’s dress robes for his Slytherin green brocade silk pyjamas.

 

Blaise curled up in the bed, his face contorted in sorrow. “Madre! Madre! Dove sei? Madre, quando torni a casa? Voglio vedere voi! Per favore? E 'il mio compleanno ..”

 

Adrian had learned Italian when he was young so that he could speak to the half Italian, half Basque wizard when Gabrielle Baianchessi was Bonded to George Goyle; the younger brother of Lord Goyle, Lady Crabbe and Mr. Johnson.

 

The words were translated effortlessly…

 

‘Mother! Mother! Where are you? Mother when are you coming home? I want to see you! Please? It's my birthday...’

 

Blaise was far more hurt by his mother’s defection then he’d let on throughout the party. Blaise was crying in his sleep…

 

Adrian lightly stroked his hair and sang a song his personal elf Gigi used to sing when he was little. It was in French but it was calming. He altered the song to fit them.

 

Chut, ma caille, pas un mot  
Adrian t'achètera un bel oiseau  
  
Si cet oiseau retient son chant  
Adrian t'achètera une bague de diamant  
  
Si cette bague roule sous l'armoire  
Adrian t'achètera un miroir  
  
Si ce miroir casse en mille morceaux  
Adrian t'achètera un petit agneau  
  
Si cet agneau n'est pas sage  
Adrian t'achètera un attelage  
  
Si cet attelage tombe par malheur  
Adrian t'achètera un chien nommé Rôdeur  
  
Si ce chien nommé Rôdeur part en cachette  
Adrian t'achètera un cheval et sa charrette  
  
Si ce cheval et sa charrette s'écroulent par terre  
Tu seras quand même le plus beau ma caille de la terre.

 

Soon the sadness was gone from Blaise’s face.

 

Adrian kissed his soft hair, “Sleep well ma caille.”

 

He paused to scribble a note.

 

‘You fell asleep so I put you to bed. My apologies since I didn’t say goodbye. If your mother doesn’t take you to Diagon Alley, let me know. I’ll arrange for you to go shopping with mother and myself.

 

Your devoted friend,

Adrian

Many Happy returns’


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Adrian could get Blaise's sad face out of his head.

He wrote his friend often…

Blaise was home alone; his mother was embroiled in legal issues because another of his friend's step fathers died.

The reticence Veela did drop that his mother still hadn't shown up and it was February.

Adrian hadn't had time to visit Blaise more than twice before he returned to Hogwarts. He'd spent part of solstice with the boy since his own parents were away. He was used to being left alone now that he was in Hogwarts. His parents had flooed home long enough to exchange solstice gifts before leaving again.

XoooooX

Letters from Adrian were bright moments in his lonely life.

He did visit his friends on occasion or invite them for tea.

Blaise wasn't as social as Draco…

He was more apt to refuse invitations because he wasn't up to reciprocating.

He didn't want to deal with Greg, Vince or Pansy.

Gred and Vince were thick and not very intelligent. While Pansy was a gossip queen and used words like one might use a knife.

Blaise spent most of his days reading or brewing. While he wasn't as talented as Draco, since it didn't require a wand, Blaise enjoyed it.

Blaise was still furious with his mother for not coming home for his birthday or for solstice. He maybe used to it but that didn't mean he enjoyed it…

He couldn't wait to go away to school…at least if he shared a dormitory with four other boys than he wouldn't be this lonely.

He'd also get to see Adrian…

Adrian was kind to him and for a young Veela who lacked attention it meant a lot…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

 

It was July, late July when Blaise looked up from his potions reading to find the door to the library thrown open.

 

Standing there grinned was Adrian.

 

Behind him was Lady Charlene Pucey…

 

Blaise grinned at his friend, “Good morning…”

 

Adrian strode over and gave him a hug.

 

Blaise flushed when he saw Adrian’s mother give them a disapproving sniff.

 

He sighed, trying not to care as Adrian hugged him tight.

 

Adrian kissed top of his head, “Mother owled yours and we have permission to take you shopping.”

 

Blaise smiled, “That is pleasant news.” His voice thick with his Italian accent.

 

Adrian held out his hand, “Are you coming then/?”

 

Blaise accepted it and was gently hauled to his feet; he reached over and picked up his own half-forgotten letter. “I have mine.”

 

“Come along then boys. Morning is passing quickly. I’m due in Paris by four.”

 

Adrian sighed shaking his head, “The joys of having parents always away on Ministry business. Coming mother.”

 

Blaise felt his body flood with warmth because Adrian was still holding his hand. He thanked Merlin for his dark complexion he’d received from his paternal grandmother who had Moorish blood.

 

They flooed from the Receiving Room at Ivy Hall to Diagon Alley…

 

They were escorted to Madam Malkin’s shop by Adrian’s disapproving mother.

 

They were quickly measured and their robes and cloaks were ordered.

 

Their next shop was the owl emporium.

 

Adrian knew he wanted his own owl badly, his mother had family owls but Blaise desperately wanted his own.

 

He found a beautiful owl with yellowish-brown striped with dark brown plumage.

 

It circled him and landed on his left shoulder and laughed at him.

 

Blaise reached over tentatively with his right hand despite being left handed and then thought better of it. “Adrian grab me a pack of owl treats.”

 

His friend loped over and snatched up the most expensive treats. He opened it and poured some into Blaise’s outstretched hand.

 

Blaise offered them to the owl.

 

It searched his face and then ate from his hand. It laughed again and closed his eyes, hiding its head under its wing.

 

“I’ll take her.” Blaise said imperiously.

 

The clerk blinked at him, “How do you know that’s a girl?”

 

Blaise raised an eyebrow and sneered, “I just do. Her price?”

 

“She’s a rare owl. We purchased her from a special breeding program.

 

Adrian snapped, “He didn’t ask for irrelevant information. He asked for the _cost_.”

 

The man swallowed, “My apologies Young Master Pucey. The price is thirty Galleons.”

 

“That’s outright theft!” Adrian snarled. “We won’t pay a sickle over twenty five.”

 

“Sir!”

 

Blaise held his hand out for the purse that Adrian’s mother held.

 

She handed it to him reluctantly.

 

Blaise grabbed twenty-two Galleons and held out a closed fist, “Final offer. You quoted an outrageous price and refused to accept a reasonable offer. For that I have chosen to pay less than my friend named. Now you can accept the price I offer or I walk always and take my business elsewhere. Which is a shame since I believe Iris is going to follow me whether you agree or not.”

 

“You can’t just take one of my owls and refuse to pay.”

 

“Possession is nine-tenths of the law.” Blaise hissed, “I’m sure if you asked Iris she’d agree she’s mine. Now do you wish for payment or not?”

 

The man held out a shaking hand, “Thank you for your patronage.”

 

Blaise tossed his head, “I would say it’s a pleasure but it would be an untruth. I think I will be seeing about finding another place to purchase owls if I ever find myself in need of another.” He stalked off.

 

Adrian touched his arm, “Be careful…we need you to calm down. Your aura is radiating anger Blaise.”

 

Blaise leaned closer taking in his scent and imprinting it into his mind. he smiled up at his friend, “I’m fine. I just hate it when someone attempts to take advantage of me. I maybe young but I’m no _child_.”

 

Lady Pucey sniffed.

 

Adrian pressed his hand, “I know. Sometimes we grow up fast and others don’t want to see the truth.”

 

They went to Flourish and Blotts next.

 

Blaise picked out all the books he needed as well as a book on hexes, jinxes and curses for your enemies.  Just because he couldn’t uses them on _Madre_ didn’t mean he couldn’t fantasize.

 

He maybe upset with her over being gone so long, she’d owled him irregularly as usual.

 

She said that her last husband’s death was ruled natural and she was off to Tahiti to soothe her wounded heart. She was nineteen when he was born, a year out of Beauxbatons. Now she was thirty and looked twenty-one, she felt so bereft without Jacob…

 

She’d buried six husbands including his father…

 

Blaise was not looking forward to meeting the seventh. Knowing her she’d be married inside a year…

 

It never took long for her to end up with some other rich wizard who was dazzled by  her beauty…

 

“Blaise? Blaise?”

 

Blaise blinked his thoughts interrupted and he glanced up at Adrian, “Yes?”

 

“Do you have everything?”

 

Blaise glanced at his list and nodded.

 

“We are finished mother.”

 

His mother turned on her heel and strode towards the counter.

 

Blaise sighed, what a cold woman.

 

His mother was flighty, like a butterfly. Affection if present, and oblivious if away.

 

Half the time he felt she forgot she had a son all together.

 

Lady Pucey wasn’t affectionate in public at least.

 

Lord Malfoy was always primping Draco and making sure he looked impeccable. His affection was never in doubt- Draco was spoilt…

 

They paid.

 

Adrian had far more books then he did.

 

Blaise leaned over to whisper, “What did you get?”

 

“My books for my electives. I’m taking Ancient Runes, Numerology, Alchemy and Advanced Magical Theory.”

 

“Why?” Blaise asked curiously.

 

“I’m interested in the field of spell creation.”

 

Blaise’s eyes widened. “That sounds interesting…I don’t know what I want to do yet…”

 

Adrian chuckled, “You’re only eleven. That’s quite alright. You have time to decide. “

 

Blaise smiled at him, his books were shrunken and placed in his pocket of his light summer robe.

 

They purchased his trunk and then visited the apothecary where Adrian ordered ingredients for both of them

 

Blaise put his packet in his pocket as well.

 

“Owl, books, potion ingredients…trunk. You’ll need crystal vials, a bronze scale, a cauldron and a wand.”

 

They quickly picked up everything but the wand.

 

Adrian took his hand and led him through the crowds towards Ollivander’s Fine Wands.

 

The door opened when they approached and a musical tinkle sounded.

 

Adrian blinked, “You’re not Mr. Ollivander.”

 

The old man laughed, “Actually, I am. My name is Louis Ollivander. My cousin Garrick no doubt served you. We differ in our opinions of wand cores but we’re both highly trained in the art of Wandmaking and noted scholars in the field of Wandlore.”

 

Adrian nodded. “My friend is need of a wand.”

 

“Wand arm?”

 

Blaise held out his left arm.

 

“Oh? A lefty? I’ve not had the pleasure of providing a wand for very many of those. That’s a mark of a special wizard…” the man leaned over and examined him. “Would I be remiss in thinking you have Veela blood?”

 

Blaise gaped at him forgetting his manners, “How do you know that?”

 

The man chuckled, “Don’t worry. I shan’t tell. I’ve fitted quite a few Veela with wands. I matched the Delacour heiress to a lovely Rosewood and Veela hair wand.”

 

Blaise blinked, “That’s impossible…”

 

Louis shook his head, “I ran through every wand in my shop and none suited her. I asked to be commissioned to create one for her for a slight fee. I ran some tests, I realized she was a Veela and then it hit me like a bolt of lighting. Rosewood. Normally, I wouldn’t make a Veela core one for just _anyone_. It has to suit. My cousin prefers to work only with Unicorn hair, phoenix feather and dragon heartstring. They are fine but not everyone is suited to them. My wands are perfect matches.” He walked around Blaise peering at him intently. “A Veela hair wand wouldn’t suit you. Rosewood isn’t right either…”

 

Adrian looked at him suspiciously.

 

Blaise was content to see what he thought.

 

“No no, not dragon heartstring either. You’ll be a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw…not Unicorn hair either. Hm…Abraxan hair! That’s it! Well balanced magically. May take time to master but ultimately rewarding. Now for the wandwood…Veela, definitely tied to the air element. So Oak isn’t right. Hawthorne? No. Aspen? No…best for talkative people. Seems like more of a planner…Ebony? No…suits persons not tied to a particular element.” Louis Ollivander glanced at Adrian, “Would you say he was particularly wilful?”

 

Adrian shook his head, “Not hardly. Strong on the surface but wavering underneath. Friendly but closed off. Intelligent, plays a mean game of chess. Difficult to predict.”

 

“Hm…much to think over…” he glanced up at Adrian’s mother. “Best to sit a bit. May take time.”

 

Lady Pucey sniffed, walking over to one of the chairs, casting a spell to remove the dust and then a cushioning charm.

 

No sooner had she sat down Louis pumped his fist in the air, “I have it! Why didn’t see it before? Ivy! You’re Veela…it’s perfect. Just a moment.” He snapped his fingers.

 

A house elf appeared.

 

“Master?”

 

“Lulu watch the shop please. I’ve got to visit the Paris shop. I’ve a wand to pick up. Well I have three of them…I’ll bring them all. My apologies.”

 

There was a pop and he was gone.

 

Adrian blinked, “And I thought the other Ollivander was odd…”

 

“Adrian!” his mother hissed.

 

“My apologies mother.”

 

“Master Louis isn’t odd. Master Louis is a genius. He’s bypassed Master Garrick. Your friend be fortunate. Master Louis’ wands never break and always the perfect fit!” the house elf glared.

 

Adrian nodded, “My apologies. They are very keen on their subject and one might misinterpret their devotion as obsession. I find myself humbled.”

 

Blaise snickered.

 

Then Louis Ollivander reappeared bearing three wand boxes and three holsters. “I took the liberty of choosing the holsters that best suited these wands.”

 

Blaise held out a hand and a wand box soared towards him.

 

“My my, wand chooses the wizard then? Take it out then young master.”

 

Blaise reverently opened the box; the wand snapped to his hand and set of yellow, silver and gold sparks.

 

“Sixteen and half inches. An Abraxan feather from Beauxbatons’ prize stallion Helios; he was less than pleased when I plucked it. I was lucky it wasn’t a hippogriff or I might have been clawed. You’ll not find a better wand. It seems to be drawn to you.” He clapped his hands, “Another perfect match.” He turned to Adrian, “Ivy says a lot about a person. Watch over him. Don’t let anyone play with his heart. He’ll be like the Potters, the type to fall in love once and once only.” He gave Blaise a searching look, “Choose wisely. Veela are intense in their devotion…”

 

Blaise closed his eyes, “I know…” he clutched his wand.

 

“Price?” Adrian asked.

 

“Twelve.”

 

“Suitable.”

 

Louis turned to him, “Wand?”

 

Adrian held it out. “Beech and Unicorn hair.”

 

Louis scoffed. “Wrong. All wrong.” He shook his head. “Strong, neutral wood, reliable. No particular strengths or weaknesses, but for weak underwater casting. Wood carries meaning of prosperity and pleasant memory. You are not suited to a Unicorn hair wand. Merlin what was Garrick thinking. Weak spark yes? Only reaction you had with a wand here?”

 

Adrian blinked and nodded.

 

“Garrick when will you stop being an idiot?” he sighed, “Never. Stubborn Ravenclaw. Not Acacia…not subtle enough. Not like Snape. Now there was a perfect match; Acacia and Hippogriff feather. Temperamental to be sure but in those hands: outstanding. Youngest Potions Master on record. Lucky for him I was here. Alder? Too Gryffindor a wandwood and not suited to a duel core. Ash? No…not a ‘Know yourself and so know the world’ sort person. Black Laurel? Protective? Perhaps but not particularly courageous. Black Limba? Hm…possible but not probably. Poisonwood? No… that’s Dumbledore. Chestnut? No…” Louis glanced at him, “Charms? Quidditch?”

 

“Yes. I’m taking Ancient Runes and Numerology. I want to go into experimental charms and spell creation.”

 

“Hm…” his eyes sparkled, “Rowan.” He pronounced. “It is a dense wood. Associated with protection, especially against enchantments and beguiling. It is strong for Charms, Divination and Transfiguration. With an affinity for Ancient Runes, strong all-around and has proved excellent dueling wand. Users are often highly intelligent, visionaries or highly intuitive.  Perfect for someone interested in spell creation.” He grinned, “Rowan and Hippogriff. I just happen to have two.” he turned to the house elf, “I’ll be right back.” and then he was gone.

 

Adrian was stunned, “Rowan and hippogriff?”

 

Blaise turned to him. “Protection? Do you have any secret ideas about being an Auror?” he teased.

 

Adrian looked affronted, “Of course not. I have no need or desire to chase Dark Wizards or arrest persons. I’d be happier in a lab or a library researching.”

 

Blaise chuckled, “Hm…we’ll see.”

 

“I don’t want to be an Auror!” Adrian insisted.

 

Then Louis was back. “Here try this one.”

 

It had a weak spark.

 

Louis snatched it back and held handed him the second.

 

It lit up like a firework.

 

“Now that is what a wand ought to do.” Louis said smugly. “That will be fifteen Galleons.”

 

“Fifteen?” Adrian yelped. “I only spent ten on mine.”

 

“I’ll give it to you for seven in exchange for your current one. Unless you feel you need two. “

 

“He’ll take it.” Blaise said snatching his old wand away. “He’ll be happier with this one.” He held out the old wand, smirking, “Won’t you.”

 

The wand in Adrian’s hand sang. It hummed in tune to his magical core.

 

Blaise knew it was better as he handed the galleons over.

 

Adrian opened his mouth to protest.

 

“Be quiet and be grateful. I’ve never bought a wand for someone and that one is supposed to be yours.” Blaise smirked.

 

Adrian swallowed looking down at the wand, “Wow. I can’t wait to get back to school to use it.”

 

“Cast something. It’s alright here. It happens all the time.”

 

Adrian closed his eyes, “Lumos.”

 

The room glowed, not as brightly as a more _powerful_ light spell but it was brighter than usual.

 

Blaise copied the wand movements and pronunciation, “Lumos.” His wand glowed just as brightly.

 

Adrian hugged him impulsively. “Thank you my friend.”

 

Blaise shivered, “You are most welcome caro.”

 

Louis raised an eyebrow at them.

 

“Ahem.”

 

They broke apart.

 

“I must be returning you to Ivy Hall. I have to return to Paris and get ready for my meeting.” Lady Pucey said haughtily.

 

“You are welcome to the floo my lady. It has been an honour. My apologies that he required a replacement but it was a joy to see two of my wands choose worthy masters.” Louis gestured to the back of the shop.

 

“Well since you insist and we must be off I shall accept your offer.”

 

Blaise sighed, “Since you are leaving, would it be alright if Adrian came over? He can stay for lunch and help me practice. I know he can’t use his wand but since I have not yet started I am not truly under the same restriction.”

 

Lady Pucey narrowed her eyes, “Very well I expect him to return home at a reasonable hour. He still has holiday homework to complete. I should be very disappointed to return and it remains uncompleted.”

 

Blaise swallowed. “I planned to retire early.”

 

She stalked off rather annoyed.

 

Blaise sighed, she didn’t care for him.

 

His mother didn’t and neither did Lady Goyle.

 

His second stepfather and his mother’s third husband was a Goyle. They tolerated him and let their son associate with him but they still disliked his mother.

 

He doubted anyone truly cared for her…

 

Except her entranced husbands…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

 

It was ten thirty on September 1…

 

Blaise closed his eyes and built a mask.

 

Madre was clearly not coming…

 

Probably too busy wooing some poor wizard destined to die in her bed.

 

Blaise shivered.

 

Amry appeared, “Master be ready to go?”

 

Blaise nodded.

 

Amry took hold of the Hogwarts trunk and his hand.

 

The sensation of being stretched between two points and then snapped forward flooded Blaise’s senses.

 

They were standing before a large scarlet engine that bore gold script that read, ‘Hogwarts Express’.

 

“Morning Blaise.”

 

Blaise looked up to see Draco nodded at him and Adrian grinning.

 

Daphne was there with her best friend Tracey Davis.

 

Tracey was a Halfblood daughter of a lesser line that came from the Davies family, Draco had mentioned that her mother had been sold. The pureblood Davies family had decided that the Davis line was too poor so they sold her womb for money.

 

A pity…

 

Daphne blushed at seeing him.

 

“Come on. Theo is saving us a compartment.” Draco smirked.

 

Adrian shook his head, “I’ve been invited to sit with Giselle.”

 

Greg grunted.

 

Blaise did not roll his eyes, it was too common a behaviour.

 

Everyone knew Giselle had all the brains of the family.

 

Blaise was torn, did he sit with his yearmates who might find themselves crowded or should be join Adrian?

 

“I think Draco’s compartment will be full- after all it will need to hold at least seven at present. You could join me in Giselle’s. It will only hold three I believe. Millicent will be wanting to sit with Giselle. They are best friends after all.”

 

Blaise nodded. “It sounds more comfortable. I hope you will not be too disappointed Draco.”

 

His best friend frowned, “Why? It seems that you made your choice. I cannot make you change your mind.”

 

“Can I join you?” Daphne asked quietly.

 

Adrian sniffed, “I know that Giselle would not mind Blaise’s presence but to invite someone whom I do not know how she feels about their company would be far too great an imposition. Come along Blaise.”

 

Blaise bowed slightly to Draco, a hand dragging his trunk.

 

He didn’t dislike Daphne but he hardly cared for her attentions and wished for calming company and not questions.

 

The idea of sharing a compartment with a vicious gossip like Pansy was almost frightening.

 

They opened the compartment to find Millicent sitting stiffly with Giselle’s head in her lap.

 

“I expected you Pucey but not Zabini.”

 

Blaise sighed, Millicent could be a bit harsh. Merlin with her short hair and gruff speech she seemed more masculine then feminine not that he cared.

 

“I don’t mind. Adrian’s nice and all but I don’t want him.” Giselle pouted, “Not that Daddy cares what I have to say. I hope he dies before he decides to approve a bonding contract.”

 

Adrian shrugged, “You can’t truly wish that…”

 

Giselle sighed, “Why not? You think I have any desire to end up Lady Pucey? Of course not. I wish for something less …unsuitable. Too bad it’s not up to me whom I join my magic and blood to.”

 

Adrian shrugged again, “I hope my parents stay too busy for that to really be important.”

 

Blaise was not fond of the idea of Adrian being bonded to Giselle.

 

They settled back into relaxed positions reading quietly. 

 

XoooooX

 

The worse thing about having a surname that began with a ‘Z’ meant that you were destined to go last.

 

Blaise watched his childhood playmates: Millicent Bulstrode, Vince Crabbe, Tracey Davis, Greg Goyle, Daphne Greengrass, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were all Sorted into Slytherin as he expected.

 

A girl named Emma Vance was as well.

 

Then of course redhead named Weasley became a Gryffindor.

 

Finally…

 

“Zabini, Blaise.” The Deputy Headmistress called out.

 

Blaise strutted up to the stool and placed the worn hat on his head.

 

“Very intelligent. Eager for knowledge. Would make an excellent Ravenclaw. However it seems that you wish to prove your worth. To make a name for yourself. It seems that your heart is in:”  the hat shouted, “Slytherin.”

 

Blaise smirked making his way to the table that was adorned in silver and green.

 

A prefect stood and shook his hand.

 

Blaise didn’t care and took a seat beside Adrian but across from Draco.

 

“Was half worried you’d find yourself in Ravenclaw.’ Draco smirked.

 

Blaise sneered, “Really? When Ambition is what drives me? Intelligence is worthless without ambition.”

 

“A wise position.” Adrian said with a snicker.

 

“Well at least I shall not be bored.” Blaise said as he half-heartedly listened to a dreary welcome speech.

 

Then the food arrived and Blaise realized that he would find himself far too busy to care about his mother’s lack of communication.

 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

Blaise scowled.

He hated Charms…

He found it very difficult; it was the only class he was dreadful at. Daphne was quite annoying in her offers of assistance. Draco was so keen at all his subjects it was clear that he'd been privately tutored.

History of Magic was a bird class for him; he had spent many lonely years reading history books. Merlin knew he'd already read his history text, so he cared not if he slept through that class.

Blaise was searching the stacks in the library for a few reference books for his charms essay. Hard to write an essay on a subject you didn't understand.

To make matters worse, the book he wanted was above his reach.

Blaise scowled, cursing in Basque.

"I know that voice but not the language. Good afternoon Blaise."

Blaise's bad temper vanished; he turned and grinned at his friend.

Behind him were Giselle and Millicent.

Blaise scowled.

"Now Blaise," Adrian chided, "that isn't polite."

Blaise sighed, "My apologies. I'm having a rough time with Charms. I shouldn't be taking my frustrations out on others."

"Which book did you want?" Adrian asked leaning lazily.

Blaise told him.

Adrian fished the tome out and handed it over, "If you want I could give you a hand. I wouldn't give you the answers but I am decent."

"Decent enough to consider going into spell creation." Blaise grumbled.

"It's not weak to know when to accept help." The Goyle heiress chided.

"Like you would know, you have all the brains in the family." Blaise scowled.

Millicent's eyes flashed, "Lay off Zabini."

Blaise turned his back on then and clutched the book Adrian handed him to his chest. "Very well." He packed up his things, "I am clearly not in a fit state for company so I shall have excuse myself."

He felt Adrian's eyes on him and sighed as he walked away.

How could he let Adrian see him act so shamefully? It was disheartening that he'd so clearly forgotten his manners.

To pick a fight with Millicent who was probably the most dangerous witch in their year was akin to suicide…

Giselle was nicer than her brother, he should have at least been cordial.

He was an embarrassment…

Surely, after that display Adrian would leave him too…

Who could love someone whose own parent didn't want them?


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

Blaise wasn't one for apologies; he was pleasant to Millicent and sent chocolates to Giselle.

Even though he knew that Millicent and Giselle were best friends...

Halloween was almost boring apart from the food, or when the Defence Professor stumbled into the Great Hall gasping out there was a Mountain troll in the castle.

Trust the Know-it-all Granger to attempt to handle it on her own, the mad Muggleborn.

The year was mostly uneventful until Draco ended up in detention for spreading the wild tale of Potter having a Dragon.

Between their studies and classes, Blaise didn't see Adrian as much as he'd like.

He still struggled at charms, yet he didn't really want to let Adrian or Daphne help him so he choose to ask Professor Flitwick for extra instruction.

He was becoming more closed off; he really ought to be more pleasant to Giselle. After all, Madre was responsible for the death of her uncle.

The Goyles resented her and had believed for a time that Madre had killed him.

Since he was George Goyle's heir, the elder brother, Geoffrey who remained for the most part a reluctant guardian, controlled his stepfather's estate.

Despite being of an age with Greg he had little in common with him and preferred to ignore the boy despite his struggling.

Blaise had no idea what attracted his mother to Greg's uncle; he had been too young.

He remembered that man had included him in family events and treated him like son. Of course the man hadn't lasted more than four years.

He almost missed those days…

 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

 

Great the legendary Chamber of Secrets had been opened…

 

Muggleborns were dropping left and right.

 

Okay so only one had been petrified, Justin Finch-Fletchley, a Hufflepuff.

 

The Castle was mad…

 

Potter the Heir of Slytherin? Impossible! Were they all out of their minds? Blaise had an odd sense of humour and saw a chance to make a quick sickle. Besides, it would give him some status…

 

Right?

 

He walked up to Pansy and asked her who she thought would be next after Finch-Fletchley.

 

She blinked at him, “Not that I believe it’s Potter who is the Heir mind, I think that the Heir is going after those who annoy Potter. The Mudblood accused Potter of setting the snake Draco conjured on him so he was first. The Camera-obsessed Mudblood Creevey is probably next.”

 

House Quidditch Captain Marcus Flint sneered, “I think it ought to be Granger next. I heard she actually lost points for her stunt with the Troll. She is annoying and is forever bossing Potter around.”

 

“How much on Granger?” Blaise said scribbling the bets down.

 

Marcus laughed, “Five sickles.”

 

“Pansy?”

 

“Four on Creevey.” She smirked.

 

“Draco?” Blaise asked.

 

“Not interested really. I wouldn’t mind placing a bet if it were a more pleasant subject.” Draco yawned.

 

Soon the Common Room erupted with calls of bets.

 

“Anyone want to name possible persons who are the Heir?”

 

“Hey Adrian,” Marcus called out, “Aren’t you related to Slytherin?”

 

Adrian stiffened, “Supposedly, but I don’t speak Parseltongue.”

 

Blaise spun to stare at him, because he smelled a lie.

 

Adrian ignored him.

 

“Adrian do you want to bet?” Blaise asked tentatively.

 

“Put money on the Prewett bint Adrian, she’s half Mudblood.” Pansy advised.

 

“She’s a Halfblood Pansy, lay off.” Greg snapped.

 

“Greg do you like her?” Pansy asked appalled.

 

“She’s a bit helpful at Charms, so lay off. She has the second best marks so far.” Greg snapped.

 

“Can’t beat Lovegood.” Prewett grumbled.

 

“Prewett you want to bet?” Blaise asked

 

“I don’t have much money…” the girl mumbled.

 

“I owe you for helping me with my studies, so I’ll cover it,” Greg offered.

 

“Three sickles on…” Prewett chewed on her lip, “Weasley that she’s involved somehow.”

 

“What? The Weasleys are so Pro-Mudblood it’s pathetic and embarrassing.” Draco snorted.

 

“She’s really weird, she had no friends and is always scribbling in some old book. The book feels off somehow, sour.” Prewett protested. “She’s up to something and I don’t like it.”

 

Greg tossed him some sickles, “Three each on Weaselette.”

 

“You’re insane.” Pansy sneered.

 

“No more insane than that Potter is involved!” Prewett snapped.

 

“Anyone here believe Potter’s the Heir and insane?” Blaise asked.

 

No one put money on Potter.

 

Blaise conjured a bag to contain the bets and finished writing the bets and the odds he offered each.

 

Prewett had to be insane to believe that Weaselette was involved in attacking Muggleborns…

 

What was up with Adrian? Why did he lie?

 

XoooooX

 

Adrian had lied because he had no desire to be accused of attacking Muggleborns; he wanted to be a Prefect and Head Boy.

 

To even be suspected of assaulting Muggleborns could ruin him.

 

It wasn’t his fault his ancestress was a Gaunt, everyone knew that Gaunts were related to Slytherins…

 

Elektra Gaunt had been sold to the Pucey Heir Hadrian to cover a debt due to gambling acquired by Cosimo Gaunt.

 

The Puceys also gained much of the Gaunt properties leaving the family with only a shack.

 

Elektra was also a descendant of the House of Black…

 

Her mother had been Former Headmaster 'Phineas' Black’s younger sister.

 

Adrian knew what sort of people the Gaunts were…

 

He wanted to keep his reputation spotless so that no one discovered it.

 

His father had raised him to be neutral and to never side with anyone Dark. Adrian was determined to be an honourable Slytherin…

 

It would hurt if Blaise cast him off…

 

Why had Blaise started this ridiculous betting pool?

 

He knew Blaise smelled the lie…

 

He hoped that Blaise trusted him…

 

He had to…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaise is lonely but he's slowly starting to find his place among his peers. Granted starting a betting pool on who the heir is and who the next victim isn't the most decent thing but it shows something of the House's dynamics and involves Draco more.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

 

So Colin Creevey was the second victim so Blaise had to pay off some money to Pansy.

 

Granger had been a victim but Marcus kept putting more money on her so eventually, he had to pay him.

 

The reaction of Clearwater being petrified had not gone over well.

 

All of the purebloods knew that Ravenclaw Prefect Penelope Clearwater was no Muggleborn!

 

Her family held a seat the Wizengamot and they also were on the Board of Governors. Her father was bonded to former Dearborn, Gwendolyn. Penelope’s cousin was Lavender Brown of Gryffindor. As far as everyone knew, Prefect Clearwater was a pureblood.

 

Had she done something to offend the Heir?

 

When Weaselette was dragged into the Chamber, Blaise had to pay both Greg and Prewett their winnings for guessing that she was involved.

 

Especially with the number of detentions she got despite ‘nearly dying’ in the Chamber.

 

How had Prewett guessed that Weaselette was involved?

 

A basilisk fang had been stabbed into the book Prewett mentioned, had it been a Dark Artefact?

 

Something to consider, Basilisk venom was so potent that it destroyed just about anything…

 

Blaise still had the third highest Marks in every subject but Charms…

 

Since he’d started charms tutoring with Professor Flitwick his marks were higher.

 

He didn’t score as high as Draco and Granger but he did excellently, it was only Charms that spoilt his marks.

 

No matter how much he struggled, he never passed Exceeds Expectations.

 

He would never be as keen at the subject as Adrian was…

 

Adrian had been distant all year…

 

What was wrong with his friend?

 

It hurt so much to be ignored, had he done something wrong?

 

 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

 

His Third Year was rather boring despite Adrian becoming prefect…

 

Blaise had felt the wall that was between them dissolve when Adrian flooed over to tell him about his becoming a prefect

 

Lord Pucey had prepaid for seats to next year’s Quidditch World Cup since Adrian was such a huge fan of the sport.

 

Blaise was so proud of his friend…

 

Seriously, Blaise couldn’t care less about Sirius Black being on the loose.

 

Draco worried and brooded…

 

His friend was obsessed with Potter…

 

If you ignored his tone when he asked about how Potter felt about Black being spotted you noticed that it wasn’t merely bullying or curiosity behind the question.

 

Of course Draco’s wild tale about seeing Potter’s head in Hogsmeade made him worry about Draco’s sanity.

 

It was only Greg and Vince’s insistence that they’d seen it too that kept him from writing Lucius Malfoy and asking to have Draco seen by a Mind Healer.

 

Blaise enjoyed the sense of pride he had watching Adrian fly for their House team as a Chaser and seeing his friend with that Prefect’s badge.

 

He was so looking forward to seeing the World Cup…

 

Draco said he was going with his parents and they were going to sit with the Minister but Blaise was mostly concerned about getting to attend with Adrian.

 

Greg was spending a lot of time with the quirky Prewett girl…

 

He was getting tutored by her often, if persons could skip then she belonged in their year.

 

She never let Pansy’s insults slide, she gave as good as she got.

 

Even Millicent was impressed with her fortitude…

 

Pansy was all bark and no bite…

 

Either Millicent or Daphne ought to be Prefect in two years…

 

Blaise would like to be but he was sure it would be Draco.

 

He didn’t mind, he knew his Charms marks weren’t high enough for it…

 

Blaise liked History well enough but he had an affinity for Transfiguration.

 

He’d even managed to surprise Professor McGonagall…

 

Blaise was interested in becoming a Transfiguration Master and perhaps, some day teaching here.

 

Maybe if he impressed the professor enough she would train him…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore Blaise. Since this is a prequel to I did not sleep with that wizard!, Blaise will get Adrian eventually. It helps that Millie knocks up Giselle too right? His wand already signified his mate, even Louis Ollivander knew it. That's why he warned Adrian to look out for him. Blaise is ambitious but the Sorting Hat declared that his heart was in Slytherin. Blaise is afraid of losing Adrian and is already possessive...he worries if he thinks he upset Adrian...


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

 

Blaise was so excited; he was actually allowed to spend the night at Adrian’s home, Purcell Castle. It had once been acquired to cover a debt but it was amazing.

 

They were portkeying to the camping ground…

 

Their solicitor was Sancus Malfoy, Draco’s cousin and also Marcus’ cousin.

 

While not a Death Eater, many of the Slytherin Purebloods in their House had him manage their affairs.

 

Sancus had acquired the tickets and paid for the camping area.

 

They were apparently neighbours of Draco’s.

 

They arrived via Portkey.

 

Sancus met them and escorted them to where they would stay.

 

Blaise couldn’t help but snicker at the sight of Draco’s tent.

 

It was three stories, there were turrets and they had albino peacocks tethered to the lawn.

 

Pretentious much?

 

Draco groaned, “Mother!”

 

“Be quiet Draco. We have a reputation to uphold. We have to appear as rich as we are.” Narcissa scoffed.

 

Lucius looked worried, “Narcissa, you know there will be complaints. Crouch is threatening to fine everyone who violates the secrecy laws.”

 

“We can afford a mere fine Lucius. It’s enough that I have to attend,” Narcissa sniffed.

 

Then Draco winced.

 

Blaise heard the sound of Potter’s laughter.

 

Oh…

 

Well, surely a tent like this was only possible through magic…

 

XoooooX

 

Adrian’s father Tiberius treated them to Irish scarves…

 

There weren’t any Appleby Arrow Players on the Irish Team only Ballycastle Bats and Kenmare Kestrels. The Arrows were the team the Pucey’s favoured and sometimes, they played for England but England was knocked out in the Quarterfinals. The British nations didn't fare well this time; England was beaten 390 to 10 by Transylvania, Scotland lost to Luxembourg, and Wales lost to Uganda.

 

Blaise sighed, he wasn’t close to Madre’s family but he was sure that her sister was related to the Krums somehow…

 

The match was amazing…

 

Blaise knew Draco was a very talented Seeker but Harry was better…

 

Viktor was better then Harry and it wasn’t surprising considering their age difference. In time Harry might be that good…

 

XoooooX

 

Blaise had to stand up and clap for Viktor Krum after the match.

 

Flying with a bloody nose, refusing medical treatment and catching the snitch?

 

One of the few matches he’d even heard of where you catch the snitch and still lose.

 

It had been a great game! Rousing…

 

Although he’d been irritated by the Veela during the match…

 

Did they have to befuddle the referee so badly they were nearly thrown out?

 

He’d been surprised that Krum had not been affected at all by the Veela.

 

Blaise had read that Veela did not affect truly happy witches and wizards. Unless one was bent or mated usually one was affected in some way.

 

Adrian hadn’t tried to leap at the Veela; he’d been completely unaffected.

 

XoooooX

 

Blaise woke at the first scream…

 

It had been hard to sleep between the drums and the leprechauns cackling but the screams were deafening.

 

Adrian had pulled his wand out, “We’ve got to go…”

 

They stumbled out of their respective rooms and encountered Adrian’s parents.

 

Lord Pucey tapped a coffee mug, “Portus.”

 

They all grabbed the mug and were tugged to the safety of Purcell Castle.

 

Blaise was completely shaken…

 

Adrian took him to his own room and they spend the night curled up together.

 

Adrian soothed him…

 

 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

 

The moment Dumbledore announced that the Triwizard Tournament would be held this year Blaise had already decided to host another betting pool.

 

Of course the news that one must be seventeen to participate didn’t bother Blaise at all.

 

His money was going on Adrian. After all Adrian would be seventeen at the end of the month.

 

Adrian had some of the best marks in his year; his name was going to be going in another betting pool he planned to host soon.

 

He wanted Adrian to be Head Boy…

 

He was going to open bets on that…

 

No one was really surprised last year the Heads had been Penelope Clearwater and Percy Weasley.

 

Smart money would be Adrian and Johnson from Gryffindor.

 

However, no one was happy that Quidditch was cancelled…

 

Least of all Adrian…

 

Blaise could see his pout from here…

 

Giselle Goyle had clearly progressed from mere friendship to infatuation with Millie.

 

It was probably mutual…

 

Maybe, Millie had a shot at being Prefect next year…

 

 Of course anyone was better than Pansy...

 

 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

 

When the Beauxbatons students entered, Blaise knew instantly that two had Veela blood.

 

The smallest of them clearly was far too young for school and had not come into her inheritance anymore than he had.

 

It was little wonder that they were invited to sit with Ravenclaw…

 

Lovegood also had Veela blood…

 

Lovegood was kind to the young Veela who seemed attached to the older Veela. Perhaps they were siblings? They had a similar affection to Daphne, Maia and Aria…

 

Draco and Adrian were thrilled when the Durmstrang students joined them and they quietly made room.

 

Viktor Krum turned him, “You look familiar are you perhaps related to the model Gabriella Baianchessi?” asking him in Russian.

 

Draco was quick to translate.

 

Blaise blushed, “Yes…that would be my mother.”

 

“Then we are cousins!” Viktor announced, clapping him on the back. “My uncle Dragomir is bonded to her sister Diamante. Dragomir runs the Romania Dragon Preserve.”

 

Montague frowned, “That’s where Charlie Weasley works…”

 

“Curious, my uncle said he wished to introduce me to someone of that name.” Viktor mused.

 

“Well now that the other participants have arrived.” Blaise smirked, “I guess I shall open the betting.”

 

Viktor blinked, “Betting?”

 

“On occasion, I run the bets. It’s not illegal or anything. Just good natured fun. Since I’m running it you’re welcome to bet on who you’d like the competition to be.”

 

“I don’t know anyone.”

 

“Lets see for Slytherin we have: Chaser Caden Warrington, my personal favourite also a Chaser Adrian Pucey, House Captain Marcus Flint also a Chaser, Montague aren’t you of age too?”

 

Brecc Montague coughed,” Of course I am. You think I’d fail to put my name in?”

 

“Prefect Farley, aren’t you also of age?” Blaise asked politely.

 

Genma Farley who was the first Slytherin in a predominantly Ravenclaw family nodded, “My birthday was on the ninth.”

 

“So will you be trying out?” Giselle asked smiling.

 

The Sixth Year Girl’s prefect nodded.

 

Millie was not happy…

 

“I’ll put my money on Genma.” Giselle announced.

 

“Then I’m putting mine on Adrian.” Millie said snapped;.

 

Pansy fluttered her eyes at Draco, “Who are you betting on?”

 

Draco sighed, “Adrian.”

 

“Then I’ll bet on him too.” Pansy simpered.

 

“I’m putting my money on Angelina Johnson.” Marcus smirked.

 

Viktor frowned, “Who is this?”

 

“The tall girl with dark skin at the red and gold table. She’s very talented, she has high marks, is a keen chaser, a prefect and rumoured to be Head Girl next year. If Quidditch hadn’t been cancelled she’d have been Wood’s replacement.” Marcus announced.

 

“Isn’t that Fred Weasley’s girl?” Brecc frowned.

 

“So what? His marks aren’t much better then mine because he never tries.  He doesn’t treat her right anyway, he flirts with any witch who catches his eye.” Marcus snapped.

 

Marcus was Oliver Wood’s former rival and cousin. Marcus ought to have graduated with Wood, Head Boy Percy Weasley and Head Girl Penelope Clearwater. However he failed his NEWTS and end of year exams. He was being forced to retake his exams.

 

If Marcus were selected, he’d be exempt from his exams for the entire year which would give him a shot at passing. That is if he passed his NEWTS.

 

“George is different…he doesn’t seem to flirt with anyone. I wonder what he’s doing for the Ball?” Brecc muttered.

 

“I wonder if they’ll try out," Vince mused.

 

“Are you crazy?” Brecc snorted, “Did you not hear them moaning and groaning about the age limit? They’re obviously turning seventeen next year.”

 

“A shame, the Weasley twins spend a lot of time in the library…who knows what magic they’ve learned.” Giselle added.

 

An intriguing question… Blaise thought.

 

“Anyone interested in placing bets I’ll be sticking around after dinner.”

 

“Can we bet on Durmstrang’s champion?” the lone Durmstrang girl asked.

 

Draco stepped in to translate again.

 

Blaise nodded, “Sure.”

 

There were ten bets on Victor just from the Durmstrang students, one on the girl and she in turn bet on the boy who bet on her.

 

Blaise scribbled down those bets as well.

 

Blaise did more writing than eating…

 

It was one thing that made him stick out in their House.

 

Prewett and Greg jointly bid on Giselle’s choice Gemma.

 

Blaise enjoyed running betting pools.

 

The prefects kept an eye on him just to make sure that he wasn’t taken advantage of.

 

Like he said it was all in fun…

 

Besides it was a quick cash if they bet wrong, the money was Blaise’s to do as he wished…


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 

“Hogwarts champion is…Cedric Diggory.”

 

There were loud cried of indignation from the Slytherins.

 

Blaise had no votes on that outcome so he won everything.

 

A shame really, he would have very much preferred their Champion was Adrian…

 

“Beauxbatons’ Champion is…Fleur Delacour.”

 

That didn’t surprise Blaise at all, her poise and intelligent eye was almost palatable.

 

She practically lived in the Library anyway.

 

Blaise only couldn’t stand her because of her allure. The very scent of it turned his stomach…

 

“Durmstrang’s Champion is…Viktor Krum.”

 

There were wild cheers from the Slytherin Table, his English maybe broken but in a few days he felt like family. After all he was his cousin…

 

Blaise owed those who bet on Krum money but he still had a profit because no one bet on mediocre Diggory.

 

The sixth year might have been Hufflepuff’s Quidditch Captain, their Seeker and a prefect but he wasn’t as magically skilled as Genma, Adrian or Brecc.

 

Even the Weasley twins managed to best him even thought they were lazy students…

 

The Goblet of Fire ought to be extinguishing with the three Champions chosen…

 

However it spout out another name.

 

Headmaster Dumbledore opened the singed paper and his face turned red, he bellowed, “Harry Potter?”

 

The Great Hall was silent for two heartbeats and then erupted into shouts of disbelief and anger…

 

Draco was dumbfounded, “What! When? We watched what happened when the Weasley twins, Summerby and Fawcett tried to use aging potion to cross the Age Line. He didn’t use it and we never saw him near the cup. He actually was surprised Johnson was old enough…”

 

Blaise groaned, was Draco’s obsession with the Potter boy getting worse?

 

“He cheated somehow…he had to have. Someone put it in for him. Its not fair. He always gets to do everything first!” Draco growled. “I’ll show him! I’ll…I’ll…support Diggory.”

 

Slytherin was speechless at first.

 

Flint gaped, “WHAT? You want us to support a duffer like Diggory? You’re joking right? There is no way he can stand up to the likes of Krum and Delacour. They’ll win hands down. “

 

The hisses from Hufflepuff were plain annoying.

 

They were actually proud be chosen.

 

“Even if Potter’s young,” Brecc protested, “He’s more worthy of our support then Diggory. You wipe the pitch with that badger. You know Potter’s got the luck to survive this. Come on Draco.”

 

“He’s faced a basilisk and a mountain troll.” Greg offered.

 

“He beat the professors' challenges your first year.” Adrian reminded them.

 

“He rode a hippogriff.” Millie smirked.

 

“Didn’t he face Black? He faced Dementors last year too. Saved him for the Ministry? Black’s a killer isn’t he?” Warrington asked.

 

“I don’t care. We’re not supporting Potter and that’s that.”

 

Blaise groaned, Draco was acting like a scorned witch.

 

Diggory? Really? Draco had to be insane…

 

Who was really going to believe they were going to support a Hufflepuff over a Gryffindor? Wasn’t thinking about corners and rule what Slytherins did best?

 

Why was Draco so adamant about not supporting Potter?

 

Perhaps, this was Draco’s way of expressing his worry? By refusing to support Potter, he was attempting to pretend that Potter wasn’t a Champion?

 

What was it between them? Everything was a battle; their rivalry wasn’t any better now than it was First Year. Was this revenge for successfully riding a hippogriff last year? As if the Dementor prank wasn’t bad enough…

 

Sometimes Draco was so childish…

 

Then Blaise’s ears twitched.

 

“He’s a cheater that’s what he is!”

 

Weasel ugh…

 

“What sort of friend enters a competition like this and doesn’t tell his best mate? Well until he admits it and apologies than I ain’t forgiving him. He’s turncoat, a traitor and a git.” Ronald Weasley snarled before storming off.

 

Surely Draco wasn’t going to keep it up now if the famed trio was broken…

 

“Hmph…” Draco growled.

 

Slytherin as a House groaned.

 

If their Prince declared his support of Diggory, they were forced to follow his lead.

 

This could not end well…

 

Perhaps, there would be a mutiny?

 

 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 

Given Draco's almost militant insistence on supporting Diggory it wasn't any wonder that only the younger four years paid him any mind.

Fifth Years wore the Support Diggory- the REAL Hogwarts Champion and the Potter STINKS buttons irregularly as if they were disgusted to even look at them. The Sixth and Seventh Years pretended that neither Champion existed and supported Krum instead.

A lack of House solidarity grated at Draco.

Blaise had hoped he'd cool off…

But no…

So it was no wonder that when Draco almost attacked Potter after the poor bloke had enough of Draco's ranting.

Seriously, Draco said nothing original. He and Weasel said just about the same things.

Beating up Weasel or shouting at him seemed difficult but fighting with Draco was easy.

Idiots…

Unless this was still belated revenge for 'ferret incident'.

Draco most definitely flinched anytime Professor Moody was around.

Weasel couldn't refrain from referencing the incident when he passed by.

Someone ought to turn him into a shabby weasel.

Unless it was about the quip regarding Narcissa…

Narcissa was distant, not as much as Madre but they rarely saw one another despite living in the same house.

Draco was a bit sensitive about his mother…

He hoped this all blew over quickly…

 

 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 

 

The mood in the castle was almost pregnant with excitement as the Quidditch World Cup had be but with a far smaller crowd.

 

Viktor had made an off-handed comment the other day about there being a reason his uncle here on business.

 

Blaise figured out that meant Dragons…

 

Viktor spent less time with them then he had before the closer it got to the First Task.

 

Since the last poll progressed rather favourably, Blaise opened another.

 

You had to bet on a person and their rank after the First Task.

 

Lovegood surprised them all by approaching Mafalda Prewett.

 

“Who is running the poll?”

 

Mafalda pointed in his direction, “Zabini.”

 

Luna held out her hand, “I know it’s open to non Slytherins. I want ten galleons on Potter.”

 

“What ranking?” Blaise smirked adding her to the list.

 

“First place.”

 

Slytherin and Durmstrang gaped at her.

 

Draco glared, “You must be joking. He’s a puny little Fourth Year going against two Seventh Years and a Sixth Year.”

 

“Harry Potter has one great Skill: Luck. If it’s impossible, improbable I think he’ll do it. I don’t know anyone else who can face a hundred Death eaters and scare them off. He faced a basilisk.” Lovegood smiled dreamily.

 

“You’re serious?” Prewett asked her.

 

“Of course. I think he’ll surprise you. There is more to Potter then most realize. Isn’t that right Malfoy?”

 

Draco rose and glared at her, “Oh sod off.”

 

“I don’t know why he’s so stubborn.” Lovegood said shaking her head.

 

Mafalda put down five sickles on the same bet.

 

Greg sighed and bet the same.

 

Pansy stubbornly kept her money on Krum.

 

While Slytherin was forced to make a show of supporting Diggory, few really placed bets on him to score well.

 

Hogwarts Champion or not, being represented by a Hufflepuff was insulting.

 

Sure there were some decent Hufflepuffs, Blaise silently admitted but Diggory was the most Hogwarts of Hogwarts? Sure he was a Prefect and a Quidditch player- he was a House Captain but surely there was a better choice to represent them.

 

Potter was better known, he was exceptionally popular. He could be counted to usually win against the team you rooted for.

 

Minus the time he lost to Diggory during a storm, Potter was small and wasn’t very strong. Without powerful sticking charms how could have hoped to stay on his broom then?

 

Really this was silly, Draco’s stubbornness was annoying.

 

Childish brat…

 

Why were they friends again?

 

XoooooX

 

Slytherin House watched with baited breath…

 

Those who bet on Viktor Krum were hoping that he’d prove himself.

 

Diggory was first. He faced a bluish–grey dragon, using a clever bit of transfiguration to turn a large boulder into dog. He attempted to use it to distract the dragon.

 

He did capture the egg…

 

About the time the dragon decided that the Hufflepuff was a greater threat so he ended with pretty shocking looking burn..

 

Fleur Delacour was next.

 

Hers was more recognizable because it was a dragon native to these shores: a Welsh Green.

 

Her voice was inaudible over the roar of the crowd.

 

She swayed in time to her chanting, the crowd watched flabbergasted as the dragon was bespelled to sleep.

 

She almost escaped without an sort of damage…

 

Unfortunately, the dragon snored a jet of fire that landed on her skirt.

 

The older Veela was unruffled and merely put it out with a swish of her wand. It looked like it was a derivative of aguamenti.

 

They had each received their scores and then it was Viktor’s turn.

 

There were loud cheers from Slytherin for him…

 

The Bulgarian Seeker was facing a small but rather vicious looking red dragon.

 

He smirked and cast a spell right in its eyes.

 

The dragon’s roar of agony was deafening.

 

Blaise winced when he saw some of the dragon’s real eggs crushed.

 

The look of horror and grief was short-lived on the Durmstranger’s face as he snatched up the golden egg that was clearly the objective.

 

Viktor lost points for that…

 

Well from Crouch, Madam Maxime Bagman and Dumbledore at least.

 

Crouch awarded Viktor a seven, Madam Maxime a six, Bagman seven and Dumbledore a five.

 

Karkaroff gave him a ten…

 

Then the whistle blew and it was Potter’s turn.

 

Blaise noticed that Draco was white…paler than usual so he looked almost dead.

 

Their yearmate, the baby of the Champions walked towards the dragon with barely a tremor of fear. He raised his wand with a familiar wave and shouted, “Acio Firebolt!”

 

Draco shook and muttered, “You stupid arrogant fool.”

 

Blaise was glad that Adrian wasn’t competing, Dragons? He didn’t want his friend in that kind of danger. He also was of the opinion that Draco was overreacting to the entire thing.

 

Potter was rising steadily over the dragon’s head, going higher and higher with dives to enrage it.

 

It seemed that Harry had acquired the most dangerous dragon of all.

 

Harry was clearly playing a dangerous game, trying to draw the Dragon away from its nest. Could a Firebolt really fly faster than a dragon? Surely, it wasn’t meant to do that.

 

Finally to Draco’s obvious horror the dragon launched itself at Harry Potter who led it on a merry chase farther and farther from its nest.

 

Until Potter went into a dive not unlike Krum’s from the World Cup- a nearly Wronski Feint but his objective was glittering amid a pile of real eggs.

 

Then Potter snatched it

 

Not that he would emerge unscathed…

 

After all, Draco’s shout of anger when Potter was clipped by one of the dragon’s razor sharp tail spikes. Seriously, his façade of hatred wasn’t even skin deep…

 

Then Potter soared over the stands, the egg hugged to his side.

 

Bagman had kept up a stunned commentary about Potter’s flying and even made a comment about Krum watching.

 

Blaise glanced down to see Draco’s hands had clawed deep gouges in his forearms.

 

Draco hid his arms in his robes.

 

A Slytherin never liked to back a loser.

 

Professor McGonagall beamed at Potter and hurried him off to the Medical tent.

 

When Potter returned he was between his two friends…

 

Potter had taken the betraying weasel back…

 

That idiot…

 

The Beauxbatons Headmistress gave Potter an eight, Crouch and Dumbledore each gave him nines, Bagman the Quidditch happy twit granted Potter a ten and Karkaroff the jealous cretin have him a four.

 

Just because Slytherins sometimes were known as bullies, didn’t mean they were always that way. Despite Draco’s decree Slytherin House was pissed.

 

“That’s Charlie Weasley! He’s congratulating Potter?” Brecc hissed.

 

“Yeah, he was working for the Preserve. Viktor’s uncle must have brought him along.”

 

“Oh looks like Viktor’s getting an earful.” Blaise said shaking his head. “Must be the uncle.”

 

The uncle he was related to?

 

The look Charlie Weasley gave Viktor wasn’t pleasant as he went to clean up the smashed eggs.

 

Professor Snape showed up and offered a handful of galleons for the remains.

 

The elder Weasley accepted the money reluctantly.

 

The Hogwarts Champions were tied for First Place with identical scores.

 

Forcing Blaise to deal out winnings.

 

Lovegood showed up at once with her hand out.

 

He’d given her really bad odds like one is ten thousand; splitting the winnings between the three of them was rather taxing.

 

There weren’t many Diggory supporters in the betting pool and their winnings were very high.

 

Lovegood, Greg and Mafalda had won a lot…

 

Blaise had money to burn with his mother so rich, a letter to his step-uncle and he could have more. He’d probably need it…

 

To think Potter really had gotten first place like Lovegood bet.

 

You’d think Draco’d be pleased he barely got hurt…

 

However, Weasel’s apparent return to Potter’s side clearly infuriated the blonde.

 

 


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 

 

As the Yule Ball approached, the students were pairing off.

 

Draco was not enthusiastic when he asked Pansy.

 

The girl simpered and blushed and said all the right things.

 

The one who wasn’t happy was Draco…

 

He spent much of December brooding.

 

Everyone including Daphne expected him to ask her.

 

Yet the very idea left him cold…

 

It was nearly the start of exams when he overhead Millicent arguing with Giselle in a deserted corridor…

 

“You think I want to go with Adrian? I don’t you know that! Father and his parents expect it. Please Millie don’t ask me…you know what my answer would be. Don’t you know its you who has my heart? We’ve been lovers for months…”

 

“I can hear you breathing so stop hiding.” Millicent snapped.

 

Blaise reluctantly followed her order, “We could go as a group…”

 

“Oh it’s you Zabini…” Millie snarled.

 

“What do you mean?” Giselle frowned at him.

 

“You can go as if you’re Adrian’s date. I’ll take Millie. Which will be funny because everyone knows that she bests me at just about everything. “ Blaise offered. “That way you can still spend time together without raising suspicion and I don’t have to take Daphne.”

 

“A shame that neither Goyle can take their first choice. “ Millie muttered. “Greg was already turned down flat.”

 

“Let Greg take Daphne then or Theo.” Blaise shrugged.

 

"You’re seriously?” Giselle asked quietly.

 

“Yes.”

 

Millie smirked, “Then its settled, Giselle is my date and Adrian is yours.”

 

“Millie!” Giselle hissed.

 

“What? It’s true. Who cares? Besides, I didn’t see anywhere in the rules that one can't attend in mixed gender dates. We’re going in a group; we’ll jokingly switch partners for the fun of it. Besides, if it’s Adrian or Blaise you know Greg won’t threaten to beat them up because he knows they aren’t a threat.”

 

“Who turned Greg down anyway?” Giselle asked wearily.

 

“Who do you think? Prewett.”

 

“Is he mad? Pansy would write to her father and our father would know soon after.” Giselle groaned.

 

“Well, what can we do? It seems that the Goyles are drawn to unsuitable persons.”

 

They immediately headed back to the Common Room.

 

Upon entering Giselle walked straight over to Adrian, “Well I thought it over, I accept.”

 

Adrian blinked at her.

 

“I accept your invitation to the Yule Ball.” Giselle declared icily.

 

Adrian nodded, “Yes, of course. It would be an honour.”

 

Daphne smiled at Blaise, clearly expecting an invitation.

 

Mille dragged him over into her, clutching his arm, “Blaise is already my date. I asked and he accepted.”

 

Daphne glared, “That’s not how it works! He’s supposed to ask.”

 

“Ask him who he wants to go with.” Millie sneered.

 

Daphne pouted at him, “Blaise! We’re practically betrothed. You’re supposed to ask me!”

 

Blaise frowned, “Why? Theo has been working up the nerve to ask you for days. Why don’t you ask him?”

 

Theo turned bright red and stammered, “D…da…ph…ne…please…come…with…me…to the…B…ba…lll…”

 

“Fine.” Daphne wailed.

 

Greg walked over to Maia, Daphne’s middle sister, bowed and asked politely, “Lady AstorMaia, it would be an honour to escort you to the Ball.”

 

Maia blinked, “I’m only a Third year.”

 

Greg chuckled, “I know. The rules state that anyone younger than a fourth year can attend if invited by someone older. It would be an honour if you would accompany me.”

 

Maia said quietly, “I have nothing to wear!”

 

“I am sure that your mother would gladly send a set of dress robes if you owled her. She would be so proud that you were invited so young.” Greg smiled at her.

 

“What about Tracey?”

 

Greg laughed, “I thought I would be honourable that let Vince invite her.”

 

Vince begrudgingly took the cue and muttered an invitation to the Halfblood.

 

Which of course the girl accepted.

 

Greg was a bit melancholy but he seemed to want to include the shy younger Greengrass heiress. He had a slight weakness for the sister type…

 

There must be something about Maia that reminded him of Giselle…

 

Either that or she was the only unasked person he could stand…

 


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 

 

The closer his birthday came the more horny Blaise was…

 

He wouldn’t come into his inheritance until he was sixteen but he could already feel his body starting to crave sex.

 

He was left cold when witches admired his handsome face or commented his hair. he was a bit vain but they made him very annoyed.

 

It was the wizards he watched secretly.

 

Greg would be very decent-looking then he grew up, he was gaining height and his shoulders broadened. Vince was still podgy and Blaise didn’t like…

 

Draco was gorgeous, pale perfect skin without a flaw or a blemish, silky ice blond hair. He too was not affected by Delacour’s allure.

 

Theo had a rabbity face; he was stringy, weak and too shy.

 

Blaise felt drawn almost desperately to someone else…not someone whose body he could admire easily.

 

Blaise wanted Adrian…

 

He dreamed of him, fantasized and touched himself over.

 

He wanted Adrian to pin him down and ravish him…

 

He wanted to see sweat glistening his body as Adrian thrust into him…

 

Adrian had to want him…Blaise felt like he’d waste away without him…

 

His need grew stronger after his birthday; he needed to be touched…to be comforted…

 

XoooooX

 

Blaise fell into a dream…

 

_He was dragged into an empty classroom during lunch._

_Pinned against a wall and his clothes vanished from his body._

_“Stop teasing me…”_

_Adrian…_

_“How?”_

_“Your arse is always facing me, beckoning.  When you stretch your groin is thrust in my direction.”_

_He was kissed roughly._

_Blaise struggled wanting to wrap himself around Adrian…_

_To his dismay, Adrian growled._

_“I’ll have to punish you.”_

_Then his wrists were cuffed in leather and he was felt them chained to the wall above his head, “Adrian! I don’t want to get away.”_

_“You won’t. Your body is mine Blaise. I can feel your gaze, piercing me and calling me. You want me….”_

_Blaise groaned, “You…yes you…it’s always been you. I don’t want to share you with anyone.”_

_Magic was cast at him._

_His skin felt cold, “Adrian! What are you doing?”_

_“Contraceptive spell. You’ll be fine. We don’t want surprises.” The sixth year smirked._

_His legs were spread, and then he felt something spear him._

_“Yes!”_

_He was young, not yet a true Veela but in his heart he knew who Adrian was…his mate._

_Adrian bit his nipples, a strong firm hand touched his prick, stroking it and growled at him, “Come on Blaise, hold me with your legs and ride!”_

_“Adrian…”_

_Adrian was going to deep inside him…he knew it should hurt more but Adrian must have used magic to open him there._

_The thrusts were hard, but Blaise revelled in it…_

_Adrian was good…_

_“Where…”_

_“Did I learn? I ordered books on Veela and sex for bent wizards. I wanted you. I wasn’t going to let you give yourself to another. I would have seduced you if I had to.”_

_“Yours…always yours…. Adrian!” Blaise screamed out his climax._

_He felt at home, for the first time in his life he felt cherished…protected._

_“Blaise…my Blaise…”_

_Blaise felt Adrian come inside him…it felt amazing…claiming…_

_He wanted more…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted drarry in this story too but I hadn't figured out how to fit them in, it wasn't until I realized that it fit perfectly with I did not, that the story really started to flow. How many chapters have I posted in a 24 hour period? I don't know lol. Already practically up to the Yule Ball so I'm getting closer to the start of I did not almost only a year behind. We'll see how much I can crank out.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 

The main problem with being Millie's 'date' to the Yule Ball was that Millie was more manly forcing Blaise to be the 'submissive partner. A bit awkward to be sure…

Giselle arrived wearing a green sheath like dress with a slit up her left side that went to her mid-thigh. It hugged her curves and showed off her body just right.

Millie wore a long tunic over leather pants and dragon hide boots. It was daring fashion for a pureblood heiress.

Blaise's simple tux with a silver half cape decorated with green vines was more ordinary and paled in comparison.

Adrian's looked very similar to the Durmstrang dress robes but it was green and instead of fur it had bluish silver dragon hide.

Damn he looked sexy…

Blaise cast a coldwater charm on himself so he could focus on the Ball.

Draco was cold as ice, no warmth or enjoyment on his face. Harry had taken the Gryffindor Patil, Diggory had Chang, Fleur had Davies –ugh but Viktor was with…was that Granger? Insane…

To make matters more shocking Granger actually looked quite stunning for a witch.

They ate leisurely; despite being crafted from ice the dining furniture was neither cold nor uncomfortable.

The meal was different then usual, almost a restaurant-like atmosphere.

Blaise and Millie ended up sitting with Adrian and Giselle as planned. Greg sat with them along with his date Maia who was adorably cute, like little kid at her first party despite being a year behind them.

Draco, Pansy, Vince, Tracey, Daphne and Theo were sitting with Marcus Flint who had invited a young Ravenclaw, which shocked everyone.

Then again, Genma Farley seemed quite close to Ravenclaw Serotina Vector who was sitting with professors Vector and Sinistra. When the three sat together Prefect Vector, Professor Vector and Professor Sinistra they did resemble one another…

After dinner the Hogwarts' Orchestra, which was made up of 3rd years and up, proceeded to play the first waltz.

The four champions were leading their partners to the

Blaise almost couldn't hold back a snicker.

Fleur led an allure-drugged Davies to the Dance floor but let him lead.

Harry had two left feet and only when he let Gryffindor Patil lead they weren't a mess.

Blaise knew better then to lead someone like Millie, he'd had dancing lessons one summer with Draco, Greg and the rest of his crowd, they'd learn to dance in pairs.

The pairs had not been mutually agreeable…

Only Pansy and Daphne were pleased during the lessons and the matchmaking mothers.

After the first dance there were three more old-fashioned, well the purebloods would call them 'traditional'.

Then the orchestra retired and popular rock band The Weird Sisters took the stage.

The Great Hall filled with screams of teenage fans.

Blaise and Delacour cast charms that partially deafened them so they could tolerate the noise. While he hadn't come into his inheritance he was 'blessed' with keener senses then most.

Once the traditional part of the Yule Ball began Blaise and Giselle switched places.

The Slytherin Fifth Year Girls Prefect was very happy to dance next to her lover.

Leaving a suddenly very shy Blaise next to Adrian.

He suddenly remembered to his embarrassment his dreams of late with Adrian and the sex. He touched his wand and whispered the cold-water charm.

Adrian frowned at him.

Blaise gave him a weak smile.

Then the Weird Sisters started playing 'Do the Hippogriff' which led to a lot of grinding.

The next was a ballad titled 'This is the Night'.

Blaise wasn't found of the loudness of the Weird Sisters but the songs were alright and it was Adrian's favourite band.

Blaise was surprised when Adrian pulled him into his arms to 'dance' the ballad. It wasn't quite the sort they were taught. It was more like circling while hugging.

Blaise was not about to protest, he leaned into the Prefect and closed his eyes. Revelling in the scent of Adrian's cinnamon cologne.

The song ended too soon for Blaise's liking and he reluctantly peeled himself off his friend.

There were a few more songs that Blaise really, really liked.

Giselle and Millie disappeared around ten, which neither surprised Blaise nor upset him.

There were a few more songs he recognized.

It was nearly eleven when he let out a yawn.

Adrian tugged him outside to the corridor, "Are you tired?"

Blaise blushed, "A little. Just of dancing not of the company."

Adrian took his hand and tugged him back to Slytherin.

They headed to Adrian's private rooms.

In Slytherin, Quidditch captains and prefects received private chambers. It was semi-secret since it was privilege not granted to other House. Only Head Boys and Head Girls in the other Houses had specially appointed suites.

They were designed and designated by the Founders.

Salazar tended to spoil his Snakes buty giving them special privilege like private rooms for prefects, Quidditch Captains and Heads. They even had private bathes for both the unofficial court of Slytherin, prefects, Quidditch Captains and Heads.

The bathes were secrets and explained why Slytherins almost never visited the Prefect Baths. The Slytherin Bathes were nicer, private and segregated. Mostly because the bathes were accessed from the dormitories and the boys were prevented from entering the girls' dorms.

Adrian led him to his rooms.

Blaise was more nervous tonight then before.

Adrian shut the door and poured them a glass of wine. He handed one to Blaise, "You're 15 plenty old enough. Besides you ought to relax."

Blaise took a sip and stared at the goblet, "That's a Bianchesshi wine."

Adrian smirked, "Of course they make the best wine in my opinion."

Blaise felt almost at home.

His house elves had been serving him wine with dinner at Ivy Hall since he was twelve.

The wine relaxed him but so had the complication of negating the cold-water charm.

Blaise was vaguely aware that his trousers were tight.

Adrian set his glass down and leaned over, his breath smelt of strawberry, tobacco, chocolate, vanilla, and white truffles.

Blaise half-swooned.

Then Adrian muttered, "Salazar's Cauldron." He took Blaise's wine glass and put it down on the desk with sticking charms.

Blaise pulled into his friend's lap for a kiss.

It was hard, eager and damn if he couldn't feel how hard Adrian was beneath him.

Blaise wrapped his arms around his friend and kissed him back.

He had no experience really but Veelas were natural lovers.

Adrian banished Blaise's half cape and the rest of the clothes covering his upper body.

Hands, broom calloused hands ran over his chest.

Blaise moaned pressing into the older Slytherin, "Yes…please…"

Before he had any real idea what happened Adrian had pinned him to the bed and he was naked.

Adrian was as well…

Blaise opened his eyes slowly, blinking and there was Adrian looking better then in his dream.

"I want you. I don't care if I'm supposed to be proposing to Giselle or that Father is planning on asking for a bonding contract. I want you. I've wanted you for months. You're fifteen now. I have to hear you want me."

Blaise blushed and stammered, "I do…I…I've dreamt about it…"

Adrian fumbled for his wand and cast three successive charms at his arse.

Blaise moaned as he felt himself cleaned and stretched but the last turned his body blue and chilled him a bit before sinking into his skin.

"We have to be careful. I don't want any accidental pregnancies. You deserve better." Adrian said leaning down to touch his hair before casting lube on himself.

Blaise felt Adrian enter him slowly and gently.

The thrusts started the same, Blaise's knees pinned to his chest as the older Slytherin thrust into him.

Blaise clung to Adrian, soft cries of pleasure falling with each thrust.

It was almost his dream and yet better than his dream.

Adrian took him to orgasm twice, all without once touching his cock.

His nipples ached from being sucked only, pinched and nibbled on. He could fell the love bites on his neck.

Blaise felt at home from the first time in his life…

Adrian just held him after the second orgasm…

They just fell asleep like that…

 

 


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 

 

Adrian had disappeared from the bed when he woke.

 

Blaise felt cold and worried that it had only been the night or dance. Why would Adrian want him when he was supposed to be with Giselle Goyle, an heiress from a distinguished family? He was merely the unwanted child of a Black Widow.

 

Then the door to Adrian’s private room opened.

 

Blaise peeked out from under the covers.

 

Adrian was there with a breakfast tray…

 

Blaise sat up pulling the blankets to cover his naked lower body.

 

“A bit silly when I’ve seen everything isn’t it?” Adrian asked with a light chuckle.

 

Blaise blushed, “Adrian!”

 

“What? It’s true. For the record; I remember everything, I enjoyed it and I regret nothing.”

 

Blaise gaped at him.

 

“You had that worried look.” Adrian joined him on the bed setting the tray between them. “I just went to get breakfast. I was halfway to the kitchens when I realised that you might be upset. I came back as quickly as I could.”

 

Blaise noticed that it had all of his favourites.

 

They companionably ate breakfast.

 

Adrian then levitated the tray to his desk chair to be removed. He removed his clothes with a spell and joined Blaise beneath the covers.

 

Blaise was tenderly made love to for the second time of his life.

 

The entire time hearing how gorgeous he was and how much he was wanted…

 

Adrian brought him to orgasm once with his mouth and once from having Adrian inside him.

 

Blaise drifted off sated and content…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: please check out my collaboration fic Chosen Darkness with my friend donnethan
> 
> It features an independent future Dark Harry Lord of the Snakes lol.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 

Adrian sighed; it was difficult to accede to Blaise's wishes.

They pretended to be nothing to each other aside from friends outside his bed.

It had to be difficult for his Veela friend, to have to deny that part of himself. They studied and stayed ahead in all their classes so they could slip away during lunch or even early from dinner to make love.

It was nearly February, despite Blaise's insistent that the Muggle holiday meant little. He ordered some of the newest books on Transfiguration that were published recently. He also had paid for subscriptions to Transfiguration Today, Conjuring Challenges and Transfiguration Weekly.

XoooooX

The name on the recipt was that of Blaise's mother but given the date and that his mother never remembered his birthday it was clear it was his gift correct?

The books arrived first thing that morning with the regular mail.

Draco frowned, "Blaise? Why do they say happy birthday? Your birthday was in December."

Blaise coughed, "Madre is always off at gay parties. I am sure that she is just late posting my gifts."

'To my brilliant son,

I hope that these meet your approval.

Madre'

Blaise blinked, staring at the books. His mother had no clue that he liked Transfiguration.

Then the post owls from the varied publication arrived.

Three arrived just for him; Transfiguration Today, Conjuring Challenges and Transfiguration Weekly.

Blaise stared at them and the books, they weren't from his mother. So who…

Then he spotted Adrian's air of smugness. He stood, absently vanishing the wrappings and scooping up the books and magazines in his left arm.

"Is something wrong Blaise?" Draco frowned.

Blaise swallowed, "I'm going to retrieve my school things."

It didn't take long for Adrian to track him down.

"What's wrong Blaise?"

Blaise glared at him, "What are these?"

"Tokens of my esteem." Adrian grinned.

"What part of I didn't want anything didn't you understand?" Blaise hissed.

Adrian sighed, "I thought you deserved something special. Everyone knows your mother's gifts are often late. I figured that using the foil of a late birthday present would keep them from figuring it out. I wanted you to know how I felt; I'll come up with something Blaise, I prom,"

"You won't. You'll be a good son and bond to Giselle like they all expect. She may love Millie but if she won't even attend a ball with her what makes you think that she'll disobey her parents?" Blaise snorted, "Don't bother making promises you can't keep. I won't be able to dodge Daphne forever. I'll end up miserable with her, while she'll slowly become a harpy because I can't love her the way she wants."

"You can't give up Blaise; don't you know I love you?"

"This is a no strings relationship Adrian, I've always known that. We'll eventually be bonded to other people. I may love you, you might be my mate but I'm a realist." Blaise shrugged walking off.

XoooooX

Adrian stared after him; he'd worked so hard to give him those gifts without raising suspicion.

Was it that Blaise doubted him?

Adrian went cold with the realization that this was Blaise's way of protecting himself.

His mother had never approved of their friendship; she didn't approve of Blaise much less his mother.

His father wasn't going to agree to his bonding to anyone but Giselle Goyle.

He wished that Blaise would believe in him, he just wanted them to be together somehow.

He loved him, he did. They deserved as much of a chance at happiness as anyone else.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaise needed to confess for himself even if clearly Adrian knew. Who wouldn't close their eyes their first slow dance with their crush if they were taking the submissive position? As this is December 1994 and Blaise doesn't get pregnant until January/February 1996 during the spring of his fifth year so they are safe. Just because at this point Adrian is dreaming of him doesn't exactly mean they are sharing dreams, it just means you're dreaming about each other. Some people say if you dream about someone they were thinking about you...


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 

Every time they met up for sex Blaise tried to keep it that way but Adrian couldn’t, he made love to his beloved every chance he could without arising suspicions.

 

It upset him that Blaise refused to even tell his so-called best friend Draco about them.

 

Blaise was beautiful; his skin the colour of Honeyduke’s chocolate, his expressive Dark eyes that hid everything and nothing, his body was lithe- slim but very male.

 

Blaise had slipped into his bed at two in the morning unexpectedly, “Take me…please…”

 

His lover was already hard, even half asleep he took precautions before entering Blaise. He threw back his head and he thrust in, “Fuck…”

 

“Yes…just fuck me.”

 

Adrian bent down, “Never.”

 

Blaise turned his face away, “Unless you become a realist you’ll be hurt in the end.”

 

“How does believing this will end protect you? You really think I’d let you go? Never, they can’t really throw me any and if they do it would be Maia’s future bonded that inherits. I don’t care about any of that. I can be a researcher without all the titles and nonsense. You know mother isn’t fond of that future either, she humours me at present but she’ll attempt  to get me to ‘see reason’.”

 

“You can’t sacrifice you inheritance for me it just isn’t done. It’s like Giselle she’ll be a good daughter but in her heart she’s Millie’s.”

 

“I don’t want Giselle. I want you. I will have you Blaise. I won’t give you up to anyone especially my cousin. I loved you first and you’ve always been mine.”

 

Blaise shivered with secret delight at his protestations as he rocked back into Adrian’s thrust. “Yes…harder…right there…Adrian!”

 

Adrian made sure that Blaise was sated and very claimed before using a notice-me-not charm to sneak him back to bed.

 

When he returned his bed still smelt of Blaise and steamy sex just the way he liked it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They think they can't get parental consent. They don't know about the events of I did not sleep with that wizard! which takes place later. That is the way it is in a society that is still living in the British Regency Era where one just didn't marry contract to a parent or a Head of House's wishes- Unless you were Andromeda. In IDN it seems that Blaise is not seeming to be the one fighting their relationship but he is older and wiser at almost seventeen. Perhaps he and Adrian had a plan...I think that by the time Filius is declared officially Headmaster they were engaged and the relationship between the House of Greengrass and the House of Pucey was strained.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 

The Third Task was drawing closer and Blaise was still running his betting pool of course people were secretly betting on Potter now having scored so well at the Previous tasks.

 

The younger years while still afraid of Draco were secretly rooting for Harry because he was closer to their age.

 

People like Krum were already so far above them…

 

Disliking Diggory, his money was on Krum or Potter.

 

Draco was taking his anger at Potter to an insane level. He was brooding and moody…

 

This jealousy was ridiculous…

 

If he didn’t know better he’d think Draco actually _liked_ Potter but that was impossible right? After all, his father was a Death Eater and he did pick on that Muggleborn witch friend of Potter’s. Of course the battles with the bloodtraitor were usually started by said bloodtraitor.

 

How someone of Potter’s stand could stand to be surrounded by…no _friends_ with persons like that Blaise hadn’t a clue…

 

Blaise tried distract himself by worrying about Draco, because it was a lot simpler then thinking about himself.

 

Just thinking about his doomed love life was painful.

 

Even if he insisted on secrecy it wasn’t as if he was ashamed of being Adrian’s lover. He wished he could rub it in everyone’s face that he had Slytherin Prefect and Chaser Adrian Pucey’s heart.

 

He couldn’t Adrian was expected to bond to Giselle Goyle, who was the beauty of their House.

 

Their parents would never approve. They would be forcefully separated and made to bond to witches not of their own choosing.

 

The thought of his mate with another was painful and made it hard to breathe sometimes.

 

Sometimes he had panic attacks after nightmares that Adrian left him, after he was told that he wasn’t wanted or needed.

 

It didn’t matter that he was rich, his mother’s only heir and could bear Pucey heirs. He wasn’t beautiful, rich and blonde. He was some crazy Veela who sunk his claws into Adrian using his allure.

 

Such fear kept him from ever using it knowingly.

 

Blaise struggled to hide everything Veela about him. He would never manipulate Adrian, he would have to give him up one day even if it killed him inside.

 

Adrian…

 

What were those lines that Prewett was reading to Greg a while back?

 

Ay me! For aught that I could ever read,

Could ever heard by tale or history,

The course of true love never did run smooth;

But, either it was different in --

 

O cross! Too high to be enthralled to low.

Or else misgaffed in respect of years,--

Oh hell! Too choose love by another’s eyes.

If then true lovers have ever been cross’d

It stands as an edict in destiny:

Then let it teach our trial patience

Because it is a customary cross,

As due to love as thoughts and dreams and sighs,

Wishes and tears, poor fancy’s followers

 

If only he had the courage to say such words.

 

Blaise looked to see in his hand was a muggle book…

 

A Midsummer Night’s Dream by William Shakespeare

 

He opened it…

 

My good Lysander! I swear to thee by Cupid’s strongest bow,

By his best arrow with the golden head,

By the simplicity of Venus’ doves,

By that which knitteth souls and prospers loves,

By all the vows that ever men have broke,

In number more then ever women have spoke,

In that same place thou hasn’t appointed me,

To-morrow truly will I meet with thee.

 

Blaise wished he had the ability to say such words.

 

He may be Veela but he didn’t have a way with words like that.

 

He paged through to see words by a character named Helena.

 

It is not night when I see your face,

Therefore I think I am not in the night;

Nor doth this wood lack worlds of company

For you in my respect are all the world:

Then how can it be said that I am alone,

When all the world is here to look on me?

 

The book was snatched out of his hand…

 

“What is this?”

 

Blaise shivered.

 

Adrian frowned, “Isn’t this Prewett’s book?”

 

Blaise scowled, “I didn’t steal it.”

 

“Of course not. You’re not the type.” Adrian said holding up a hand.

 

“She dropped it. I was just seeing why she liked it.”

 

“Oh Helena, goddess, nymph, prefect, divine!

To what, my love, shall I compare thine eyne?

Crystal is muddy. Oh how ripe in show

Thy lips, those kissing cherries, tempting grow!

That pure congealed white high Taurus snow,

Fann’d with the eastern wind turns to a crow

When thou hold’st up thy hand: O let me kiss

This princess of pure white, this seal of bliss.”

 

They sounded different when Adrian read them.

 

“I think that description and words might suit someone like Giselle but if they came from someone like Millie they would have actual meaning. I would trade a dove for a raven any day. You are the opposite of Giselle in every way. I swear to you Blaise,” Adrian leaned close taking advantage of the secluded alcove Blaise had hid himself in, “some day we will be together always. I told you before I’m not letting you go. No one can make you feel as I can. Daphne can’t love you the way I can.”

 

“I know that you idiot.” Blaise muttered darkly.

 

“You don’t believe me yet. Someday you’ll be carrying my children and wearing my ring. I won’t share you, I won’t give you up. You belong to me Blaise body and soul.” Adrian said before kissing him.

 

Blaise wavered, almost believing him but he couldn’t put his hopes in dreams in a man who might be forcefully taken away.

 

He was so used to be abandoned that trusting Adrian completely to stay was impossible. He loved the older Slytherin too much to be able to resist his bed. He would continue to give his body into Adrian’s keeping but he tried to wall up his heart to protect himself from betrayal.

 

“Come to bed Blaise. I have always been yours, and I always will be.” Adrian said kissing him again.

 

Blaise pushed him off, “Not in public…”

 

“Then come to my room. Please. I know its revision time but I miss you please…” Adrian whispered.

 

"Fine.” Being a NEWT student his work was harder and Adrian had such high marks. Yet his lover still made time for him, it made Blaise feel so guilty.

 

Adrian led the way to his private room, pinning him to the inside of the door as he cast locking charms.

 

Blaise’s clothes were banished, to the floor. Adrian’s hands touched him everywhere and his lips were kissed so hard he knew they bruised.

 

“Please Blaise…let me love you… Mio Prezioso… Ti amo mio caro.”

 

As much as he resented his mother, hearing his mother language coming from Adrian’s lips was almost enough to make him weep.

 

Blaise had fingers teasing his nipple, a hand on his cock and lips on his neck. A phrase in Basque, his father’s language that he learned painstakingly fell from his lips. “Nire bihotza...”

 

Adrian stopped, Blaise never called him an endearment. That’s what it sounded like… “What does it mean?”

 

“No.”

 

“That isn’t what it means. Don’t lie Blaise.” Adrian frowned.

 

“I won’t tell you. Just take me…” those weren’t the words he wanted to say…

 

Blaise knew that Adrian could speak French and Italian but basque wasn’t a language he knew. He stammered out the words he wanted to say in Basque, ‘I love you so much it hurts. I don't want to lose you. I'll have to let you go someday but it will destroy me. You’ll take my heart with you.’

 

Adrian couldn’t understand the words but the pain in them he could. “Promise me you won’t run from me. Blaise promise me you won’t leave.”

 

“You’ll leave first remember? You’ll graduate; you’ll get engaged and bonded to Giselle. I’ve accepted that.” Blaise said quietly.

 

Perhaps, he had but Adrian hadn’t. He wouldn’t give up without a fight. Adrian carried Blaise to the bed casting preparation and contraceptive charms. He slowly made love to Blaise, branding him inside and out with his body. “I want to stay with you…always.”

 

If only they could always wake up together and sleep together…

 

Adrian would gladly give up his last Knut to be with him.

 

Was this how the legendary Queen of Slytherin felt?

 

Adrian knew he had Blaise’s heart and his love, gifts worth any price. His lover was priceless… yet he would gladly give everything up for him. Someday he would be free to bond to Blaise and he would have him. Keeping him away from a besotted Daphne was worth it. because of her attentions, Blaise disliked her…

 

Her excessive fawning over his Blaise made him jealous. She didn’t fawn like a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff but she was like a dog with a bone…

 

Adrian wished he could tie Blaise to his bed and keep him there. If it weren’t for classes he would in a heartbeat…

 

Two halves of a coin, different yet entwined together…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; Lines from Shakespeare's Midsummer Night's Dream.
> 
> Translation notes: Nire bihotza- Basque for my heart. Mio Prezioso - Italian, my precious Ti amo mio caro - Italian, I love you my dear.
> 
> Blaise doesn't trust their parents to care about their happiness. His mother's never really been a part of his life. She can't even remember his birthday and has no idea his favourite subjects. Its not that Blaise doesn't want to be with Adrian always, he just doesn't want to put his hopes in a dream that might whither and die. He doesn't mean to whinge. He wants to be realistic. He doesn't want to use the oldest trick in the book and get pregnant. His mother's reputation is half his problem. People don't trust Blaise because of his mother. Unless they actually know him of course. Blaise's mother isn't like most mothers, I think she would trade Blaise to have his father back in a heartbeat. I don't think she ever really wanted to be a mother. Adrian is a kind, smart young man, rich and he's the heir to a title that has great wealth. Not like the Malfoys or the Potters but adequate, Adrian is the type some parents would love to have introduced as a future son in law. However Adrian comes from a pureblood House where his entire life is planned out by his father. He has little autonomy, Blaise knows this and doesn't believe that Adrian could choose his own bonded. especially, if the contracts are signed before they are seventeen, then they are stuck. There is little Blaise could say to would entice his mother to support his suit, she has forgotten what to have a mate. Blaise's happiness is not her concern that he bonds to a person with a title or wealth is.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 

Even though he was doing well in his other classes it was Charms that as usual was difficult.

 

“Blaise, you’re stressing out. You need to take a break.” Adrian said gently extracting his wrinkled charms notes from his grasp. “Come on.”

 

Blaise scowled at him, “I don’t have time…”

 

“Your head will explode or you’ll crack in another way. Come please?” Adrian said unobtrusively running his thumb over the back of his lover’s hand in a caress.

 

Blaise stifled a groan with great difficulty as he let Adrian pull him to his feet.

 

“You need a drink.” Adrian whispered as they left the common room together.

 

Once they were alone in his private room Adrian poured him a glass of chilled wine. He undid his own tie and removed his shirt, leaving his trousers on. Then he poured his own wine.

 

It wasn’t enough to get him drunk but it did relax him, it helped that Adrian preferred the wine his mother’s family made. It was a sign of appreciation he thought...

 

One Blaise finished his wine, Adrian kissed him lightly with no heat and gentle affection. He stripped his lover…

 

Blaise scowled, “What are you doing? You’re insatiable.”

 

Adrian chuckled, “This isn’t about sex Blaise. I didn’t lock the door this time.”

 

Blaise flushed, his skin darkening with his blush.

 

“I’m your lover, I noticed you were struggling. I wanted to help you relax. You don’t have suffer needlessly when you have someone to lean on mio prezioso.” Adrian pushed him face first on the bed, straddling his hips. “this is different for us isn’t it…” he teased.

 

Blaise groaned. Adrian on top of him wasn’t unusual but straddling him in this manner was.

 

Adrian conjured massage oil and began to slowly loosen up his muscles. “I just wish you trusted me more.”

 

Blaise’s heart twisted, trust was a gift and something that must be earned in the same sense. Adrian wasn’t a liar but he had a hard time trusting and not trusting the pretty words he said.

 

“I’m not the type to make promises I don’t intend to keep. I know you don’t trust people because of your mother but I wish you would trust me. I do care for you, more then you can imagine. I refuse to be with anyone else. At least give me the chance to prove my sincerity. I don’t want to make you my mistress or keep you a secret. You’ve always been important me…” his hands kneading his neck, his shoulders and his back.

 

It had been so long since Adrian had touched him without sex being his primary objective. He didn’t want Blaise think he was just a sex object…he meant more to him then that.

 

Every time he felt Adrian’s hands on his bare flesh it burned like a brand. His words ripped at his heart like the flogs of a whip. He tried to keep a wall between them…for his own protection but it was hurting them both. Dare he put his trust and his whole heart into the hands of his mate?

 

Adrian picked up his wand and cast a cold-water charm on himself, he ought to have done that earlier but he didn’t. He refused to be distracted, he was meant to be relaxing Blaise but he didn’t wish to pressure him for sex when the other was so stressed. He refused to add another burden to his lover.

 

Blaise could feel Adrian’s erection pressed to his arse and then it was gone. It worried him, then the gentle but strong hands were touching him again and he drifted into a hazy sort of pleasure. Not like being caught in the sun on a very hot day but rather the sort of warmth one felt dozing in front of a hearth on a winter night.

 

“I said this wasn’t about sex, you have to relax. If I don’t take care of you, who will? For all my cousin’s protestations of love, she can’t even see when you are upset or need comfort. You have a good mask but I can see when it is breaking. It may not be the common conception that the dominant partner cares for the submissive but that is my wish. You can’t bear a burden alone, so let me share it. I can help, when you’re relaxed and your mind calm I’ll help you with charms. It’s easy for me like Transfiguration is for you.”

 

Blaise let himself relax and be swept away by Adrian’s earnestness. No one had ever given him a massage before or put his health in importance.

 

Adrian was a NEWTS student, his school was more important and yet Adrian took the time to take care of him. He let out a moan, a purely seductive type moan. “Enough…I want you.”

 

“This isn’t about sex mio tresoro.” Adrian sighed.

 

“Perhaps, it wasn’t meant to be but you turned me on. Take some responsibility. I think I need massage elsewhere to get rid of the tension.” Blaise said smugly.

 

Adrian groaned, “I didn’t mean for that. I was trying to,”

 

Blaise shifted so he could face his lover, “Take care of me I know. Now it’s my turn to take care of you. We both want it, so take off the charm and have me.”

 

Adrian cast a finite to end the cold-water charm and then the spells he needed to prepare Blaise.

 

Blaise pushed him back on the bed and sank down on him with a cry.

 

Adrian cast a locking charm on the door and raised his wards before setting his wand aside. He ran his hands up Blaise’s chest, “Do you know how much I love you?”

 

Love wasn’t a word that Slytherins used easily, they thought it was too Gryffindor or Hufflepuff a notion.

 

Blaise flushed, closing his eyes and turning aside as he rode Adrian’s cock.

 

“Don’t…look at me. I want to look into your eyes when we make love. Blaise, mio tresoro.” Adrian said caressing his cheek and stroking his erection.

 

“Nire bihotza...” Blaise groaned.

 

“I wish you’d tell me what that means…”

 

“No.” Blaise gasped out.

 

“Never?”

 

“Maybe someday…”

 

“When?”

 

“When you put a ring on my finger…if that happens I’ll tell you.” Blaise said between moans of pleasure.

 

“I’ll have to make sure I do that…” Adrian as he leaned in to kiss the slim half-Italian, “Te amo…”

 

“Is breá liom tú.” Blaise whispered.

 

Adrian thrust into Blaise as his lover rode him, “My Blaise…

 

Blaise threw all his strength into moving up and down on Adrian’s cock. He loved how it felt inside him, stretching him and filling him. Adrian had always filled a hole in his heart, he maybe ‘best friends’ with Draco Malfoy but Adrian was the only truly irreplaceable one.

 

Was this how Giselle felt about Millie? Like she couldn’t live without her? He understood her pain, the terrible future before her bonded to someone who could never love her and loving someone so much it felt like you would die without them.

                                            

Blaise screamed out his climax, collapsing on Adrian only vaguely aware that Adrian hadn’t come yet…

 

Blaise was exhausted, Adrian flipped them and it only took two more thrusts before he was coming. He kissed his exhausted lover. “Go ahead and rest. We’ll work on charms later. I should have been more careful.”

 

“Don’t you dare apologize…” Blaise grumbled as he drifted off.

 

Blaise maybe difficult but Adrian loved him all the same…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation notes: Nire bihotza- Basque for my heart. Mio Prezioso - Italian, my precious Ti amo - Italian, I love you. Is breá liom tú- I love you, Basque.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 

Since Blaise was the submissive in their lovemaking and they were already intimate Blaise had not expected the dreams.

 

The first had been the night of his birthday, it was during Adrian’s exams when they were both too busy to meet to share pleasures that they truly began.

 

_Adrian was the new captain of Slytherin, while Blaise was just a reserve Chaser. He was always dressed for a match but rarely if ever played._

_Adrian always bathed last, since he hadn’t played Blaise didn’t bathe with the team but waited until they left. He knelt at Adrian’s feet, taking his cock in his hand washing it. he also washed his mate’s bollocks his touch firm but gentle because as a wizard he knew they were sensitive._

_Adrian groaned, “You don’t need to kneel at my feet.”_

_Blaise looked up at Adrian his dark eyes awash with lust, “It is my pleasure…captain…”_

_When he was thoroughly washed, Adrian watched as Blaise took him in his mouth and pleasured him. “Blaise…"_

_He might never be able to become Adrian’s equal but he was fine with a place at his feet. Blaise sucked, licked and kissed Adrian’s cock until it was hard and dripping. He stood on shaking legs and removed the toy he’d pushed into his body before the match so he’d be ready. He set it down and looked up at his mate, “Take me as you will.”_

_Adrian hauled him up kissing him._

_Blaise wrapped his arms around Adrian’s neck and dug his heels into the older Slytherin’s back while tilting his arse towards the prize._

_Adrian grasped his cock and thrust it into Blaise’s body, “I’ve missed you…”_

_“I wish they’d started before.” Blaise gasped out, “Please…don’t be gentle…this is all I can do for you…let me relieve your stress.”_

_Adrian captured his lips in a searing kiss, “You are truly mio tresoro.”_

_“_ _Nire bihotza...” Blaise gasped out, clinging to Adrian as he let his mate fuck his brains out, “...use me...”_

_“Never…I only want to share…” Adrian groaned, as he pistoned in and out of his lover. “I want to share everything.”_

_Blaise wanted to give him everything, it was only his fear of the future and the loss of his heart that held him back._

_The submissive Veela was unaware he’d already lost his heart in childhood and it was only his fear kept him unaware._

_They rose and fell together, in opposition yet it increased their pleasure. Blaise rising as Adrian withdrew only to come together as Blaise impaled himself and Adrian drove his cock in deep._

_“So close…” Blaise whimpered, his cock rubbing against Adrian’s chiselled chest but the most stimulation came from the repeated thrusts against his prostate._

_“Come with me mio tresoro. Te amo…” Adrian moaned kissing him possessively._

_Blaise came at the request, losing all control. “Adrian!”_

_“Blaise!” Adrian’s voice was almost primal, his body ruled only by lust._

_They ascended the peak together clinging to the other._

_Adrian slid to his knees clutching Blaise, “You’re perfect…thank you. This is a Veela gift is it not? I told I am the only one for you, you’re reaching out to me in your dreams. Will you accept my troth? My word? That I will find a way to keep you? To make you my own?”_

_“Not yet…” Blaise whispered, “Mate you are but…”_

_“I see…” Adrian said sadly, “…it seems I must still strive to earn your trust.”_

_Blaise could hear the pain he’d caused the other and it wrenched his heart, “I’m sorry.”_

_“I know you better then anyone else. I should have realised it wouldn’t be easy to win your heart even if I was your mate. I am glad we found each other young so I don’t have to be jealous of anyone else having sampled your body. I want to keep your expression when you come to myself mio tresoro.” Adrian said kissing his forehead as he held him. “I love you more than anything and I would give up everything I have to be with you.”_

_Blaise clung to him, his body shaking his silent sobs. It hurt to cause his mate pain, he wished he had a whole heart, one unbruised or broken that could accept Adrian’s promises. He had been abandoned once by someone who ought to love him…_

They both fell into a deeper sleep, comforted at least but the memory of being in the other’s arms but their hearts aching.

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation notes: Nire bihotza- Basque for my heart. Mio Prezioso - Italian, my precious Ti amo - Italian, I love you.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 

Adrian sat his N.E.W.T. preparatory exams in early May, while Blaise sat his O.W.L. preparatory exams in June. While the First and Second Years were sitting their exams in late June they were free and enjoyed the respite from revisions and lesion.

 

He spent some of his time with Draco playing chess and trouncing the Prince of Slytherin but he slipped away whenever he could to Adrian’s bed.

 

Like now.

 

The moment he opened the door Adrian’s features took on a wolfish cast, the door was locked behind him.

 

Blaise’s skin tingled as he felt the wards rise just before he was summoned into Adrian’s arms.

 

The older Slytherin banished their clothes pinning him to the bed.

 

Blaise wrapped his arms around his neck, clinging to him and returned the impassioned kiss. “Adrian…”

 

“You’re here…it’s been too long…” Adrian growled as he rutted against him.

 

“Just two days…” Blaise protested weakly, the dreams were coming more frequently now on nights he didn’t spend a few hours in Adrian’s bed.

 

“I wish you could sleep here. That you would share my bed always…” Adrian spread Blaise’s legs, casting preparation charms along with a contraceptive one.

 

“Yes.” Blaise groaned feeling the wash of familiar spells, “Take me.”

 

Adrian thrust into him hard, bottoming out almost immediately his hands squeezing Blaise’s hips until they probably bruised. He was a little rough but unless Blaise complained he wouldn’t stop.

 

Blaise whimpered slightly but he didn’t protest. “Yes. Adrian. Just like that. Salazar help me.”

 

Adrian kissing him, driving into the young Slytherin with impassioned need, “Mine. Need you so much.”

 

“Don’t stop.” Blaise begged. “Please…don’t stop…”

 

They melded and flowed through two orgasms before Adrian collapsed on Blaise.

 

Since Blaise hadn’t come into his inheritance officially he was completely sated, he also couldn’t increase Adrian’s libido. He needed, no craved Adrian like a starved teen craved food. His body cried out for his mate nearly every waking moment, the dreams merely tided him over until he gave in earning him stolen moments of bliss like this.

 

Blaise made no protest when Adrian wrapped his arms around him.

 

It had been weeks since he’d stayed the night and despite his normal protests he couldn’t be arsed to care. So he fell asleep in Adrian’s arms.

 

XoooooX

 

Adrian looked down, a smile on his face as he watch Blaise sleep.

 

His lover looked so relaxed and peaceful…

 

It was rare when Blaise stayed the night and Adrian was grateful for even that small show of trust when he did.

 

Where could he find someone as passionate as Blaise? Someone who brought out his sensual and protective instincts? He loved him; he knew it down to his soul…

 

He used magic to change their position so he was lying on his back with Blaise cuddled up to his chest. “I love you more then my own life.” He said kissing Blaise’s soft short hair, and holding him close.

 

This way he would wake if Blaise moved and he would know when he left him. Adrian thanked the fates for giving him Blaise, he would cherish him forever. Salazar knew Blaise deserved to be cared for, protected but not coddled and most definitely spoilt. After the lonely childhood and believing himself unwanted, it was a small sacrifice that would reap many rewards.

 

Adrian closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smile on his face…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is a prequel of sorts to I did not sleep with that wizard they will eventually be free of their parents' plans. Snake and Eagle chronicles their relationship from just friends to lovers. Right now there is no 'coming battle' and Millie is just as trapped as they are at present. While she is exceptionally magically gifted she is doomed at present to accede to her father's wishes. He needs a son to inherit and because she has no brother to keep her family title in the family she must be capable of procreating a son. Bonded to Giselle would only produce daughters. Right now Harry is still preoccupied with the Tournament and hasn't even realized his feelings for Draco. Draco is in complete denial so he's unable to help them. They are struggling to keep what happiness they have, Blaise wants to keep it a secret for fear that the wrong person will learn it and it will get back to their parents. Then they will be torn apart and forced to bond to witches of their parents' choice. Adrian believes he can stand up to his father and eventually bond to Blaise even if they have to run away. Blaise is still underage until he turns sixteen and comes into his inheritance and is legal under the Veela Accords, they can't elope. If they make it through the summer and through the fall term to Blaise's birthday then they can consider eloping. Right now they are ignorance of the events of the next year....


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 

 

They spent a lot of time just soaking in one another’s presence once they were both finished with exams.

 

Adrian was almost pleased to receive an owl from his mother informing him that they were being sent away on an extended embassy to the German Ministry and would be away at least six months.

 

His mother hated to travel by floo, the ash got everywhere, apparition was impossible across large bodies of water and well portkeys required registration and purchase in advance.

 

His father was more absorbed in his political duties so they rarely crossed paths except when his father chose to lecture him on duty.

 

This meant he could spend much of his time with Blaise finishing their summer homework and eventually purchasing their school things like they did every year since Blaise received his Hogwarts letter.

 

Right now Blaise was putting on his usual indifferent manner while taking bets on the outcome of Third Task.

 

Clearly the House was losing their ‘fear’ of Draco and weren’t putting their faith in Diggory despite his scoring well in the previous Tasks.

 

Many of the younger students were putting their money on Potter and the older ones on Krum.

 

Potter had started off a long shot that Lovegood was laughed at for by everyone but Prewett and Greg Goyle. Now he seemed to be holding his own with the older Champions.

 

He hoped that Potter at least continued to remain relatively safe from the dangers of the Tournament.

 

XoooooX

 

Blaise recorded bets and the odds he gave those who paid him

 

He only accepted coin; if you didn’t pay him at the time you wished to record a bet he didn’t accept it.

 

It was only a few hours until the Third Task.

 

Potter looked positively green and who could blame him?

 

Then the four champions disappeared into the anteroom behind the teachers’ dais.

 

Blaise wondered what that was all about when Lovegood approached him.

 

“What’s the bet this time Lovegood?”

 

Prewett and Greg had postponed their bet for this moment probably since they always bet the same as Lovegood.

 

“What bet do you wish to place?” Blaise asked boredly.

 

Greg and Prewett leaned over to listen better.

 

“Cedric and Harry tie.”

 

The Hufflepuffs sniggered behind her and scoffed.

 

Overly confident weren’t they?”

 

“Very well.” Blaise shrugged notating the bet and accepting her money.

 

True to form Prewett and Greg recorded the same bet.

 

“I’ll be accepting bets until the first whistle.” Blaise announced even though it probably wasn’t needed.

 

XoooooX

 

The Quidditch players who had been banned from the pitch all spring were incensed at the sight of it.

 

Adrian and his team were hissing and spurting.

 

They, the Tournament people had the audacity to grow a maze on their holy place!

 

Blaise resisted the desire to roll his eyes, sure Adrian was just yummy in his Quidditch kit but he personally wasn’t as obsessed with the sport as Adrian and Draco were.

 

The Quidditch stands were slightly altered to contain the slightly larger audience that had arrived.

 

The Mudblood Granger was surrounded by red heads including new faces that Blaise didn’t recognize; an older woman and a rather yummy himself tall muscular redhead with a ponytail and a dragon fang earring.

 

While he was mated, that didn’t mean he was blind. While he didn’t want a male Weasley with the exception of the one in his year, Blaise had to admit they were rather good-looking.

 

Feeling slightly guilty, Blaise threw up a glamour that had him sitting ramrod straight with his hands in his robe. Beneath the glamour he was leaning on Adrian and had entwined his hand with the closest one.

 

The first whistle sounded and that loudmouthed, uncouth Ludo Bagman started his nauseating announcing.

 

Really was it something about Beaters in general? Blaise couldn’t stand them really.

 

His first two years at Hogwarts they had Derrick and Boyle who were a few knuts shy of a sickle. Vince and Greg weren’t really much better in his opinion but once Prewett started her probably fruitless tutoring ,Greg did seem a little less the brainless gorm he’d always thought him to be.

 

Maybe the Weasley twins were intelligent but he’d seen little from the other Houses’ Beaters to indicate that they possessed at least a sickle of intellect between them.

 

Fifteen minutes after the Hogwarts champions entered the maze, Viktor Krum entered at a whistle.

 

A final whistle came fifteen minutes later and the Beauxbatons Champion entered the maze.

 

So they waited, it was rather boring when they couldn’t see what was going on.

 

The main draw of Quidditch was that you could bloody well see much of the action and what you couldn’t see you had a decent announcer to clarify.

 

Why didn’t they have screens like at the World Cup? It was a pain…and boring.

 

So Blaise closed his eyes hiding under the glamour and curled into Adrian’s side showing his first attempt at a ‘public’ display of affection even if it was shielded by a glamour.

 

Adrian Glamoured his own hand so he could run his hand through Blaise’s soft hair. He smiled to himself…

 

XoooooX

 

The crowd’s muttering was distracted by the crackle of red sparks.

 

Bagman yelled that a Champion had disqualified themselves…

 

Then the roaming teachers advanced towards the maze.

 

Professor Sprout raised her wand and the hedge parted to admit them.

 

Madam Pomfrey darted in and there quickly came a cry of dismay.

 

Professor Flitwick- who else was that small, ran to get Madam Maxime and her healer.

 

Blaise saw the frozen state of the Beauxbatons’ Veela Champion.

 

Then the new redhead male seemed to look faint…

 

Was it possible?

 

The two had never met but was that Weasley the Beauxbatons’ mate? How did she handle the overwhelming need for sex?

 

Blaise trembled, what would happen to Adrian if he was attacked?

 

Who would cast a spell that froze a Veela? They were deathly susceptible to cold and preferred warmer climates. If he hadn’t wanted to stay with Adrian he would have gone to Beauxbatons like his mother…

 

XoooooX

 

Not ten minutes later there were more red sparks…

 

The teachers clearly worried now, were the Champions getting attacked?

 

Professor Sprout helped them access the maze from the outside once more…

 

This time they reappeared with Viktor Krum who was glaze-eyed and under the Incarcerous.

 

Blaise blinked and looked for Luna Lovegood in the stands.

 

She looked pensive… and then turned a white face to the maze.

 

All that were left were the Hogwarts’ Champions…

 

Would they be in danger as well?

 

Lovegood looked worried which in turn upset Prewett who clutched Greg’s hand like a lifeline.

 

What was going on in the maze?

 

XoooooX

 

A charm went off.

 

“That’s it! It’s all over! The Triwizard Champion has been selected!”

 

The walls of the maze started to crumble and the half-giant ‘professor’ went to round up his ‘pets’.

 

A group of Egyptians walked into the maze in search of something.

 

The walls collapsed in a pile of bramble and leaves.

 

To their shock…

 

Bagman sounded confused, “Where are the Hogwarts’ Champions?”

 

The crowd started to whisper and mutter loudly.

 

Diggory’s parents and Potter’s Weasleys ran from the stands towards to the now defunct maze.

 

XoooooX

 

It was half an hour before they announced that neither the Triwizard Cup nor the Hogwarts Champions could be found. As if it wasn't bloody obvious they weren't in the maze when the walls crumbled, Merlin...

 

Lovegood was shaking a little and holding her hands up in a sort of defensive stance.

 

Prewett stood up, watching her and whispered, “The rumours’ true…she’s a seer. She knows what’s happening to Potter.”

 

Blaise snorted, like she didn’t use her seer abilities to ‘profit’ by winning the betting pool prior.

 

Yet she never put much down, it did serve to gain Potter more support when an isolated Ravenclaw bet on a long shot.

 

XoooooX

 

Fifteen minutes after the announcement, there was a flash of gold.

 

Potter was there in his red and black jersey clinging to two gold objects: the sleeve of a Hufflepuff jersey and what must be the Triwizard Cup.

 

Potter was shaking and there seemed to be blood on him.

 

The teachers were rushing towards him along with the Weasley and the Diggory families.

 

Potter wouldn’t let go of Diggory and he shrugged everyone off. He kept shaking and crying over Diggory who never moved.

 

Had something attacked Diggory like the other legal champions?

 

Finally Dumbledore pulled Potter off, the youngest champion deflated. He looked so small and helpless it was almost impossible to believe he defeated a Dark Lord at eighteen months.

 

Then healers and the Diggories swarmed over Diggory’s body.

 

Blaise was surprised to spot Professor Moody dragging Potter away and Dumbledore looking confused before gesturing for McGonagall and Snape to accompany him.

 

The three professors trooped back to the Castle leaving chaos in their wake.

 

What in Salazar’s name was going on?

 

Whispers and shouts spread quickly.

 

“Dead?”

 

“Diggory’s dead?”

 

“Cedric Diggory? Dead?”

 

“Who won then?”

 

“Potter??”

 

“Diggory?”

 

“What happened?”

 

“What’s wrong with him?”

 

Once it reached the stands that Diggory was dead there was wailing and sobbing from the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindor girls. The Ravenclaws merely dabbed their eyes…

 

The Slytherin witches weren’t as fond of the golden haired Quidditch ‘god’ so they weren’t sobbing.

 

XoooooX

 

There was no announcement…

 

The stands emptied leaving the spectators gossiping and sniffling about Diggory’s ‘lamentable’ death…

 

Since he thought that Diggory wasn’t all he was cracked up to be, Blaise thought was no great loss.

 

Yet he found it incredibly suspicious that all of the ‘real’ Triwizard Champions had been incapacitated.

 

Not that he believed Potter was behind it.

 

That stupid gleaming cup was a portkey if he ever saw one and well he doubted given the shocked nature of the adults that it was meant to be.

 

Adrian led him back to his private sanctum in Slytherin where they had the best sex he’d ever experienced.

 

Eventually they would hear something right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: please check out my collaboration fic Chosen Darkness with my friend donnethan
> 
> It features an independent future Dark Harry Lord of the Snakes lol.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 

Nothing was said explicitly until the End of Term Feast.

Hufflepuff was still the dreariest of the lot with the expected mourning Chang.

Dumbledore looked at them all with a presumably mourning expression, “The end of another year.”

Blaise sighed.

“This is much I would like to say to you all tonight,” Dumbledore began, “but I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here,” the old man gestured at the Hufflepuff table, “enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses to Cedric Diggory.”

While Slytherin House wasn’t fond of the mangy duffer they were too proud to make a public fuss. After all if they had been graced with a champion instead of Hufflepuff they could have lost him as well.

Blaise grumbled but lifted his glass.

Slytherin intoned the fallen’s name with less enthusiasm then the others.

Blaise listened to Dumbledore’s explanation of why Cedric had died and how he died.

He was not pleased to hear it was Voldemort. Couldn’t the bastard stay dead?

The person most affected Theo who seemed to collapse in on himself.

Draco looked torn…

Greg was crushed and could hardly look at Prewett.

Pansy was excited.

Potter looked resigned.

This was madness…

Murdered great…how soon would things return to the common place events that took place just before Halloween 1981?

The Ministry was run by fools anyway…

So they wanted them to think that Cedric blundered into his own death? He probably did…

A peer that was mostly just a pretty face was gone. Because he wasn’t close to Diggory nor did he like him that way, the death mean little right now.

Then Dumbledore brought up Potter and his daring that made him bring back a body. While Potter was no Mudblood, he couldn’t understand how important having a body was to Wizarding mourning practices…

Draco hissed at them to keep their seats knowing that they would be called to worship Potter for this.

Blaise rolled his eyes.

Adrian and Giselle raised their glasses anyway with Gemma Farley.

They listened to the purpose of the Triwizard Tournament and how it was imperative that the relationship formed during this cultural exchange be allowed to grow. Claiming that such bonds made them stronger.

More lecture followed and then they were in the carriages heading back to Hogsmeade station.

From his carriage Blaise saw Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum stopping to talk to Harry before they left with their respective schools.

He rode the train back to London sharing the usual compartment with Giselle, Millie and Adrian.

Although he got quite shock when he found Greg, Vince and Malfoy.

Prewett was removing the spells on Greg when he found them.

Blaise forgot about propriety and having to use the bathroom, he scurried back to his compartment and dragged Giselle and Adrian back.

Adrian groaned, “What did they do take on Potter and Granger or the Weasley twins? We better set them to rights Giselle. I can only imagine the sort of trouble they’ll be in if their fathers see them like this.”

Blaise watched as Adrian and Giselle conjured stretchers and levitated the unfortunately foolish Slytherins.

Blaise then escaped to the bathroom only to return later to find a sheepish angry Malfoy, an embarrassed Greg being lectured by Prewett and a fuming Vince.

“You were being just as thick as usual Draco.” Adrian glared. “You really need to leave Potter alone. It could have been worse you know. You’re quite luckily that we found you and not someone else. You would have deserved that, however we took pity on you and set you to rights. Now I suggest instead of plotting revenge all summer you spend the time more constructively and consider just why you ended up in such a state. I won’t tell your fathers in exchange you keep out of trouble. You will keep away from Potter, Granger and the Weasleys all three of you.”

Greg was annoyed but with his tutor and his sister brow-beating him maybe he’d actually listen.

Vince grumbled that he would listen and leave the Halfblood, Mudblood and the three Mudbloods alone.

Prewett glared at Greg before leaving the compartment with her nose in the air, leaving Greg to his sister’s attentions.

Vince, Greg and Draco were required to remain in the compartment they occupied until they arrived at Kings Cross station and they were followed to retrieve their trunks.

None of the original four were pleased to have to share their compartment with the three miscreants but they didn’t trust them not to be tempted to revenge.

They escorted Draco and Vince to their parents, leaving Greg to Giselle to handle.

Then they handed their trunks to their elves and were apparated not to Adrian’s castle but to Blaise’s apartments at Ivy Hall.

Where they bathed and Adrian slipped into bed with Blaise holding him close..


	28. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sorry for the extreme tardiness of this but here it is.

Chapter 27

The first of August came and went, with no sign of their parental figures so Adrian and Blaise flooed to Diagon Alley alone to fetch their books going early to miss the crowds of parents and students.

Although he had been absolutely thrilled to be the first person that Adrian shared the news of his having been made Head Boy.

They spent much of the summer at Ivy Hall enjoying a Northern Yorkshire Summer.

With Giselle and Millie flooing on occasion just to snatch a few hours of time away from their families. Giselle was of course still a Prefect; Millie much to her fury was not. This year's prefects were Draco and Pansy both of who had written him owls crowing about it. Blaise was a little jealous of Draco's achievement but being Draco's 'friend' he didn't voice it. He'd joined Giselle in denouncing Pansy; he agreed with her that Millie would have been a better choice especially given her high marks. Though he would have guessed that the position would have been more to Daphne's taste, Millie wouldn't have enjoyed being Prefect unless well she was partnered with Giselle.

Being best friends they could take certain liberties but their romance seemed a doomed as his own.

Blaise didn't begrudge their presence though he saw them sparingly but he knew they were there.

Since Ivy Hall had been in the Goyle family for ages and it shared property lines with the main Goyle residence, Giselle was welcomed by his elves.

Giselle never noticed Adrian when they were not surrounded by possible talebearers so his jealousy had dissolved.

Nor did Adrian pay her much mind…

Adrian spent many happy hours in his company…

Their idyllic hours were broken when he woke to find his elf packing his Hogwarts trunk.

He could feel the coldness of the bed steal into his heart, Adrian had woken him at two to bide him goodbye. He had to spend some nights in his bed at Purcell Castle; his parents weren't quite ready to listen to Adrian's plea for their consent.

His mother would only give it if Adrian's parents were in favour because she wanted his children to be titled. Yet he doubted she would give in, she was insistent on a betrothal between himself and Lady Daphne, the heiress to the Greengrass title and Adrian's cousin.

Blaise wanted more than anything to be Adrian's consort and bear his children…

Despite Adrian's fervourent promises to ensure their future Blaise refused to put his hopes in a future that seemed certain to fall in line with their elders' wishes rather than their own…

A return to school meant a return to skulking in the shadows, to pretending he had neither a lover or a mate. A return to being merely Draco's best friend and the reluctant person that Daphne desired. A pity she had her hopes pinned on him for her happiness and his mother's approval.

Blaise found the female form distasteful and the idea of being forcibly bonded to one was sickening…

A pity that he would be too honourable to cheat on his bonded and he would not entice Adrian if his mate were bonded to Giselle. Though he was unsure if Giselle would be willing to keep Mille as a lover if she were forcibly bonded to his mate.

Blaise wrapped his arms around himself and wished that their star-crossed romance had some hope…

Trapped in a bonding with a woman who loved him while he resented her for not being her cousin was his idea of a living hell.

Blaise reluctantly turned to the elf, "Is the Lady Giselle present Amry?"

The elf shook it's head, "Lady Giselle is at Lanesborough Master Blaise."

Blaise nodded, "Very well, tomorrow is the first is it not?"

"Yes Master Blaise. Nira has bath ready for Master."

Blaise sighed and reached for the robe lying on Adrian's side of the large bed.

Another summer gone and no sign of Madre…

XoooooX

Adrian too woke to find his personal elf Gigi packing his trunk. He groaned, throwing an arm over his face.

Back to the pretence of preferring Giselle…

She was more friend then anything and he'd do anything to give her and Millie a chance, part of that was sheer selfishness after all he wanted Blaise as his consort. He was not going to let Daphne have his Blaise without a fight cousin or no.

Of course knowing Blaise was Veela and he was the younger teen's mate made him a bit smug but he had to be cautious.

His mother Gatria had been Gatria Ollivander before joining blood with the Puceys, why she was so insistent that he bond to Giselle he had no idea. She disapproved of his and Blaise's friendship as well as his lover's mother.

As if Blaise could help that anymore then Greg Goyle could help being unintelligent or Prewett could help having a Muggle mother and Squib sire.

It was all so silly, at least his femme fatale mother Gabriella had been bonded when he was born. Granted she had a handful of husbands who all died 'mysteriously' but that didn't involve Blaise did it?

Salazar's cauldron! What did he have to do to gain their consent? At least they hadn't signed a betrothal contract that he'd be forced to brace and shame them like Arcturus Weasley.

He'd bond to Blaise if he had to run away to Scamander like Andromeda Black!

That is if he could convince Blaise to do so, though given Dumbledore's pretentiousness he would surely be replaced as Head Boy.

He was a bit annoyed that Johnson was Head Girl and he doubted that they would get on together.

Though making love to Blaise in the Head Boy's quarters would be a pleasure.

They hadn't had a Slytherin Head Boy in a few years but last year they had Desdemona Melflua as Head Girl.

He wondered what his Seventh Year would be like and how dramatic it would be after the Chamber his fourth, Sirius Black his fifth and the tournament his sixth…

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 

Blaise walled himself off emotionally before he allowed his elf to Apparate him and his trunk to Platform Nine-and Three-Quarters.

Standing near the floo was Pansy who was hanging on Draco, Vince and Greg were behind Draco as guards as usual.

 

Draco effortlessly disentangled himself from Pansy’s clutches and clasped Blaise’s forearm, “Blaise! Where were you all summer? You barely owled me at all.” His friend half-whinged at him.

 

Blaise sighed, “Draco friend we maybe but I can’t dance attendance on you like Pansy.”

Said witch sniffed at him, “As if Draco would like that.”

 

Blaise looked down his nose disdainfully at her, “That is for Draco to say and us to tolerate.”

 

“I had things I wanted to ask…” Draco frowned, “perhaps, later…”

Blaise did not want to confide in Draco, nor was he really interested in being his ‘friend’s confidant’. In fact, he wished there was a bit more distance between them. Just because he was a Veela’s son and Draco likely had Veela blood did not mean that he wanted to discuss such things with his ‘friend’…

 

“I’m sure the prince would find time to interrogate his second if he wished.” Pansy said sharply.

“I’m sure if he wanted he would find time for the witch who believes herself to be consort.” Blaise retorted in an icy voice.

 

“I am.” Pansy sneered.

 

“That is for Draco to decide.” Blaise said with a smirk. “He can at a whim denounce either of us. I know that I am only tolerated by his request, after all with a mother like mine how could I truly deserve any respect?”

“With parentage like his,” Urquhart snarled, “how could he be worthy of respect?” Theo tossed back before entering the train.

 

Draco flinched.

Urquhart was a Slytherin and an orphan, his mother had not been revealed but his father had been a elderly Slytherin and had gone to school with Draco’s great-grandfathers.

 

A wall had gone up between Urquhart and Draco soon after the boy started at Hogwarts, a wall that separated Urquhart from practically everyone…

 

Something must have happened to the boy his First Year but no one know what, even Giselle who was prefect along side had no idea but then again she had eyes for no one but Millie most of the time.

“I bet you ten Galleons that Urquhart learned he had Muggle blood.” Pansy snickered.

 

Draco flinched, “Pansy! That is not something to joke about!”

 

The five of them entered the train and absconded with a compartment.

 

Less then twenty minutes later, they heard the familiar arrival of Weasleys, which meant Potter and Granger had arrived.

 

“Invading weasels.” Pansy sniffed.

“As long as they don’t sit here what is the harm?” Blaise asked knowing it would irritate her.

 

“They are bloodtraitors! Their very presence is an anathema to all purebloods.” Pansy retorted. “If you really were one you would understand that.”  


“Don’t you mean if I was the child of a Death Eater?” Blaise asked icily.

 

“That’s enough.” Draco snapped. “Prefect or no, baiting Blaise is unfair of you Pansy.”

“But Draco he started it.” Pansy whinged.

 

“I don’t care, I’m ending it. If you two can’t exchange polite discourse then you will be silent.”

“You heard Draco.” Greg glowered.  


Both Pansy and Blaise sat opposite one another in the carriage and pointedly ignored one another.

 

Blaise wished he were sitting with Adrian, Giselle and Millie but he was stuck here…

 

He missed his mate so much that his heart and body ached for him… 

 

XoooooX

 

Adrian arrived at Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters to find his Blaise reluctantly swept up by Draco and his ‘gang’.

Begrudgingly, Adrian joined Giselle and Millie only to be practically ignored because they were ‘alone’.

 

Then just before the train was going to leave, there was a rap on the panel door.

 

“Come in.” Adrian drawled, hoping it was Blaise…

 

to his slight annoyance, it was Brecc Montague. To those who didn’t know the slightly older wizard, they would be surprised to know that the two of them were tied for marks.

 

George Weasley was a close second followed by Angelina Johnson also of Gryffindor who was third…

 

“the other compartments are full.” Brecc grumbled, “Can I join you?”

 

“I’m here on Giselle’s sufferance, that would be a more appropriate question for her.”

 

Millie glared at him.

 

“I thought we’d discuss Quidditch. I heard that Adrian here was made Head Boy and Quidditch captain. Since they made me a prefect, I thought well we ought to talk before the meeting. Speaking of meeting why aren’t you in the Heads’ carriage?”

“I don’t really want to spend anymore time then I have to with Johnson. We might tolerate one another but I am no more fond of her then you are.” Adrian said warily.

”I see. So are we all going to the meeting there?”

 

Millie scowled, “No, I might have higher marks but some lackwit made Pansy a prefect instead. Even Daphne would have been a wiser choice.”  


“No offence meant Pucey but your cousin really needs to learn to think for herself. To be dragged along by her nose the way she is, is an embarrassment to her heritage.”

 

“Only a fool would think that Zabini cared a knut for her.” Millie sneered.

 

“Millie…” Giselle said quietly.

 

“It’s true, he ignores her as best he can and when she’s nearby he wants nothing more then to run. She dares to touch him and he looks ill. Their parents think they’ll make a match of it? When there is a Mudblood Minister for Magic, they might. Until then it’s all the wild imagination of someone piskey-mazed.” Millie snorted.  


Millie was stuck just as he was, angry because the parents of their lover had them meant for someone else. In him, it made him determined to defy them because Blaise was worth more to him then titles and vaults. Without Blaise, even his self-respect and honour were worthless…

 

Millie lashed out with iron-barbed words, cutting deep into people to make them hurt as she did.

 

If pity was an acceptable response Adrian would feel it, instead he felt a strange kinship for Millie that bordered on respect.

 

It would be a long year and with the position of Head Boy it would take him nearly all year to convince Blaise to elope with him to Scamander…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

If Blaise didn't know any better he'd say Draco was afraid of being alone especially with Pansy…

His friend was practically stuck to him by a sticking charm…

When Draco wasn't talking his ear off, then his Prince was trying not to seen staring at Potter as if he were going to devour him.

Blaise would shiver, Draco looked at Harry Potter like Adrian looked at him if they were alone.

Perhaps, his friend was infatuated with Potter like he'd presumed last year when Potter was a Triwizard champion.

Thankfully, Daphne avoided Pansy and Draco, which meant he was free of her at present.

XoooooX

Blaise hadn't known a professor that he hated on sight more then he had Lockhart until his eyes fell on Delores Umbridge.

She disgusted him and given the way that Umbridge made the anti-social, lazy prefect Urquhart's lip curl it seemed that he wasn't the only one. As for Adrian, he usually too polite to admit to outright dislike but even he looked at her with disdain. Draco even looked down his nose at her like he did Hagrid…

Blaise thought her way of speaking to them as if they were three-years-old was completely insulting and if looks could kill pureblood or not many Slytherins already couldn't stand her.

XoooooX

Yet the way Umbridge singled Potter out their first day of defence seemed to grate on Draco's nerves; his hands curled yet shifted not into claws, he growled softly and his body tensed as if to spring. If Blaise didn't know any better, his 'friend' was acting like a dominant Veela but he didn't smell like one….

While Draco didn't smell Veela, he acted like one and in Adrian's absence he actually felt safe with Draco. Of course it helped that Draco wasn't the tiniest bit interested in him even if he was good-looking, Blaise still didn't think he was worth much despite all of Adrian's protests to the contrary.

So Draco was acting very strange…

His friend's clingy behaviour made spending time during the day with his own mate difficult but at least he had the dreams…

Thankfully, like Adrian and now Montague, Draco had private rooms so it was easier slipping out of the dormitory this year

When he couldn't, his dreams of Adrian were far more sensual even so he missed summer when they spent a lot of time alone and in bed making love…

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	31. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the chapter you've been waiting for! The Lilithean's introduction/Blaise concieved! Warning- I rewrote the previous chapter so go back and read it first. Sorry, I liked the revised version better.

Chapter 30

 

Winter holidays had been the same as other years, Adrian’s parents were away on Ministry business leaving Adrian home with a few gifts.

 

They spent much of the break together, waking up on Solstice morning to breakfast in bed and a proposal wasn’t what Blaise expected but perhaps he should have.

 

A part of him was happy, so happy he wanted to throw his arms around Adrian and scream yes! He was more realistic then that, Adrian’s parents would never allow it and his mother had ordered Lucius Malfoy, his ‘new guardian’ to have him engaged to Daphne before she up and disappeared again.

 

Speaking of his mother, Blaise really couldn’t remember when he last heard from her. Not that it mattered really, she hadn’t ever really been a part of his life in a way that would imply that she actually cared about him or had ever wanted him.

 

Adrian looked hurt when he said no but he seemed to have expected it. What did that say about him? When his own mate expected him to refuse a proposal…

 

It broke Blaise’s heart to hurt them both that way, but knowing that Adrian’s parents didn’t approve of him and wanted him with someone else made him wary of accepting and stayed his resolve. They couldn’t elope because Adrian was their Head Boy and he wasn’t going to let Adrian throw that away because of him. Despite Adrian’s insistence, Blaise knew he would be the one hurt in the end.

 

Adrian could never defy his parents, he loved them and Blaise knew that.

 

He fell into uneasy slumbers…

 

XoooooX

 

Adrian was used to sharing Blaise’s Seeking dreams but this felt more real…

 

_He hauled Blaise into a library alcove during his own prefect round, sure he was Head Boy but he fulfilled his duties just as he had in previous years._

_He picked up Blaise, his mate clinging to him even as he cast silencing and warding charms. They shared feverish kisses while Adrian kneaded the globes of his beloved’s arse._

_Blaise rocked his clothed erection against Adrian’s own, even as Adrian felt him wanting more from his hands._

_“You’d let me take you here wouldn’t you?” Adrian growled._

_“You shouldn’t! we’ll be caught! You’ll be in so much trouble…” Blaise whimpered._

_“You want me to! I can feel how hard you are! You would let me if I insisted. I should pull your robe up and vanish your trousers so you can ride me.”_

_His Blaise groaned, “Don’t tease…”_

_“Why do you refuse to accept my heart? I know you love me.”_

_“Adrian! You can’t! You’ll lose everything…I’m not worth so much.”_

_“You are! It’s my choice, I told you mio tresoro; you are worth more then anything in the world.”_

_It had been a while since they’d met up and if they weren’t intimate together or Blaise did not dream for a while, his orgasms came quick and hard._

_Such was now and Adrian hadn’t wanked today so he too came hard…_

 

Yet his boxers remained immaculate even as his bollocks emptied…

 

XoooooX

 

Then one early morning in mid January, Blaise in the midst of yet another erotic dream sensed something odd…

 

_He was clutching Adrian’s narrow hips with his thighs and his hands clawed at his mate’s shoulders. “Adrian!”_

_Adrian’s thrusts were deep, so deep and he seemed thicker then ever. He growled, “MINE!”_

_“Yours…always yours…” Blaise gasped._

_They were in Adrian’s Head Boy’s en suite bathroom and the shower rained down at them making the situation steamier if that were possible._

_Blaise’s head was thrown back, resting on the diamond wall of the shower and his shoulders were pressed against them._

_Adrian’s mouth licked, sucked and bit his nipples driving Blaise even more wild…_

_He came with a loud scream!_

 

Yet the seed that ought to have stained his silk sleep trousers and his pants vanished before they could be stained.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	32. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaise gets asked to serve as Draco's bonding witness, Bonding, pregnancy discovery and resulting fall-out. We're getting close to current time in 'I did not sleep with that wizard!'

Chapter 31

By March, Adrian was revising for his NEWTS and Blaise for his OWLS…

Blaise was surprised when there seemed to be an odd flu epidemic happening starting in March and going into April.

He practically lived on chocolate…

His temper was shorter then usual and he felt more emotional…

During a moment of weakness he agreed to elope with Adrian on the last day of term.

Instead of boarding the Hogwarts' Express, they would floo from the Three Broomsticks to the International Floo Centre. From which they would take the first floo to Scamander…

He regretted agreeing because he knew that it would hurt Adrian in the end but he was glad that Adrian hadn't give up on him…

He loved his mate more then anything…

While their eloping wouldn't hurt Giselle, Daphne would…

How would she take having her cousin 'steal' him away?

XoooooX

Blaise was just finishing his Numerology exam when he was tapped on the shoulder.

"Professor?"

"You're finished? Good, Consort Lovegood was sent to fetch you. He's waiting in the corridor." Professor Marchmanks said quietly.

Blaise frowned even as he handed his exam to the proctor, silently he rose, he was grateful he didn't bring anything into the exam with him.

He made his way to the corridor and was surprised to see a vaguely familiar blonde wizard.

"Xenos Lovegood, my wife Demeter is…was Daphne's aunt. I heard rumours that a match between you is being discussed."

Blaise sighed, "Rumours aren't always true. You remind me of Draco's father."

The man flinched, "Lucius is my brother." He handed a sealed bit of parchment to him.

Blaise noted that the seal was made in blood.

The note said that Draco had requested him, that he was being asked to serve him as a witness at his bonding and that his discretion was needed. He was to leave the castle with Xenos Lovegood.

Blaise swallowed, "I'll need to retrieve proper robes from the dormitory and I will be bringing a date."

Xenos gave him a dreamy looking smile, "As long as it is someone that Lucius would trust."

Blaise glowered, "Draco is my purported best friend and if he trusts me enough to request my presence then he can trust me in regards to my choice in guest."

Xenos nodded, "I'll go fetch my Luna. We'll meet you outside the Oak Doors where the carriages stop."

Blaise sniffed, "Very well."

Then he went to find Adrian, he would not attend Draco's bonding without his mate.

XoooooX

Adrian frowned, "What do you mean Draco's to be bonded? Surely it would have been announced in the Prophet. Purebloods always announce engagements in the Prophet."

Blaise had grabbed his robes and chosen to send an elf for his mate while he made his way to Adrian's Head Boy suite. He shrugged, "I showed you the note and that's all I know. While I would like to refuse the request, we both know that no one else can be trusted."

Adrian sighed, "I see your point…are you sure that I can come with you?"

Blaise snorted, "I don't care if you can, a witness is allowed a companion and I choose you. I don't really care if I'm expected to attend with Daphne, I won't do so. "

Adrian kissed him, he was proud that Blaise would make such a choice when it took months of begging and pleading for Blaise to finally give him the answer they both wanted…

They dressed quickly and then left both Adrian's Head Boy apartment as well as Slytherin proper before making their way up to the large oak front doors where Blaise planned to meet consort Lovegood and Miss Lovegood.

To both of their surprise, also waiting was Dowager Lady Longbottom and the future Lord Longbottom…

"Neville!" the diminutive blonde said ecstatically.

Longbottom greeted her with a fond embrace and expression. "Luna! Gran said you'd be joining us." Then he noticed them, "Pucey and Zabini isn't it? Why do I have a sinking suspicion that we're being summoned for similar reasons?"

Blaise blinked, "That maybe so but this is hardly the place to discuss such a possibility."

The group consisting of Adrian, Blaise, Luna Lovegood, her father, Longbottom and his grandmother left Hogwarts proper and made their way towards Hogsmeade where they portkeyed to Longbottom's home to wait for the summoning to the bonding's location.

XoooooX

Consort Xenos Lovegood arrived via Dowager Lady Longbottom's portkey with his daughter Luna and Blaise who were dressed in beautiful clothes. Luna was wearing a brilliant yellow dress that shimmered like sunlight. Blaise was wearing a dark suit that looked tight and a cloak that was covered in silver snakes. Xeno Lovegood wore a silver poet's shirt and trousers with a blue cloak. Adrian Pucey who was unexpected accompanied Blaise but it was ignored just as Blaise had hoped.

The Greengrasses arrived as a family with the exception of the absence of the middle daughter Maia.

Daphne was wearing a clinging dress of green silk. Her sister Asteria was in a similar style but it was cornflower blue. Their father and mother were wearing complimentary outfits but their mother was more fetching, which made sense since Adrian's uncle Titus was a consort like Xenos Lovegood and Madam Aurora was the Head of the House of Greengrass. Dowager Madam

Neville's face split with a grin when he offered his arm to Luna. He was looking more relaxed then most of the guests had ever seen. Neville was wearing a flattering suit and a scarlet cape that bore the crest of Gryffindor. His grandmother wore dove grey robe frock that was cut in a flattering style. She wore a hat with a large bird of paradise on it but she looked proud of her grandson.

Neville Longbottom seemed to have noticed a chestnut hair witch and called out pleasantly, "Aunt Andromeda."

The witch nodded at him in greeting, "Neville, how wonderful to see you. I was quite pleased when I heard that Harry had chosen you."

Longbottom beamed, "I was surprised and pleased too."

Luna grinned, "I knew he trusted us!"

Lady Narcissa Malfoy was attired in a fashionable suit that was silver with green accented. Lucius was dressed in a high collared black suit and his usual style of robe. This was his formal attire; it bore the crest of the Malfoy Family.

Susan Bones of Hufflepuff accompanied her Aunt Emelia; they were wearing matching buttercup yellow dress suits. They made their similar features more apparent. Emelia was wearing a cloak that bore the family crest.

They weren't the only surprise guests aside from Adrian; the troublesome Weasley twins were also present.

Their former Defence professor Remus Lupin was wearing a seat of old-fashioned dress robes that seemed to have been raided from someone's closet.

Their Head of Slytherin House Severus Snape had arrived in an outfit that stunned everyone; he hadn't shown up in his customary plain black robes. Nor was his hair in its customary fashion. If he hadn't been in the robes of Lord Prince he might not have been recognized.

While Professor Snape didn't pay much attention to his status as a Lord, persons like Adrian himself knew it…

Blaise wouldn't have recognized him if he hadn't smelled the same as always. Professor Snape's hair fell in soft waves and he was more pale then sallow. He was surprising handsome for a 'dungeon bat', Ron Weasley's words not Blaise or Adrian's. they respected their Potion's teacher far too much to use such phrases to describe him.

Draco wore a pure white robe over a black suit that was similar in style to his father. He entered the Great Room and strode confidently towards the Bonding Altar.

Blaise and Daphne left the crowd and took their places beside him.

There was something distinctly different about Draco and his father, the both smelt like Veela and Blaise sensed they were using Glamours. The magic radiating off them was intense.

All talking stopped when Draco turned towards the door…

Standing there in a golden robe that bore the Potter crest was Harry Potter. He was glowing; few had ever seen him so happy.

Draco appeared stunned, as he held out his hand and smiled at Harry.

When Potter shyly entered; he ignored the others, for he seemed to have eyes only for Draco.

Azkaban Escapee Sirius Black was dressed as Lord of the House of Black; his hand was gripping a dragon headed cane. He gripped it in his left hand and raised his right in greeting. "We are here as witnesses to the most unlikely Bonding, that of my godson Harry Potter and my cousin' only son Draco Malfoy. Harry, the son of my best friend growing up and a talented witch who was his soul mate. I was blessed to be present when he was born. Harry is now blessed already with their first children. You are all witnesses to this private Bonding." he turned to Draco first because in this Bonding Harry was joining the Malfoy family, "Do you Draconis Lucius Malfoy take Herodotus James Potter to be bonded one to another? To guide, comfort, provide and to care for his children? To be equals and partners?"

There were a few gasps of shock at that question. The line that should have been said was: 'His wealth will be your wealth and your wealth his. Which meant what was Harry's was Draco's and what was Draco's was his. As the 'dominate partner' Draco should have 'owned' everything.

"I do, I promise to guide, comfort, provide and care for the children he bears. I promise we shall be equal partners. What is yours shall be yours and what is mine shall be mine. What is ours is ours " A silent promise he'd been keeping from the day they first found out about their sons. His father had taught him from an early age that to a Malfoy, to be Bonded meant to cherish; to treat with respect, to provide for, to honour and protect. Things Harry deserved more then anything…especially in light of his treatment by his Muggle relations.

"Do you Herodotus James Potter take Draconis Lucius Malfoy to be bonded one to another? To guide, comfort, provide and to care for his children? To support him and stand with him?"

Harry blushed, "I do. I promise to guide, comfort, provide and care for the children he sires. I promise to support him and stand with him?"

Lucius stepped forwards with the Gringotts' Bonding contract while Neville, Luna Daphne and Blaise signed as witnesses. It didn't matter that neither of them were an adult, this was a Blood and Magic based Bonding. The one that would be held later would be a legal one that would be filed with the Ministry after the children was born and by Harry's seventeenth birthday. Among purebloods, inheritances were handled through Gringotts more often then the Ministry.

Harry and Draco signed the contract, magic leapt from the parchment entwining around their wrists with silver and gold chains.

Draco said quietly, "Bound to one another by magic that shall never be torn asunder." the magic flickered but the connection between them was stronger then before that transformed to rings.

Lucius removed the wand from his cane and held out it out as Andromeda sealed the scroll, "Let us bless the couple…"

"As it is written…so mote it be…" the chorus was taken up with raised wands that showered the couple with gold and silver sparks.

Luna Lovegood hugged Harry immediately after they all signed, "I'm so happy for you. I know he makes you very happy."

Harry's choice of witnesses should have stunned them; most would have expected him to insist on his best friends Granger and Weasley…

Since he was bonding to Draco of all people, it made sense considering the animosity between those two and Draco. For some reason he'd felt that he should ask Luna Lovegood, when he'd mentioned her as a possibility he'd learned that she like Tonks was born to a disowned pureblood. Luna however was a pureblood while Tonks was a Halfblood like himself.

Draco had chosen Blaise, Blaise knew he had been Draco's closest friend and he most assuredly disliked Pansy. Blaise wondered if he was chosen because paid lip service to the pureblood cause but wasn't supportive of the Death Eater's cause. As a first generation Slytherin and a dual citizen of the Italian and Basque Ministries, he had refused to be involved in British Wizarding Politics. Likely Draco had picked Daphne because a four witness contract was stronger then a two witness one.

As neutrals their witnesses were excellent choices.

Ron Weasley would be doubly furious, not only did he hate Draco with a vengance, but he lumped all Slytherins with Draco and considered them treacherous, slimy and loathsome. Arrogant git!

Blaise was surprised to see Harry rest a hand on his stomach then Draco pulled him close and gave a toe-curling kiss.

Harry pressed himself to Draco; seemingly trying not to smash his stomach against their fellow Slytherin but he apparently couldn't help it.

Andromeda clapped her hands.

Draco broke the kiss and glared at her.

Andromeda chuckled, "Give the others time to congratulate you both. Then we will go to supper. After supper you may leave for the bridal chamber."

Draco scowled but he kept a claiming arm around Harry.

Harry stayed snuggled into Draco's side but was content to shake hands with their guests until he saw the Weasley twins.

He squealed, "Fred! George!" he wiggled away from Draco and threw himself at Fred.

Fred caught him and spun him around. "Hey there little brother."

George ruffled his hair. "You actually think we wouldn't come?"

Harry turned red, "I was afraid to ask. I know you aren't fond of Draco. He was responsible for us getting banned from Quidditch for life."

Lucius snorted, "Her pronouncements are illegal. Her conduct is illegal and it shall be dealt with. She had no right to do any of the things I have heard she has. I'm filing charges on behalf of Harry soon and I'm sure more will be filed when Parents are informed at the next Governors' Meeting. Let's not spoil their Bonding with unhappy tidings."

Fred and George exchanged glances.

Fred put Harry down and held out his hand, "I guess we're family. So we'd better start off on the right foot. My name is Fredrick Maris Weasley, fourth son of Mary and Arcturus Weasley."

Lucius was impressed; he hadn't thought that Arcturus' children had any knowledge of manners.

George took his cue off his twin, "George Caius Weasley, fifth born son of Arcturus and Mary Weasley."

Lucius shook both their hands, "Lucius Abraxus, Lord of the House of Malfoy. Firstborn of Abraxus Malfoy and Aelia formerly of the House of Pucey."

Harry grinned he was happy that at least some of his friends and family seemed happy for him.

Neville and Luna seemed inseparable; Neville was mingling and actually introduced Luna to his formidable grandmother with pride with his hand resting gently on Luna's slim forearm.

Sirius Black snuck up on Harry and wrapped him in a bear hug, "So how does it feel to be Harry, the mated man?"

Harry blushed, "It's nice…"

Black poked his stomach, "You take care of your papa. Unc…"

Harry put a hand on his arm, "Grandpa."

Black's eyes sparkled after the shock wore off, "Grandpa?"

Harry nodded, "You are Remus are the closest things to dads I've got. Someone has to play with them. I bet I used to crawl all over Snuffles and pull on his ears and tail."

Black swallowed, "You used to pull on Prongs' tail as well and grab his horns. You loved it when we did that."

After Draco and Harry we congratulated by all of their guests Dippy arrived in a clean tea towel.

"Dinner is being ready."

They followed Dippy to the Dining room, where the long mahogany table was set with Black china and silver for the exact number of guests. It was filled with food: there were large salads, a platter of baked chicken, a roast beef, steamed broccoli and other delicious smelling things that Harry didn't recognize.

Black took his place at the head of the table and Lucius at the foot.

Every place was labelled in silver script on a green card.

Harry and Draco were on Black's right, while Andromeda, her bonded, Lupin and Snape were on his left.

The Longbottoms were seated next to the Lovegoods while the Weasleys and Nymphadora Tonks were seated with Greengrasses.

Someone had been rather curious and placed Emelia at Lucius' right and Narcissa at his left.

There was much conversation about how surprising the bonding was, the guest choice, the witnesses chosen and how stunning Harry looked.

Draco appeared quite impatient to carry Harry off but he seemed to recognize the need for refreshment and sustenance.

Andromeda didn't wait for dessert before leaving her place and moving to make sure Harry was quite alright before casting some spell.

The pheromones Lucius and Draco were giving off made Blaise's nose twitch.

Andromeda put her hand on Draco's shoulder and leaned over to whisper, "You can take Harry now." She clapped her hands, "I believe it is time for the newly Bonded couple to depart."

The guests rose and clapped calling out their congratulations.

Andromeda seemed to observe that Luna Lovegood, George Weasley, Susan Bones, and his Blaise more closely then Adrian was comfortable…

Draco lifted Harry in his arms and smirked, "This will be a night you will never forget Harry."

Harry blushed, but seemed too enthralled to say anything in response.

Once the couple had departed the guests returned to their meal.

All but Andromeda who made her way to Luna, "Lady Luna might I speak with you in private?"

Luna raised an eyebrow, but she silently nodded and dabbed her mouth with her serviette.

Neville moved to slide her chair back but let her leave with his 'aunt' likely his godmother without a whisper of protest. He waited a few heartbeats before following them out to the corridor.

It didn't take long for them to return, with Longbottom fussing like a mother hen.

Andromeda left them only to move onto the younger Weasley twin, she tapped him on the shoulder. "Can I speak with you?"

George nodded, finishing his pumpkin juice and rising.

Adrian's brow furrowed, he was only slightly distracted from noticing Daphne's despondent eyes at his appearance. While his Aunt Aurora would only be irritated at his pouching Blaise, Daphne would be hurt, for all her intelligence his cousin had yet to realise that Blaise was bent and a submissive at that.

When Andromeda returned it was sans Weasley and she glanced from Madam Bones to his Blaise before making her way to Emelia's chair and tapped her on the shoulder, "Emelia may I speak to you and your niece privately?"

Lucius glared at her.

Emelia looked startled, she glanced at her niece eyes widening and let out a stammer of a reply before rising, "Of course healer. Come Susan."

Andromeda returned seven minutes later without either Bones witch.

XoooooX

Andromeda had no sooner entered the Dining Room than Blaise's guardian Lucius met her.

"Where is Emelia? Why did you hurry her away?" Lucius' harsh voice reached Blaise's keen ears.

Andromeda sighed, "Get a grip on yourself or I shall not share my news."

Lucius glared, "Very well."

"She received some news, some of it shocking and some made her quite pleased. It would be safe to say that another pregnancy, this time a single girl was discovered. I believe since she was clearly focused on her studies and had no significant other she merely dismissed any signs that would have pointed to pregnancy. It happens. Especially in cases such as these, we have two pregnant witches and two wizards, I can find no correlation other than that they were clearly interested in someone they felt they had no chance with. With your permission I would like to examine your ward."

Lucius glanced over at Blaise and Blaise felt a shiver of wariness, "Draco said he seemed to be focusing on his studies and had no time for relationships."

"Draco saw merely what Blaise no doubt wanted him to see. You mentioned that his mother was interested in a relationship between him and Lady Daphne. If he leaned another way would she have listened?"

Lucius shook his head, "Not likely. She has forgotten what it is like to be a young Veela. Since the death of his father she has come to believe that all relationships are transient and that no one can complete one."

Then Draco's father approached Blaise.

Blaise rose reluctantly, "What do you need Lord Malfoy?"

"A few moments of your time son." Lucius said quietly.

Adrian started to rise.

Lucius gripped his shoulder, "No need for us to spoil your dinner. We will return shortly."

Lucius escorted him to the Large Parlour.

"Is there a reason I have been taken from my evening meal sir?"

"This healer would like to examine you."

Blaise sniffed, "I would like to refuse. I am a private person and I am not comfortable with the idea."

"We can do this in a completely magical manner that will allow you to remain clothed." Andromeda said politely.

Lucius nodded, "That is agreeable."

Andromeda cast a myriad spells before finally announcing her findings. "It seems that young Master Zabini is indeed pregnant. He is approximately five months along, though he's relatively healthy for not having proper treatment throughout his pregnancy. I would say that he is most likely due in early August. A nine-month gestation period is as usual unwise and he will most likely deliver just past the seven-month mark."

"The sire?" Lucius asked.

"My mate. It couldn't be anyone else. We always used protection so I don't see how I could have conceived." Blaise whispered, his hands shaking as if they couldn't actually be made to touch his stomach. He had a glamour that hid his Veela traits but he never expected that glamour to hide an entire pregnancy…

"You bear the echo of an incubus. No doubt it used Adrian's seed to impregnate you as well as ensure conception. If you would like to verify Adrian's status as sire…"

Blaise turned to Lucius; "If it is Adrian's does that mean I can't be forced to Bond to Daphne? I don't want to be with anyone but my mate…" he would not permit his sons to be taken from his mate and blood adopted by Daphne no matter what their respective parents wanted.

Lucius sighed, "Yes, that is if his parents are agreeable. I will do my best to speak on your behalf to Tiberius. I don't see how it would be a problem. There has not been twins in the Pucey line for a few generations."

Andromeda cast the spell just to be sure…

To Blaise's relief the spell said:

Bearer: Blaise Gabriel Zabini

Sire: Hadrian Justice Pucey

Andromeda cast a spell that created a 3-D image above the half-Italian, half-Basque Veela's abdomen. "See two, twin sons." She snapped a few photos using the charm, before handing them to him. "He's expecting twin boys, same as Harry. I think you'll enjoy these."

"Sons? Adrian will never be able to resist me now…" the words escaped Blaise's lips before he realised what he'd said. He dropped his glamour and the platinum vine decorated engagement ring was visible on his left hand.

He hurried away from them and made his way back to the dining room where he forgot all propriety. Blaise knocked aside his own chair and reached for Adrian's chin pulling him into a passion-filled kiss.

Adrian blinked before surrendering and kissing him back.

There were exclamations of horror and disbelief at his behaviour but Blaise didn't care.

When they parted, Adrian had eyes only for Blaise…

"What was that for?"

Blaise pressed his lips to the shell of Adrian's ear, "You're going to be a father…"

Adrian was quiet as if he were struck dumb before he embraced him, "How?"

Blaise blushed, "I'll tell you when we're alone."

"Even knowing your mother's feelings on the matter of your future spouse and Adrian's expected betrothal you dare pursue him?" Madam Greengrass said stiffly.

Adrian glared at her, "Actually Aunt Aurora I was the one that pursued him. He tried to tell me that our loving one another was folly because you and our parents meant us for other persons. I told him that wouldn't matter, especially when I knew that Giselle would never willingly come to my bed even if she were forced to bond to me. Anymore then Blaise would have gone to Daphne's, he's a Veela. I honestly doubt he could have sired any child with her."

Blaise flushed, hiding his face in Adrian's neck.

"Is this true?" Daphne stammered, "You couldn't want me? Why aren't I enough?"

"Daphne Junia Greengrass, such behaviour is not appropriate." Madam Aurora snapped. "I can hardly believe that you could slight a cousin this way."

Adrian shrugged as he rose and lifted Blaise into his arms, "I am quite lucky that no contract for either of us was made, yet I would have pulled an 'Andromeda' even if there was and faced the consequences. Aye I had already determined to thwart any attempts to push a contract between Giselle and myself even to extent of eloping before it could be filed. Besides, you know as well as I do that your daughter would not have taken in children sired by someone else and I would not let her even if she would have. Those are my sons and the elder if Father will allow it will be second in line to inherit the title."

"You couldn't feel anything for me?" Daphne asked in a small voice.

Blaise said in a shaky voice, "I'm Veela, I couldn't. If I was with you, I'd be so miserable and you'd come to hate me because I couldn't return your feelings. Because you're not my mate, I'd probably waste away and my magic would drop to squib levels because I wouldn't be able to boost it. If you managed to get me trapped in a bonding contract, I would likely resent you. You're a smart, funny, wonderful witch who deserves better; you deserve someone who can truly love you and support you. That will never be me…"

Adrian quietly said goodbye to the other guests at Harry and Draco's bonding.

Then they made their way to the floo and Adrian took Blaise back to Ivy Hall where he proceeded to show Blaise just how ecstatic he was that he was pregnant with twin heirs…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	33. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrian tells his parents sort of...

Chapter 32

 

 

Adrian woke up first the morning after Draco’s bonding to Harry Potter, to find his Blaise was cuddled to his chest.

 

They were now so irrevocably tied that his parents wouldn’t be able to separate them…

 

He sat up gingerly letting Blaise slid into his lap, even as he snapped for an elf.

 

Blaise’s elf Amry appeared at once.

 

Adrian smirked, “I would like to write a letter.”

 

Amry bowed and disappeared with a soft pop only to return quickly with quill, ink and parchment.

 

Adrian scribbled off a note to his father.

 

‘ _Father,_

_This is perhaps the hardest letter I have ever written to you. I know that you and my mother have decided that Giselle Goyle would be my perfect consort. However, there is a complication._

_Hogwarts has been affected by the appearance of a Lilithean, the consequences of its presence has been the surprise of a pregnancy. For a year I have know that my heart has been aimed at another for I have had the pleasure of falling for Blaise Zabini, I know he is not who you wanted to join our family but the Lilithean has caused him to fall pregnant with twin heirs to our line._

_It would be imprudent of us to allow Pucey heirs to fall under the control of another line, such as the Greengrasses who have no use for male heirs due to their estate and title being entailed upon the female line._

_Blaise and I are quite lucky that formal betrothal contracts were never signed for either of us. In the case of Lady Giselle, I know that her affections lie elsewhere and were our perceived impending bonding to be cancelled she would be quite pleased. While the pregnancy will be hard for us as a family to accept, we may still handle it quietly. Blaise’s current guardian Lucius Malfoy will agree that an expedited bonding is the proper choice in this situation._

_I am currently staying at Ivy Hall looking after Blaise and I will await your advice on how best to proceed. I would prefer a Gringotts contract to a Scamander one…_

_Your son,_

_Hadrian Gierdi Justice Pucey_ ’

 

Adrian sealed the letter in blood before asking that it be taken to Purcell castle and handed to his owl for delivery.

 

That deed done, Adrian turned his beloved and relaxed so that they were comfortably curled up in bed.

 

Adrian could only hope that they wouldn’t take the news of Blaise’s pregnancy too terribly…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	34. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reply...

 

Chapter 33

 

 

Adrian was wary when it was his mother’s elf that appeared the morning after he sent a letter to his father regarding Blaise’s pregnancy.

 

He shakily accepted the letter but he felt as if he were being slashed by Geinah’s icy eyes.

 

Adrian opened it only after checking it for any spell or potion that his mother might have put in the letter to show her displeasure. She might be an Ollivander by birth but she was very cold.

 

‘ _Hadrian,_

_I can’t begin to put to parchment the depth of my displeasure. I’m not sure whether I should believe your **story** about a Lilithean. I had hoped that propriety and family feeling would prevent you from allowing your friendship with the Zabini child to progress as it has. _

_You knew our expectations and wishes as well as the feelings of your cousin Daphne regarding the Zabini boy. Your selfish choices have made your father quite ill. I don’t know if I can ever forgive you for this._

_However despite your father’s current stay in St. , I have had to take up the entirety of his ambassadorial duties as well as my own. Which unfortunately, leaves you in charge of our titles, seats and estates in Britain. Duty, which ought to have had you obeying our wishes, now calls for you to bond to the Zabini boy._

_This does not mean that we will countenance your selfish indulgence, nor that we will accept the Zabini boy as your future consort. However, your elder son will be your father’s heir second only to yourself._

_I hope that you are happy because the shock of your news has caused more harm then you know. Not only has it caused waves of discord between our Greengrass kin and the Goyles but it also has caused your father to fall ill. The healers will not give me any sign if he will recover or when._

_Your mother,_

_Gatria Ollivander’_  

 

While everyone addressed his mother as Lady Pucey, like all Ollivanders his mother never formally changed her name to Pucey. She was the consort of Lord Pucey but her name remained unchanged.

 

Adrian sagged, his father was hospitalised due to the shock of his own impending fatherhood. He had the right to consent to his own bonding but clearly his parents would not be present. While he had decided long ago that Blaise was the only family he needed, the proof of Blaise’s fears that he would be cut off cut him deeply. He gave Blaise a wary smile, “I’ve been give permission to make my own choice regarding our bonding.”

 

Blaise frowned, “Under what circumstances?”

 

“My father is unable to give consent and well, my mother said that due to his incapacity familial power has passed to me.” Adrian sighed. “She has agreed that our bonding is our only choice in this instance and that our elder son will be named second in line to the Pucey estate after me of course so I’m not being disowned. Mother doesn’t believe me about the Lilithean being responsible your pregnancy; she didn’t state that she believed that I was being deliberately untruthful. It was more along the lines of probable self-delusion due to my refusal to accept their preferred candidate for my future consort.”

 

Blaise flinched, “I was right…they hate me because of my mother’s known behaviour and they don’t believe that I would be any different.”

 

Adrian brought Blaise’s knuckles to his own lips, “That’s because they’ve never tried to know you. You would never treat our children as you were treated, you wouldn’t abandoned them because you could never wish such loneliness on another especially one of your blood. I’ve watched you tresoro, the longer you’ve known about our sons the deeper your bond to them is. It pains you that you were unaware of their existence for so long…”

 

Blaise’s eyes closed, “Especially when I’ve carried them below my heart, I should have known…”

 

Adrian beamed at him, “But you did.”

 

Blaise’s eyes sprung opened, “How can you say that?”

 

Adrian pulled him into his lap, “Because you relented, you agreed to elope with me. You knew that we belonged together and you were willing to run away with me to be bonded. You may have originally refused my proposal but the closer my graduation came the more agreeable you were about it. What was your first reaction to learning about our sons?”

 

Blaise blushed, “That you would never be able to resist me…”

 

Adrian chuckled, “As if I ever have, I know Draco learnt French to communicate with you due to his connection with the Goyles but I learned Italian because it was your mother tongue did I not? It was Italian that gave us our first link but our mutual loneliness also brought us together. My parents were away a lot due to duty so despite my closeness to my cousins or even the Goyles it was you that I felt the closest too.”

 

Blaise curled up as best he could in Adrian’s lap, “I believe you, my rights I should have been closer to Theo or Draco but it was you I felt a connection to. Perhaps, we unknowingly forged a bond as mates that we didn’t recognise until later.”

 

“Quite probable,” Adrian said softly as he rest his chin on Blaise’s hair even as he caressed his back and splayed his fingers over Blaise’s barely rounded stomach.

 

Blaise was a slim individual and despite carrying twin boys who were so far along in gestation Adrian could hardly tell he was pregnant at all. If it weren’t for Blaise’s Veela hormones that made his lover more agreeable to eloping or his own dogged determination that they’d be together no matter what Adrian’s heart clenched at the idea that he might have lost Blaise forever to his own cousin.

 

While hurting Daphne hadn’t been his plan, Blaise could no more want Daphne then Giselle could want him. Daphne erroneously saw Blaise as a someone she could be happy with while ignoring consciously or unconsciously that Blaise preferred to avoid her even to the point of offering himself as Millie’s ‘date’ to the Yule Ball last year just to let Giselle and Millie spend the duration of the Ball together. Millie terrified Blaise in ways that no other Slytherin even the likes of Marcus Flint and Cassius Warrington could.

 

“They really relented?” Blaise asked quietly.

 

“Sadly, it’s more of a sense that they failed to have a choice in the matter. Heirs are heirs and they can’t allow ours to be born illegitimate.” Adrian sighed.

 

“It’s a start right?”

 

Adrian gave his beloved a weak smile, “I suppose, she didn’t say that she wouldn’t be part of our children’s lives.”

 

Just that she wouldn’t be treated Blaise with the sort of respect he deserved as her son’s Bondmate even if they were legally bound because Blaise wasn’t her or his father’s choice.

 

“At least we can be together…” Blaise whispered; he’d always known that even if they did bond to one another that Adrian’s parents would never approve of him.

 

Adrian hated knowing that anyone was hurting his Blaise, to have his own mother responsible for causing Blaise anguish especially when he was pregnant upset him. He kissed the top of Blaise’s head. “We’ll need to discuss who we’d trust as witnesses…”

 

“Draco asked me, I’d like to return the favour and since I can’t ask anyone else in Slytherin I’ll probably have to extend the request to include Potter.” Blaise said dejectedly.

 

“Father said that the once that the Puceys can always depend on are the Montagues. I can’t ask my Greengrass relations for obvious reasons and I did grow up with Brecc, plus we were on the Slytherin team for years. Not sure who I’ll ask as well…”

 

Blaise frowned, “Hasn’t he been in St. Mungos’ for a while? I heard he was injured and ended up in a toilet…”

 

Adrian groaned, “I’ll owl his father and ask how he is but he’s about the only person I trust other then Giselle and even if she’d be happy for us given our parents’ wishes I can’t ask her. There is no way I’d stoop to asking my irritating cousin Cormac, I can’t stand him. I know mother is an Ollivander and her niece had twin boys but I don’t know Michael or Stephan well enough to consider them.”

 

Blaise’s voice was soft, “At least you have family even if you can’t stand them…”

 

Adrian felt terribly guilty; Blaise’s paternal relations didn’t acknowledge him and his maternal relations were so horrified by his mother’s string of dead spouses that Blaise wasn’t close to them either. The only family he really had was that of his adopted family the Goyles and the paterfamilias Gordon as well as Blaise’s step uncle Geoffrey weren’t going to take the news of his impending bonding to himself or the pregnancy well.

 

They had to hope they would have friends because it didn’t look like they’d have much family…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	35. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian takes up his duties as the Pucey heir sort of and Blaise has a check up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my tardiness! I've come with a bunch of fluffy chapters to make up for it. So don't kill me...
> 
> For readers of my joint series with Kelly we're going to have more Brecc in this story and of course Brecc's parents. I decided that Adrian and Brecc are godbrothers so their going to continue the family tradition. After all if Sirius can be a grandpa, why can't Adrian's own godfather?

Chapter 34

 

June 21, 1996

 

Much to Adrian’s displeasure, with his mother’s announcement of his need to take up his duties as the Pucey heir had resulted in a meeting with their solicitor and the Goblin executor of their estate.

 

He had reluctantly left Blaise reading baby name books in the library while he flooed to Hogwarts.

 

Adrian was wearing summer dress robes along with a light cape that bore the Pucey crest since this was an official visit.

 

“Adrian!”

 

Adrian blinked looking around until he spotted Lord Malfoy’s cousin. “Mr. Malfoy.”

 

“Please, its Sancus.” The man said with a welcoming pat on the back.

 

“I’m not sure I’m comfortable with that sir.” Adrian said honestly.

 

“We’re both adults here Adrian, I’m sure you’ll get used to it. Come along now, Ragnok does not like to be kept waiting.” The shorthaired Malfoy solicitor said steering him deeper into the bank through a set of low swinging ironwood gates and down a marble corridor.

 

They arrived outside an ironwood door that Sancus rapped on.

 

“Come in!” came the gruff vaguely familiar tone of their family’s goblin executor.

 

The two wizards entered the room and took seats.

 

“Hadrian Gierdi Justice Pucey.” Ragnok barked.

 

Adrian nodded, “Yes.”

 

“So your father Tiberius has been incapacitated due to illness leaving you, the only heir to take the reins?” the goblin sneered.

 

“Mother had the healers send a report to Mr…I mean Sancus to prove that he was incapable of handling his duties effectively so that I could officially sit the tests.” Adrian said stiffly.

 

Sancus nodded handing over the report.

 

Ragnok snatched it up, pawed through it snorting, “Humans! Weak!”

 

Adrian kept his Slytherin mask intact and did not react to the goblin’s words.

 

The goblin slid papers across the desk, “Current reports of the value of the estates, estimates of the value of the vaults contents, income from rentals, land value Pucey properties and investments.”

 

Adrian blinked, “Estates?”

“Yes! Unless like your father and his grandfather, your predecessors to the Pucey title you’re going to refuse to claim the other estates you are eligible to seize.” Ragnok challenged.

 

Adrian flicked through the reports, “Peverell and Slytherin? Merlin, I knew we were related to Slytherin but I didn’t think it was that close!”

 

“Yes, since the incarcerations and death of both Morpheus and Malvolio Gaunt, both estates pass to the nearest in blood. Since you are the descendant of Elektra Circe Pucey, nee Gaunt it’s up to you whether to accept the titles and estates associated with the Peverell and Slytherin names or to refuse them.” Ragnok tossed back contemptuously.

 

“Didn’t Malvolio have a daughter?” Sancus asked.

 

“Yes but given the state of said offspring they are unable to sire a child and Mr. Hadrian Pucey has already proved his fertility.” The goblin sneered.

 

Adrian swallowed, “Since heirs to titles are more protected, I’ll accept them. Perhaps, the presumed scandal of our relationship will be overshadowed by the news that I am Lord Slytherin…”

 

“Not likely.” Ragnok snorted.

 

Adrian sighed, “Either way, heirs are more common in wizard bondings and the more titles I have the safer it will be. Especially, with the Dark Lord returned.”

 

Sancus flinched, “You-Know-Who is back?”

 

Adrian nodded, “Potter wasn’t lying. The children from Death Eater families have been whispering all year. I’m not sure how many members of the other Houses are aware but Slytherin knows, some have already mentioned loyalty to the Cause. Brecc and I are among the few elder Snakes who have not; likewise Blaise is not despite his unwilling association with the Goyles who were supportive. They, like the Crabbes only got off because they were deemed too unintelligent to be of use.”

 

“Salazar’s cauldron, I knew I should have sent Callista and Teren to Beauxbatons…” the Malfoy solicitor said with a groan.

 

“Well there is still time to arrange a transfer sir.” Adrian said calmly. “While I would prefer that Blaise remained at home for safety reasons, I would not jeopardise his education. I will do as much as I can from an apartment at Hogwarts so that I can look after the boys, but Blaise will return to classes. Unlike most of the young parents, I’m at least graduated.”

 

“Which will take much of the stress of your soon-to-be Bondmate.” Sancus said kindly.

 

“If you will sign your acceptance of the estates and titles in question.” Ragnok grumbled.

 

“Of course.” Adrian stiffly before signing with a specific type of blood quill that used your blood as ink but did not scar the user’s body.

 

It was a type of quill that solicitors had to take specific oaths not to allow to be misused.

 

“Now get out. Malfoy can explain the reports if your mind is too small to understand them yourself.” The goblin snapped.

 

Adrian bowed, rising the reports in hand. “Thank you for your time.”

 

Sancus then steered Adrian out of Gringotts to his Diagon office to properly peruse the reports.

 

XooooooX

 

After being told about Adrian’s meeting with his family solicitor and their Gringott’s goblin executor, he’d nervously sent an owl to Andromeda Tonks to see if she could pop in and give him an exam.

 

He was very nervous about the state of his health and that of his infant sons, after all he hadn’t consciously known about them and was increasingly worried.

 

Blaise had two days to ‘stew’ about being pregnant, and all he really knew was that he was five months pregnant with twin heirs.

 

Amry arriving to announce his guest interrupted his nervous musing...

 

“Healer Tonks be here.”

 

Blaise swallowed, “Healer.”

 

“Mr. Zabini.” The imperious woman said stiffly.

 

“You’re the only birth healer I know and Giselle has talked about you so I figured you’re the only one I can trust. Can you give me a full exam? Please?” Blaise mumbled.

 

Andromeda Tonks nodded, “Where is Adrian?”

 

“Adrian is away on family business for the morning. I just wanted to satisfy my own worries without bothering him.” Blaise shifted nervously, “He’s already suffering and I don’t want to worry him more.”

 

The healer seemed to understand that, “You’re young and it was a huge surprise, now lie down.”

 

Blaise lay back making himself as comfortable as possible while the birth healer cast a series of spells, more then she’d cast at during Draco’s Bonding reception dinner.

 

“You’re all still healthy, Severus will be sending over some potions in case you need them. He managed to find some recipes for Lilithean related pregnancy-related potions such as prenatal vitamins and anti-nausea as well as very mild sleeping potions.  Unlike like Harry I think you can hold out longer, I’ll keep an eye on you but I’ll likely be surgically delivering it in August.”

 

Blaise had inherited his mother’s fashion sense and the very idea of a scar didn’t sit well with him…

 

Andromeda chuckled, “I’ll send over a salve for stretch marks and the diet sheet later. Most wizards are even more unnerved by stretch marks then most witches. I’ll stop by every two weeks unless you’d rather attend the appointments at St. Mungos’.”

 

Blaise shook his head, “I’d rather not go to St. Mungos…”

 

“You would be wise to deliver there but I can have you floo to my office and I’ll see to it that everything is ready before you are escorted to delivery.” The former Slytherin offered.

 

Blaise beamed, “The longer I don’t have to face the public the better, I’ll be dealing with enough backstabbing and gossip at Hogwarts…”

 

“At least for both your sakes there were no signed betrothal contracts, you merely displeased parental figures by going against their wishes. You shouldn’t suffer as much backlash as the Weasley and Prewett families or myself.” Andromeda said placating.

 

Blaise felt a little better and was more then grateful for her visit.

 

 

 

He felt more assured about his babies’ health and that was important…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	36. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian attends the Board of Governors meeting on his parents behalf...

Chapter 35

 

June 22, 1996

 

Two days after Draco’s bonding to Harry Potter was the meeting of the Hogwarts’ Board of Governors.  
  
All meetings were usually considered closed and held at a Governor's home.  
  
This time however, the meeting was to be held at the Ministry in Courtroom 10.  
  
Wizards were riding the Knight Bus, flooing, flushing and Apparating to the Ministry.

Adrian had received his father’s letter via house elf the day before and Blaise had decided not to attend for obvious reasons, while Adrian curious as to how the adults were going to handle this mess had decided he would go.

 

Arrangements had been made for the Muggles and the one Squib parent. The two-point spell had been cast between the Leaky Cauldron and Courtroom 10. It would transport only those who were nonmagical and had the invitation.  
  
For the parents with magic Aurors Kingsley and Dora checked them at the door for invitations. Minister of Magic Fudge had given parents of Hogwarts students the day off with pay after severe arm-twisting by multiple members of the Board of Governors.

 

Since the Members of the Board were also seated members of the Wizengamot today’s session had been postponed.  
  
These were sealed proceedings and only parents were allowed to attend but Adrian who was the rightful holder of the Slytherin and Peverell Governor seats. Persons like Rita Skeeter were not welcome...  
  
At five till ten after two-point spell stopped delivering Muggles and the one Squib, Madam Emelia Bones stood, "Madam Longbottom may I speak?"  
  
Augusta nodded, "You did call this meeting and made the historical and unparallel arrangements. I, Augusta Longbottom bring this meeting of the Hogwarts' Board of Governors to order."  
  
Emelia bowed, "You have all been invited to discuss the danger that our children are in. At least six are found in danger..."

 

“What sort of danger?” Arthur Weasley asked.

 

Since his father held the family’s governor seat he was merely a spectator.

 

The doors opened once more.

 

Professor Severus Snape entered Courtroom 10 and bowed. “My apologies for being late Lady Longbottom. Permission to take my seat?”

 

Augusta nodded, confusion dawning.

 

To Adrian’s knowledge since Snape had accepted his inheritance, not once had his former potions professor taken part in a Meeting of the Board of Governors. Nor had he ever sat in a Meeting of the Wizengamot having allowed Lucius Malfoy to vote in his stead.

 

Severus took his place among the other Slytherins, at Lucius’ left. The Prince Seat was part of the four assigned seats to the Board of Governors by Slytherin himself.

 

Emelia raised and eyebrow at Severus.

 

He shrugged at her.

 

Deciding to let the matter rest, Emelia went on. “The danger is evidence that a Lilithean is or at least was loose in Hogwarts.”

 

Geoffrey Goyle sneered at her, “What rubbish is this? What is a Lili-what’s it?”

 

Emelia sighed, Goyles were not known for their brilliance. “A Lilithean is the proper name of a Succubus or an Incubus. For in truth they are merely aspects of the same creature.”

 

“Refresh my memory Madam Bones,” Madam Edgcombe said boredly, “just what is the danger of such a creature.”

 

Emelia was astounded and just how obtuse they were all being. “A Succubus takes seed from one magical human and implants in another when it becomes an incubus. The genders of the two individuals who are sexually connected this way need not be male to female. An Incubus is capable of impregnating females and males with genetic contributions from either gender.”

 

The Muggles started talking over one another about impossibilities. 

 

“We have found six incidents of pregnancies conceived in this manner. All but one couple were virginal at the time of conception. Four of them are still virginal.”

 

Augusta knew that Emelia was telling the truth, Neville had never slept with Luna but she still was pregnant with the fruit of their love.  “What proof have you of this?”

 

“The testimony of well-respected birth healer Andromeda Tonks.”

 

“Why should we trust the word of a known bloodtraitor?” Malcolm Bulstrode sneered.

 

“Well don’t complain to us if your daughter has sired or conceived a child unknowingly.” Lucius spoke up.

 

“Lucius you actually believe this nonsense?”  The Head of Bulstrode Family asked.

 

Lucius nodded, “My son was a victim of this creature. It sired two children, sons with the heir to a respected line. No Malfoy is born a bastard; they have recently bonded and are in seclusion. After the birth they will be finishing their interrupted exams.”

 

“Who are the others?”

 

Augusta glared, “Surely the privacy of minors ought to be respected.”

 

“We’re going to hear eventually. Kids talk.” Arthur shrugged.

 

Lucius snorted, “You’re one to talk. At least one of your children is affected by this.”

 

Arthur turned puce, “Who? Fred?’

 

Andromeda shook her head, “Odd that he was your first suspicion. Wrong twin.”

 

Arthur stammered, “George’s never dated someone.”

 

“Didn’t I say that five of the six couples known to have conceived were virginal?” Andromeda glared exasperated. “One of your nephews is also affected, as well as few distant cousins. This creatures seems especially drawn to those with Black Ancestry.”

 

A slight exaggeration but Neville’s great grandmother; Harry, Calibom and George’s grandmothers and Draco’s mother were all Blacks. Only Adrian and Blaise seemed exempted from having close blood to a Black; close as in the last three or four generations or so.

 

“Who discovered the Lilithean connection?” Arthur’s estranged father Lord Septimus Weasley asked.

 

“A former Hogwarts Professor who specialized in Dark Creatures.” Andromeda answered

 

“Is he present?” Septimus prodded.

 

Andromeda nodded,  “Yes.”

 

“Can he be questioned in front of the parents?” Augusta asked.

 

Andromeda shrugged, “Ask him.”

“I don’t think we’ll trust her or anyone she claims to be knowledgeable of this laughable story.” Edmund Parkinson sneered.

 

Geoffrey Goyle nodded.

 

Severus rose, “Perhaps I can help.” He reached into his robes and withdrew a vial of veritaserum. “If anyone cares to verify that this is veritaserum. That is if there are any decent Potion Masters or Mistresses present.”

 

Andromeda bowed, “Though not all would accept my verification, I am a First Class Potions Mistress.”

 

A man stood up in the back of the room, “My name is Damocles, my daughter is a first year.”

 

Severus blinked, “Damocles? The creator of the Wolfsbane potion?”

 

The former Ravenclaw glared, “Poorly named. It is not dangerous to werewolves. Any brewer worth his price or a herbologist knows that werewolves are easily poisoned with Wolfsbane. It can’t kill them but it makes them ill. I can verify the vial is veritaserum and check for the potion or spell that allow one to resist veritaserum.”

 

“You can ignore his testimony. He’s a bloodtraitor too. He allows a werewolf to use him sexually.”

 

Damocles winced, “I am bonded to a werewolf yes but he is an honourable man. Corey seeks to better his kind rather than to enslave them or terrorize others. My brother chose like my father to cut me off for my choice. I have no interest in being involved in a farce. I am willing to take an oath on my wand to tell the truth about the veritaserum and those subjected to that potion.”

 

Emelia remembered the man, he had been two years behind her but he had been known for his skills at brewing almost as much as Andromeda who had been Ted’s tutor. “That will do.”

 

“I Damocles Eran Martin born to and cast off from the House of Belby do swear to tell the truth regarding veritaserum and any existence of false truth creating potions or charms in any person to be questioned’s body.”

 

Remus stepped forward from the audience, “Damocles.”

 

The man grinned at him, “Remus! So it’s you? You’re the one who is the expert? “ He laughed, “I shouldn’t be surprised really.”

 

Remus hugged him, “It’s been a while hasn’t it.”

 

“Haven’t seen you since you went to take that job at Hogwarts really.”

 

“Gentleman.” Augusta said sharply.

 

Damocles blushed, “My apologies, Remus is a member of my mate’s pack.” He cast the spells; “Mr. Lupin is free from any charm or potion that would render Veritaserum ineffective.”

 

Remus grinned, “Of course. What benefit would there be to lie about this?”

 

Severus conjured a silver dish and it hovered towards Damocles.

 

The young potion master took the vial; he opened it, sniffed and tipped a drop on to his hand. “Veritaserum.” It was clear like water but thick and slightly viscous.

 

“If you will administer it Potions Master.”

 

Damocles bowed, “Very well but first can I check to see if he is allergic to an,”

 

Severus interrupted, “He is not allergic. I tested him prior. I knew he would be questioned under it and I had to be sure that he would not react poorly due to an ingredient.”

 

Damocles nodded, “I shall take your word for it as a colleague.”

 

Remus held out his tongue.

 

Damocles tipped three drops on it.

 

Remus sat stiffly onto a chair that was conjured for him.

 

His eyes had the well-recognized glaze of someone under the influence of veritaserum.

 

“Now tell us how you discovered that any of the affected students were once exposed to a Lilithean.” Emelia ordered.

 

“While both the first two affected had feelings and an attraction to one another, nether had any evidence of sexual contact with another. There were no recognizable human magical echoes. There was something off about their magic. They had conceived but both were honest when they said they’d never had sexual intercourse. I cast a spell that I thought might explain it. Although my knowledge of Hogwarts’ wards should prevent such a creature from being present, it seemed the only likely option. The bearer bore the echo of an incubus but the sire had that of a succubus. It was in turn verified by a different spell but one that had a similar function.”

 

“You are positive that the children involved were joined only in this way?”

 

Remus nodded, “Yes. They had never had sex. The first time they did so was after they were bonded and consummated their bonding.”

 

“Due to the cases you are familiar with what similarities are there?”

 

“The individuals involved are equally attracted but separated. They are almost star-crossed or separated by a variety of factors. Perhaps, they think they haven’t a chance but clearly they are bound one way or another. The Lilithean merely tied them closer together.”

 

Andromeda conjured a chair for herself, and stuck out her tongue.

 

Damocles sighed, tipping the three drops on her tongue.

 

“Tell us why a Lilithean would be needed.”

 

Andromeda was stiff; eyes glazed. “Under normal circumstances, most of the couples affected would have no chance at being together. Except perhaps, one.”

 

“There need not be questioning on names.” Augusta interrupted.

 

Andromeda was completely aware of what she said but had no control over it. She was quite happy to avoid mentioning names. As a healer protecting the privacy of her patients was paramount.

 

“You found these couples how?”

 

“I was summoned to the first when he arrived at his guardian’s home unconscious. I am slightly related to the young man. The other pregnancies were discovered at his bonding. They were guests and witnesses to the ceremony.”

 

“In the handful of teenagers you examined or had contact with all of them sired or were carrying a child. They were all unaware of the conception?” Emelia asked.

 

Andromeda shook her head, “No. One had suspicions but did not trust the nurse at school. She was waiting to go home for the summer, she trusted her father to help her. She is young, a mere Fourth Year, only fifteen. Yet it seems that the sire is just as much in love with her as she is with him. I believe they have acquired the consent of both their families. The others were unaware because they were virgins. One was Muggle-raised and had no idea that wizards could conceive.”

 

“As a healer, how dangerous is it for a wizard to carry a pregnancy unaware?”

 

Andromeda frowned, “Very dangerous. After all they can only deliver through a caesarean. Any witch or wizard who has born a child knows that they must gain a proper amount of weight; they must eat properly and take care to have enough rest. A miscarriage is doubly dangerous for a wizard, if it is not diagnosed and removed in time it can poison a body and possibly kill them. Very rarely can a miscarriage require surgery in a witch but it can happen.”

 

Emelia swallowed, “I see. How large of a percentage of the student population do you think is affected?”

 

Andromeda shrugged, “Worst case scenario? All the sexually mature students though the first and second years are probably safe. I doubt many of the third years would be mature enough to be so attached to another student to draw a Lilithean to them. I believe anyone fourth year and older are more likely to be pregnant. I discovered more of the students currently known to be affected were fifth or seventh years.”

 

True George and Adrian were seventh years, while Harry, Susan, Draco, Blaise and Neville were fifth years. Calibom Weasley was a sixth year while Luna was a fourth year.

 

“How will you handle this?” Madam Greengrass asked.

 

Emelia answered her, “I would like to have the students examined prior to their being returned home. Any discovered pregnancies will be immediately passed on to the parents of both sire and bearer. The idea of counselling by mind healer specialists had been brought up as an option by Mind Healer Tonks.”

 

Lord Damian Crabbe, Vincent’s father scowled, “Why would that be needed?”

 

Andromeda answered immediately, “These children were practically raped. They had their essence stolen and mingled with another without their consent. They were forcibly impregnated. Tell me Damian, how you feel if you fantasized about someone, dreamed about them and found yourself six months pregnant and you never slept with them?

 

The large man paled, “Dunno what a man would see in another…”

 

“Well then how would you like it if a woman you didn’t sleep with was found to be pregnant with your child?” Severus tossed back at him.

 

Damian sneered, “I wouldn’t take responsibility for it that’s for sure. As far as I’d be concerned it isn’t mine. I didn’t do the deed. She must be some tramp up to no good who wants something that ought to belong to my Vince.”

 

Lucius sighed, “That is where we’re different Damian. It’s not the child’s fault. You could take the child from the hypothetical woman, have your wife adopt them and raise it as yours.”

 

“You’d do that?”

 

Lucius nodded, “If I were bound to a woman yes. Surely she’d have enough room in her heart for a child who wasn’t responsible for being conceived. I would prefer to sire children with my bonded but if that was impossible then I would hope she would welcome any child.” His words were clearly directed at Emelia- that is if anyone was looking.

 

Severus, Remus and Andromeda weren’t blind but most were concerned with other matters.

 

Augusta spoke up, “Are there anymore questions?”

 

There were a lot of murmurs but no questions.

 

Emelia nodded at Kingsley who reversed the two-point spell.

 

“Very well then. The Board is dismissed.  Hopefully, the situation isn’t as dire as Healer Tonks speculates. Some of you might be lucky and your children are neither bearers or sires of children conceived through the influence of a Lilithean.” Augusta said, she stepped over to Xenos Lovegood who held the Ravenclaw seat for his daughter, “You and I have much to discuss.”

 

The very odd former Malfoy nodded, “It would be wise to discuss the arrangements. After all I would as I hope you do as well, prefer that the babies are born properly.”

 

Augusta nodded stiffly and they left together.

 

Adrian had sat in his seat and merely was present as an observer.

 

So they thought that it was possible that many more were affected by the Lilithean?

 

He used the charmed doorway to travel to Diagon Alley and then picked up a potion’s vial to place his memory of the meeting to send on to his mother.

 

Let her disbelieve him then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	37. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian takes Blaise baby shopping for their nurseries at the Manor and at Hogwarts...

Chapter 35

 

June 23, 1996

 

Baby shopping

 

After the Board of Governors meeting, Adrian and Blaise had gone over the house under Adrian’s inheritance.

 

As many happy stolen hours as they’d enjoyed here, they both knew that the Goyles wouldn’t want to be so close to them after Adrian had unintentionally impregnated and was going to bond to someone other then Giselle.

 

They’d chosen the Pucey Manor in Wiltshire, and their elves were furiously cleaning it up; Pucey Manor lie between Malfoy Manor near Devizes and the Montague’s main residence Little Ridge in the Forest of Brandon.

 

Adrian’s parents preferred Purcell Castle, which had been part of Elektra’s bride price…

 

The more distance they had the better.

 

Blaise had examined the nursery at the Manor from top to bottom and decided it needed to stripped.

 

All of the furnishings had been removed, the carpeting removed to show the honey oak floor that he ordered to be polished and then cast with preservation and anti-dust magic so it wouldn’t cause issues.

 

They flooed over to look at the empty nursery space at the Manor, before flooing to the Rue de Leon and walking to Charlene’s Bebe Emporium.

 

Blaise pressed tight to Adrian’s side.

 

They were out publicly as a couple, with Adrian’s ring on Blaise’s finger.

 

It wasn’t until the letter from Adrian’s mother Gatria that he wore it openly.

 

They entered the baby store together, Blaise’s hand caressing his stomach absently.

 

It wasn’t the study wooden cribs that sparked Blaise’s interest…

 

It was the Casablanca iron cribs, specifically the pewter and the slate ones.

 

Blaise reached out a shaking hand, “Adrian they are beautiful…”

 

“Is that what you want?” Adrian asked gently.

 

Blaise beamed at him, “Yes.”

 

Adrian gestured for a sales lady.

 

“My name is Elise. Can I help you?” the girl asked in French.

 

Blaise nodded, replying in the same tongue, “Yes, we’ll need two of the pewter and two of the slate. We’re furnishing two nurseries for twins you see.”

 

“Of course, sir. Where should we send them?” the girl asked excitedly.

 

“Pucey Manor, Pucey Vale, Wiltshire.” Blaise said softly.

 

“Very well. Do you wish to look around more?”

 

Adrian chuckled, “What did she say?”

 

“She asked if we wanted to look around.” Blaise blushed.

 

“Let her deal with the cribs and we’ll do so.” Adrian said rubbing his back.

 

Blaise purred softly before telling the shop girl that.

 

The girl bowed and skipped off.

 

Adrian and Blaise looked around, the elder pulling out parchment to write a list of what Blaise wanted.

 

  * Minky Dot Moses Basket- cream/brown
  * Minky Dot Moses Basket- green/brown
  * 2x Marina Double Dresser Changer - Slate
  * 2x Foothill-Louis 6 Drawer Dresser Changer - Weathered Gray
  * 2x Majestic Wood Polished Crystal Convertible Chandelier- Venetian Bronze with Clear Crystals
  * 4x Wrought Iron Double Light Sconce- Venetian Bronze
  * 2x Fantasy Rug Collection - Grey Swirl
  * 2x Vista Armoire- Expresso
  * 2x Adult Rocking Chair - Espresso
  * Laminated Buckle Diaper Bag - Grey
  * 2x Classic Wooden High Chair- Wine
  * Duo Double Tandem Stroller
  * Nursing Shawl - Gray
  * Nursing Stool - Espresso         
  * Twin Nursing Pillow- Key Lime
  * 4x Dragonfly Dreams Crib Bedding Set



 

When the shop girl Elise returned, Blaise cast a translate charm on it to put it French before they handed it.

 

The girl smiled at them, “I’ll add this to the packing list.”

 

Blaise nodded, “Thank you. I think we’ll go check out the clothes.”

 

Adrian summoned a basket and they made their way over to the infant clothes section.

 

Blaise threw bodysuits, footie pyjamas, booty socks, scratch mitts, jumpers, trousers, knit caps, winter cloaks, pea coats, rompers, long-sleeve shirts; both casual and fancy as well blanket bags. He added two of the Slytherin three-piece set; one bodysuit was green with long-sleeves, the other was silver with short-sleeves and it came with fleece-lined trousers of a dark charcoal grey. There was a similar set for their favourite professional Quidditch team- the Appleby Arrows, which Blaise had to have as well. Blaise added fur lined ankle booties, baby loafers and boat shoes; which he figured would go with everything with minor colour charms.

 

They also had to have new cloth diapers, blankets, towels and wash clothes.

 

Adrian tossed in a towel apron because he was sure baths would be messy and wet, he remembered being a splasher when he was younger…

 

By the time Elise returned, Blaise was hungry and tired…

 

Adrian handed off the basket to her.

 

Blaise asked in French to have it added to their bill.

 

Adrian wanted to take Blaise to eat and told his lover, to inform her to send the bill to Sancus Malfoy who would see that it was paid. 

 

Blaise was tired, he hadn’t down much walking since he’d learned of his pregnancy and he wanted nothing more then to eat and then curl up in Adrian’s arms.

 

Their shopping finished, Adrian carried him off to Blaise’s favourite French restaurant.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	38. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian’s godmother by marriage Aunt Mairsile visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word crashed twice and I lost like three prewritten chapters when I went back to write skipped things like the three previous chapters. So I had to rewrite the three Montague chapters, I'm not sure if they are better then the chapters I wrote before in the same vein but I'm not going to write them again.

Chapter 37

 

June 25, 1996

 

Adrian’s godmother by marriage Aunt Mairsile visits

 

Adrian had written his godparents Lord and Lady Montague enquiring after Brecc two mornings prior, having been curious if Brecc was doing better. He felt guilt not keeping up with his godbrother’s health after he was injured, having become wrapped up in his own affairs between courting Blaise and his NEWTS.

 

He was however surprised not to receive a letter but a personal call from Aunt Mairsile.

 

“Adrian.” The quiet woman said kissing his cheek in greeting. “Zabini.”

 

Adrian would have risen but he had Blaise in his lap, “Pardon my failure to rise and greet you properly.” Gesturing at a comfortable chair.

 

Brecc’s mother sat primly, “I needed to get away and well, this sort of thing is not something one can put in a letter.”

 

“Is Brecc doing better? What are the extent of his injuries? I heard rumours but I had a hard time trying to learn the exact nature of how he was injured.” Adrian frowned.

 

“Apparently, Mary Prewett’s brat that Fred Weasley shoved Brecc into a Vanishing Cabinet. He managed to Apparate out and ended up splinching himself by leaving some nerves in his knee behind.” Brecc’s mother muttered darkly.

 

Adrian’s frown deepened, “Now Aunt Mairsile, you can’t Apparate in Hogwarts. I heard he was found stuck in a loo.”

 

His godfather’s wife glared at him, “That is supposed to be true, nevertheless Brecc Apparated into Hogwarts.”

 

“Is he alright?” Blaise piped up.

 

“Brecc will walk with a limp for the rest of his life because of the Weasleys, that stupid Lilithean has caught us up in its appetite.”

 

“Brecc has long since admired George Weasley…”

 

“Brecc is seemingly in agreement with that boy joining our family, and it wouldn’t do to allow my granddaughters to be born bastards. If being related to Brecc’s assailant wasn’t bad enough, to be related to Mary Prewett…” Mairsile shivered.  

 

“Unlike Fred who is an arrogant flirtatious prat, George is highly intelligent. He’s right behind Brecc and I in marks. George has always been the quiet twin, the less popular twin. Unlike Fred, he didn’t even attend the Yule Ball. George works hard even if Fred is always seemingly up to no good.” Adrian mused, “George is the one who looked after the younger Gryffindors. Oddly enough Fred was closer to Lee Jordan then Lee was to George…”

 

“How did George Weasley take it? The pregnancy I mean?” Blaise was curious.

 

“He offered to sign over all of his assets, take our name, promising to bear any child Brecc sired without complaint and to serve as Brecc’s consort with proper decorum if we didn’t charge his twin with assault.” Adrian’s godmother shrugged.

 

“How does he interact with Brecc?” Adrian prodded.

 

“They’re irritatingly inseparatable, George seems very nervous around us but he fusses over Brecc like a nursery elf.” Mairsile muttered.

 

“You’re rather lucky then.” Blaise said quietly.

 

Mairsile scowled, “How so?”

 

“You have someone who has strong family feeling and a huge sense of responsibility, who works hard and genuinely cares for Brecc. You could have ended up with a selfish in-law who was merely attracted Brecc’s body and inheritance yet cares nothing for him as a person. Someone who loathes him for his injury and sees it as a weakness and considers children damaging to their figure and thinks that one pregnancy is enough suffering. Pansy for instance, I don’t imagine her wanting to carry again.” Blaise shrugged.

 

Adrian nodded, “If Brecc is well enough, let him and Uncle Chad know that I would like for him to serve as one of my witness. If he wishes, given the strangeness of Blaise and George’s conceptions if he asked I would return the father. Father always said that in a pinch one could always depend on a Montague.”

 

Mairsile snorted, “What do you expect from a family that has the motto ‘Semper Fidelius’ always faithful on their family crest? Your family is just as infamous, it means First Among Equals doesn’t it?”

 

Adrian chuckled, “Which is why Puceys have always strove to benefit their fellow man.”

 

“I will pass your message to Brecc and his father.” Mairsile said rising, “I must be getting to the shop. I need to check in and drop off stock replenishment before we bring Brecc home today.”

 

“Speaking of your shop Aunt, has Max decided to work there yet?”

 

“No but I think her spouse will. Shock of our lives when we learned that Maxine sired a child with a wizard.”

 

Blaise frowned, “I thought it was a hedgewitch shop?”

 

“Oh it is; we just won’t be letting Tony help in the front of the store. Rickett is a poor family compared to ours, just six generations of magical persons but his line usually bonds to other Muggleborns.” Mairsile said with quiet distain.

 

Blaise rose shakily to his feet and Adrian accompanied him to the receiving room where they said goodbye to Adrian’s godmother.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	39. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brecc and George visit

 

Chapter 38

 

 

June 27, 1996

 

The day after Aunt Mairsile’s visit, Adrian was surprised to hear George and Brecc’s voices from the corridor outside the library growing stronger.

 

“Are you sure you’re alright? I should have insisted you stayed home…”

 

“George I would go crazy with mother’s hovering, I need to talk to Adrian anyone. It was only the floo, it wasn’t as it we Apparated and you went first so I wouldn’t fall and hurt myself. I’m fine.”

 

An elf opened the door, “Master Brecc and his fiancé.”

 

Adrian levitated Blaise just enough to slip out from under him, kissing his cheek before greeting his godbrother, “Brecc.”

 

“Adrian.” His former teammate said politely. “I was surprised by your offer. Were you in earnest?”

 

“Sit down and welcome. Take the settee, it’s the most comfortable and it will fit both of you.” Blaise said welcomingly.

 

Their visitors took his advice.

 

Once they were seated comfortable, Adrian answered the question, “Yes. Blaise is pregnant as well, the same way George is and well you’re about the only person I can turn to. Unintentionally, we’ve slighted the Goyles and the Greengrasses, which the paterfamilias of the Goyles and his son won’t take well, nor with Aunt Aurora. I’m sure Uncle Titus saw it coming but he’s not one to make a fuss even if he disagrees with Aunt Aurora.”

 

“Likely they won’t, I can see what you can’t ask them to serve. What about Malfoy?” Brecc frowned.

 

Blaise swallowed, “I just served for him and he trust me enough to ask me, I suppose it’s only fair to return the favour.”

 

“Malfoy’s bonded? To who?”

 

Blaise blinked, “You didn’t tell him Wea…George? You found out there the same as I did didn’t you?”

 

George blushed as red as his hair, “I thought it was supposed to be a secret. It wasn’t that I didn’t want to tell you…”

 

“Draco bonded to Harry Potter who like Blaise is pregnant with twin heirs.” Adrian said calmly. “Brecc can be trusted.”

 

Brecc was silent for a while, “Potter? This cannot end well, that would explain his strange obsession with the Potter boy.”

 

“Draco and I are both Veela but Draco is a dominant.” Blaise said nervously.

 

“So Potter is his mate and bearer of his child? Isn’t Lord Malfoy a Death Eater?” Brecc asked.

 

“You know all purebloods are loyal to blood before anything, those are Lucius Malfoy’s grandsons.” Adrian said sternly, “Blood trumps all, Lord Malfoy accepted Harry into his family to assure that his grandsons were eligible to inherit. He even accepted Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood as Potter’s witnesses, supposedly returning his brother Xenos to the family fold and was polite to George at the bonding.”

 

“Father mentioned that Lord Malfoy spoke to him and told him that I had to be calm when information regarding my injury was brought to his attention.” Brecc mused.

 

“Given the scandalous nature of our relationship, Brecc you’re about the only person I can trust.” Adrian said pleadingly. “I don’t want a Scamander contract…”

 

“Of course I’ll stand up for you.” Brecc sniffed.

 

“I really am sorry I’m been so caught up with Blaise that I’ve been a terrible friend.” Adrian said quietly.

 

“No worries. At least we don’t have to be rivals anymore.” Brecc shrugged.

 

“So friends again?” Adrian asked.

 

Brecc snorted, “For my part we’ve always been friends, I argued until I was blue in the face with Marcus about tossing you off the team because you wouldn’t play dirty. Seriously replacing you with Cassius? Was he insane? Cassius is lucky he passed his classes; the bloke has no common sense or decency. The cretin actually enjoys bullying people and is friends with Marcus and McLaggen.

 

So they spent the morning verbally trashing Cassius Warrington and talking about their plans for the future.

 

To Adrian’s surprise when Aunt Mairsile sent an elf, Brecc told it coldly that he was not returning for Lunch.

 

So Adrian invited Brecc and George to join them and they spent the afternoon discussing baby names and arguing whether they would be godparents to each other’s firstborn or second child.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	40. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brecc’s father, Adrian’s godfather Chad visits

Chapter 39

 

 June 28, 1996

 

 

Adrian was very surprised when Uncle Chad appeared just as they were finishing breakfast.

 

“Uncle Chad? Is something wrong?” Adrian asked rising.

 

“Don’t get up on my account, I’ll just have some coffee. I do have to head to the Ministry this morning; Duty you know.” His godfather said stiffly. “I was just asking if you were serious about serving as Brecc’s witness.

 

Adrian snorted, “Uncle Chad, our families have been friends time out of mind and our children have always been born close together. They are always best friends even if I was a terrible one.”

 

“So you and the Zabini then?”

 

“Much to mother’s disappointment, Blaise is carrying my sons. He was impregnated the same way that George was.”

 

“No offence meant but your mother is hard to please. When we were growing up, Tiberius and I used to talk about how we wanted lots of children because we had siblings. I met Mairsile I was made prefect our seventh year, Lucius was observant enough to know that Gatria would not stomach Tiberius becoming a prefect when she wasn’t. I meant Mairsile because of that. We were assigned rounds together; she was quiet and brilliant but not the least bit social. A bit like Niamh O’Shanessey, they were strangely enough good friends despite their age difference. Niamh had no one really but that canine shadow of her.”

 

“Honestly, I don’t know why you’re so upset about Brecc and George, personality-wise they are a bit alike.” Adrian observed.

 

His godfather flinched, “Really?”

 

“Aunt Mairsile is more comfortable in her greenhouses then with people, much like George prefers his lab. They are both brilliant but they prefer not to be overly apparent about it, choosing to only show it in their work. They want nothing more then to be good parents and in private they can be quite doting. They come from large families and are good siblings; George looks after the younger students like they were family. I wouldn’t be surprised if George wanted a large family…he seems close to his older siblings.”

 

“Mairsile wanted lots of children but Brecc was so big, against Andromeda’s advice Mairsile’s birth healer insisted on a natural birth. It ripped her up internally and took months to heal properly. Honestly, it nearly killed her. Andromeda told her that her body would never handle another child and it was unlikely that she would survive if she tried again. Having suffered miscarriages she didn’t want Mairsile to have to abort any children she accidentally conceived so they decided that she would have yearly contraception potions.”

 

“If you both wanted lots of kids why didn’t father,”

 

“Gatria said as soon as they knew she was expecting a boy that she was glad because she was only going through pregnancy once. She wanted a career and motherhood was going to be a minor priority once she presented Tiberius with an heir. We both were crushed but we had little choice in the matter, Gatria would never have accepted an orphan and Mairsile was already pained by her lack of ability to give me more children, it would have destroyed her.”

 

“So like Brecc you’ve attached yourself to a sentimental, sensitive Gryffindor. Clearly you have more in common then your intelligence and form.” Adrian teased.

 

His godfather seemed distraught by the comparison and rose, “I must go. Duty.”

 

“The sun would grow cold before a Montague was derelict in their devotion to duty.” Adrian smirked.

 

“I will inform Sancus that Adrian will be a witness along with Draco if he consents.” Chad said heading for the door.

 

“I doubt Draco will refuse the honour.” Blaise chuckled entering with a yawn.

 

“Zabini,” Chad Montague said as he let himself out.

 

Adrian caught Blaise up on the morning events before they went to work on the nursery.

 

They wouldn’t be officially moving into Pucey Manor until they were legally bound.

 

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	41. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brecc bonds to George

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, there is a bit of a time skip but it's a bonding. Sorry everyone but if you're reading I did not then you know that Brecc got married first, then Adrian.Chapter 40
> 
> July 10, 1996
> 
> Despite their obvious feelings for one another, Adrian was surprised that no vows would be exchanged between Brecc and George.
> 
> Brecc and George had chosen to just sign a Gringotts contract before they shared a meal with family and guests. Then they would slip away…
> 
> George's pregnancy had stretched out his six-pack; despite being six months he didn't really show because he was a large man.
> 
> The Malfoys were neighbours so it was no wonder that Draco attended with his very pregnant Bonded.
> 
> As an almost brother to the twins, Adrian was sure that Harry would have attended regardless.
> 
> Since it was a Gringotts' Contract they had each chosen two witnesses to make a strong contract: Brecc had asked Adrian and Draco who were fellow members of his Quidditch team from when Brecc was Chaser and later both a prefect and House Captain. It was no wonder that George asked Harry but the fact that he chose Charlie over his own twin or his best friend gave rise to contemplation that there might be difficulties between the three formerly tied at the hip Gryffindors.
> 
> The betrothed couple weren't holding hands; but Brecc had his hand that wasn't gripping his cane resting on George's shoulder.
> 
> The way George seemed to glow and relax in a way they hadn't really seen before, he was obviously very happy…
> 
> Not that Adrian was aware of their affection and suitability as a couple due to their spending time together when Brecc and George weren't busy with the shop or therapy for his knee.
> 
> Harry Potter-Malfoy had known George for five years but he looked as if he wasn't used to seeing him so happy. Although with the boy's own happiness with Adrian's second cousin Draco, he it was obvious he wanted that sort of joy for his friends.
> 
> The Heads of their respective Houses; Lord Septimus Weasley and Adrian's godfather Chad Montague had already signed the bonding contract.
> 
> Brecc, George and their four witnesses signed the contract.
> 
> Once it was signed and sealed Brecc hauled George close and snogged him.
> 
> George leaned close kissing him back.
> 
> The newly bonded couple snogged until they had to breathe.
> 
> Draco whistled and Adrian snickered.
> 
> Harry just grinned while a similarly pregnant Charlie looked on smugly.
> 
> "I thought he liked Montague. I caught him watching him some my last year. About time he went after him." Charlie smirked.
> 
> The newly bonded pair separated but George's lips were slightly bruised, his eyes dark with lust as he leaned against his bonded.
> 
> Chad Montague spoke up, "I suggest that we retire to the dining room to partake a meal together before we wish the couple well."
> 
> The bonding party followed him to eat.
> 
> Adrian was quite happy to see his godbrother so besotted not that he would say so publicly…
> 
> The meal was short and the guests congratulated Aunt Mairsile and Uncle Chad before leaving after Brecc and George slipped away not unlike Draco and Harry.
> 
> Adrian and Blaise returned with great reluctance to Ivy Hall, much of their things had already been moved to the Manor.
> 
> They spent the day kissing and cuddling. There was of course the occasional petting and fondling but Blaise was shy about penetrative sex as his body changed and the pregnancy became more prominent.
> 
> Adrian respected his feelings even if he craved Blaise's body as much as his lover craved his.

Chapter 40

July 10, 1996

Despite their obvious feelings for one another, Adrian was surprised that no vows would be exchanged between Brecc and George.

Brecc and George had chosen to just sign a Gringotts contract before they shared a meal with family and guests. Then they would slip away…

George's pregnancy had stretched out his six-pack; despite being six months he didn't really show because he was a large man.

The Malfoys were neighbours so it was no wonder that Draco attended with his very pregnant Bonded.

As an almost brother to the twins, Adrian was sure that Harry would have attended regardless.

Since it was a Gringotts' Contract they had each chosen two witnesses to make a strong contract: Brecc had asked Adrian and Draco who were fellow members of his Quidditch team from when Brecc was Chaser and later both a prefect and House Captain. It was no wonder that George asked Harry but the fact that he chose Charlie over his own twin or his best friend gave rise to contemplation that there might be difficulties between the three formerly tied at the hip Gryffindors.

The betrothed couple weren't holding hands; but Brecc had his hand that wasn't gripping his cane resting on George's shoulder.

The way George seemed to glow and relax in a way they hadn't really seen before, he was obviously very happy…

Not that Adrian was aware of their affection and suitability as a couple due to their spending time together when Brecc and George weren't busy with the shop or therapy for his knee.

Harry Potter-Malfoy had known George for five years but he looked as if he wasn't used to seeing him so happy. Although with the boy's own happiness with Adrian's second cousin Draco, he it was obvious he wanted that sort of joy for his friends.

The Heads of their respective Houses; Lord Septimus Weasley and Adrian's godfather Chad Montague had already signed the bonding contract.

Brecc, George and their four witnesses signed the contract.

Once it was signed and sealed Brecc hauled George close and snogged him.

George leaned close kissing him back.

The newly bonded couple snogged until they had to breathe.

Draco whistled and Adrian snickered.

Harry just grinned while a similarly pregnant Charlie looked on smugly.

"I thought he liked Montague. I caught him watching him some my last year. About time he went after him." Charlie smirked.

The newly bonded pair separated but George's lips were slightly bruised, his eyes dark with lust as he leaned against his bonded.

Chad Montague spoke up, "I suggest that we retire to the dining room to partake a meal together before we wish the couple well."

The bonding party followed him to eat.

Adrian was quite happy to see his godbrother so besotted not that he would say so publicly…

The meal was short and the guests congratulated Aunt Mairsile and Uncle Chad before leaving after Brecc and George slipped away not unlike Draco and Harry.

Adrian and Blaise returned with great reluctance to Ivy Hall, much of their things had already been moved to the Manor.

They spent the day kissing and cuddling. There was of course the occasional petting and fondling but Blaise was shy about penetrative sex as his body changed and the pregnancy became more prominent.

Adrian respected his feelings even if he craved Blaise's body as much as his lover craved his.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	42. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian bonds to Blaise- I know, I know, finally right?

Chapter 41

 

 

 

July 26, 1996

 

Thirteen days after Brecc and George were bound together legally, it was Adrian’s turn.

 

Blaise knew that Draco was disappointed he hadn’t confided his feelings for Adrian in him but since Draco had agreed to be one of his witnesses so he felt that he was forgiven.

 

Blaise bit his lip; part of him was seriously considering having his wings out for his bonding…

 

He wanted to show off a bit but he hadn’t even really shown Adrian his wings yet and well displaying them publicly before his mate saw them was cruel wasn’t it? Blaise was wearing new violet robes that were cut to fit his growing bump, Adrian had taken his measurements and fetched them from Paris when he went to grab a few things they had forgotten like harnesses to carry the boys…

 

A dominant Veela’s wings were gold like a freshly minted Galleon but a submissive’s were pure white like newly fallen snow.

 

Blaise shifted nervously on the settee in the library where he and Adrian spent every waking moment aside from eating, bathing or carnal intimacy.

 

He was going to be Blaise Gabriel Zabini-Pucey in a few minutes, his heart pounded and his body ached to be claimed by his mate, his bonded…

 

Bonded, his mate was going to give him his name so their sons would be safe…

 

Blaise knew he would lose control of his allure.

 

Submissives were usually weaker at control, especially at moments like this.

 

XooooooX

 

Adrian met his guests at the floo in the Receiving Room, “You’re here.”

 

When Draco and Harry flooed into Ivy Hall, their boys were in their carrycots but covered with a blanket to protect them from the ash of the floo.

Draco grinned and he entwined his fingers with Harry’s, “Wouldn’t miss it. I am terribly disappointed with Blaise for not telling about you.”

 

Adrian raised an eyebrow, “But not surprised?”

 

“He’s always been closed off. Blaise isn’t one to reveal his feelings or confide. I didn’t want to face mine for Harry so I didn’t take that step to deepen our relation to one that included sharing confidences. I ought to have been a better friend.” Draco shrugged.

 

Adrian clasped him on the shoulder, “You’re here now and that’s all that matters.”

 

Harry nodded, “He stood up for us, and it’s only fair.”

 

The floo flashed green fire again.

 

Brecc and George exited the floo; his godbrother’s fiancé George immediately began fussing. He inquired after Brecc’s knee and cast a charm that banished floo ash.

 

Harry giggled into Draco’s dress robes.

 

Adrian cleared his throat, “Since you are both here, well both sets of witnesses,” he amended, “we should be begin.”

 

“I don’t know Blaise but I wouldn’t wish the sad fate of my cousin’s daughter on your sons.” George offered politely.

 

Adrian knew they were referring to his cousin Calibom Weasley a soon-to-be seven year who had learned recently at his daughter was being carried by the presumed Bones heiress Susan. Only due to the girl’s ill-timed labour both she and the infant daughter she’d been expecting were no longer eligible according to the inheritance standards of most pureblood lines.

 

Though they weren’t best friends or anything; being members of the Slytherin Quidditch team and both having flown as Chaser Adrian and Brecc had always got on well.

 

Then again it was impossible to get on well with someone like Marcus Flint or Cassius Warrington. Warrington was well named, Cassius meant empty. He was certainly empty-headed.

 

The four witnesses followed Adrian to the drawing room where the contact lay on a table with two quills and black ink.

 

Blaise was practically radiant; he had an aura of quiet joy and barely restrained excitement when he looked up into Adrian’s eyes.

 

Lucius and his cousin Sancus, the Pucey solicitor were already present.

 

XooooooX

 

Blaise wasn’t surprised Lucius took Harry aside and showed him the certifying charm.

 

However, when Harry copied the wand work with great care to detail and was fastidious in his pronunciation of the spell, he was. Potter rarely seemed to take his wandwork serious…

 

Lucius gently squeezed his shoulder, “You are Lord Potter legally but Sirius is looking after your affairs until after graduation so you can certify the contract with me. Even if Adrian holds the Slytherin and Peverell titles, he shouldn’t certify his own contract.”

 

Harry smiled up at his father-in-law, “Thank you…”

 

Then Harry rejoined Draco leaving Lucius to watch over his grandsons.

 

Blaise and Adrian signed the contract handing their quills to their first witness.

 

Draco and Adrian signed first before passing the quills to Harry and George respectively.

 

Once they had all signed, Harry pulled out his wand then he and Lucius cast the certifying charm.

 

Blaise leapt into Adrian’s arms framing his lover’s face in his hands and kissed him.

 

Harry giggled leaning into Draco.

 

XooooooX

 

Adrian had caught Blaise and just held him close as they kissed.

 

Then the adults cleared their throats.

 

Blaise hid his face in Adrian’s neck.

 

“You’re my bonded…” Adrian whispered, “I promised I would have it so…”

 

“Thank Merlin, I would sooner die then be with another Nire bihotza.” Blaise said softly. “I couldn’t lie with Daphne not even if I were forced.”

 

“I would not share you mio tresoro.” Adrian said holding him tight, “I am so pleased to have you as my bonded, sons could you be anymore perfect? You promised me something once…”

 

Blaise swallowed, “Really?”

 

“You promised to tell me what that meant.” Adrian said quietly.

 

Blaise smiled, “I did, didn’t I? Nire bihotza means my heart.”

 

Draco snickered, “Adrian calls you my treasure, and you call him your heart, Blaise? I think that’s sweet…”

 

Blaise stuck his tongue out, “What do you call your mate?”

 

“Mon minou.” Draco said completely straight faced.

 

Blaise snorted, “You call Harry Potter kitten?”

 

Harry blinked; funny it was as if he didn’t remember being called that…

 

“Well now you are legally married Blaise and in control of your own fortune. Would you like us to leave you two alone?” Lucius interrupted.

 

Blaise’s eyes darkened as he looked at his mate, “Yes…”

 

Draco chuckled, “Not surprised I practically jumped my mate. I carried him off away from his bonding feast.”

 

Harry shivered.

 

Draco’s nose twitched Blaise’s allure and pheromones, the tight line of his mouth showed that they were reeking havoc with his nerves. “We’re going now.”

 

Lucius picked up his grandsons’ carrycots, “Farewell then.” His own nerves were fraying slightly and he hungered Blaise could tell that for he own mate.

 

The Malfoy family probably flooed back to Grimmauld Place immediately, likewise Brecc vanished from Ivy Hall...

 

Adrian had a lot of celebrating to do, kissing Blaise as he carried his ma…

 

Blaise slid from Adrian’s embrace like oil and water as they reached their shared bedroom, he beamed up at his mate, as he slowly undressed. With a deep breath, he finally let his wings out.

 

Blaise was only 5’7”, his wings were 6” in height and had span of 8”.

 

Blaise felt and saw Adrian’s gasp.

 

“Salazar help me…”

 

Then he was crushed to Adrian’s chest, smothered with kisses as his wings were caressed, brushes on his highly sensitive feathers sent jolts down his spine to his cock.

 

And Adrian wondered why his spine and shoulders were so sensitive, that was where his wings connected to his human body.

 

Hell his erogenous zones had more in common with bloody birds then a man…

 

Adrian shed his robes and tackled him the bed.

 

Their last shag in Ivy Hall and their first as a legally bonded was their most brilliant and with Blaise’s allure and pregnancy addled hormones, Blaise was even hornier then usual.

 

Adrian didn’t complain, the contract had to be sealed thus and who was he to complain about brilliant celebratory sex anyway?

 

 

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	43. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian and Blaise's twin boys are born

Chapter 42

 

 

 

Aug 12, 1996

 

Adrian and Blaise had finally agreed on names for their sons but even with Brecc, George and Draco’s needling they refused to say a word on the matter having decided to keep them a surprise.

 

Blaise had asked when Adrian’s godfather Chad ended his day at the Ministry and had scheduled his delivery for five thirty in the afternoon on the twelfth of August.

 

Knowing his mother was for all intents and purposes gone, and with Adrian’s parents not seeming to be involved for a few reasons, the Montagues' offer to be honorary grandparents had been a blessing even if they weren’t as fond of Blaise as Adrian, Brecc, George, Draco and Harry were.

 

Harry had accepted Blaise with as much kindness as Blaise had accepted Harry and that meant a lot.

 

George’s welcome was mostly because of Brecc and fatherhood had given Adrian and Brecc a new lease on their friendship.

 

Healer Andromeda Tonks had handed his care off to a Veela healer but had offered to assist which helped Blaise relax.

 

Healer Apollo Grannis was very jovial and had explained every step of the birthing process when he checked in at noon.

 

The plan was for Blaise to spend the night and then floo home to the house they’d chosen as a home, which was rechristened Violet Vale due to the plentiful nature of violets at the Pucey manor.

 

Adrian smiled, “Are you ready?”

 

“To be a parent? Not really but to have a family? Yes…” Blaise answered honestly.

 

“The waiting room is filled with well-wishers.” Andromeda said briskly as she entered with Healer Apollo. “The Montagues are here as well as the Malfoy-Potters, Lucius and Emelia.”

 

“I’m glad.” Adrian smirked, “Then we can tell them they’re godparents.”

 

“As if they don’t already know.” Blaise chuckled.

 

Then Adrian was asked to step aside as the two birth healers cast charms to sterilize the room, the bed and of course Blaise’s body.

 

Adrian was nervous, he knew being bent that Blaise had to have the boys surgically removed but the very idea of his bonded being cut open didn’t sit well with him.

 

Blaise wasn’t found of blood and did his best not to look down.

 

He felt a spell cast that numbed his torso; he couldn’t even feel the boys shifting because they’d gotten too big to really move.

 

Blaise caught Adrian’s eyes; they were worried and excited all at once.

 

Adrian stayed as close to the door as possible so he could loudly announce he was a father.

 

A slight feeling of being uncomfortable had Blaise looking down to see Healer Apollo elbows deep into his stomach.

 

Then he saw a drenched baby being pulled out.

 

His son…

 

No…

 

Their son…

 

Andromeda took the baby, Blaise watched as they used red string to tie the cord near the baby’s stomach before the cord was cut separating him from his son.

 

Then Andromeda left and Blaise felt a pang, but the uncomfortable feeling returned and his birth healer was reaching inside him again.

 

Before the second baby was pulled out, his son was placed on his chest dressed in a clean cloth nappy and silver bodysuit with the Slytherin crest on it as well as being wrapped in a blanket and having an emerald claiming bracelet with the Pucey crest on it locked on his wrist. It was a Flint-Rosier creation that would resize automatically as he grew…

 

Blaise’s arms came up to cradle his son, leaning down to take in his scent.

 

The baby looked at him and Blaise felt his heart swell with love and pain.

 

He could never imagine abandoning this little boy, how could his mother do such a thing?

 

The baby whimpered slightly and Blaise chuckled, “I know what you want.”

 

Adrian had gone out to fetch a pump for wizards and had help stimulate his nipples starting a week ago. So Blaise was confident he could nurse as Harry did…

 

The whimpering stopped and suckling met his ears, it was not the same as well Adrian sucked on them but it was relaxing.

 

Then he was handed the baby’s twin who was dressed in a nappy and a similar body suit but it was the Appleby Arrows instead of the silver Slytherin that the elder twin was wearing and more spells were cast while he was distracted that were likely healing him but thanks to the pain potion he didn’t feel anything. The younger twin was wearing a ruby claiming bracelet that had the new crest from the certified pureblood line Zabini-Pucey…

 

Adrian appeared at his side and bent to kiss him before helping him get the second twin to latch on. “They’re beautiful. You did well.”

 

Blaise blushed, “I just laid there…”

 

“We make adorable kids Blaise. I’ll go fetch the others.”

 

“Two at a time Adrian.” Andromeda said sternly.

 

“Yes ma’am.” Adrian beamed at her.

 

Blaise felt so much love he thought he’d break as he held his sons.

 

Adrian predictably dragged a waddling George and a limping Brecc in first.

 

Blaise gestured at the first twin who wasn’t feeding any more, “He needs to be burped I think Nire bihotza.”

 

Adrian scooped up the infant gingerly and burped him, before using one hand to conjure a chair for Brecc. “Sit.”

 

His friend blinked but nodded.

 

Once Brecc had sat and set his cane aside, Adrian knelt and put the babe in his arms. “Meet your godson Abrecan Trajan Pucey. We’re going to call him Abry.”

 

Brecc was quiet for a few heartbeats before whispering, “Abrecan?”

 

“Yes you prat.” Adrian laughed.

 

“Sounds a bit like Brecc.” George observed.

 

“That was the point. It’s an Anglo-Saxon name because Brecc’s is and Trajan because Puceys like names like that.” Blaise threw in his own two sickles.

 

“So Abry is the firstborn?” Brecc asked quietly.

 

“Yes. Don’t ask his brother’s name, we agreed not to mention it before telling his godparents.”

 

Brecc reached out to squeeze Adrian’s arm, “I’m honoured…thank you…”

 

Adrian coughed, “It’s tradition you know to have a Montague best friend as a godfather.”

 

Andromeda then appeared, “I’m going to finish his first exam so I’ll be taking him.”

 

Brecc reluctantly let her take his godson from him before limping to his feet. “We’ll send Draco and Harry in.”

 

George beamed at them, “You’ve made him very happy.”

 

“I know.” Adrian said simply.

 

Brecc was a quiet thoughtful person who was very self-contained like his parents but he had a good heart beneath his Slytherin mask.

 

Not long after Brecc and George left, Draco and Harry entered with clasped hands.

 

“How are you feeling?” Harry asked shyly.

 

“Still numb but come here.” Blaise said with a chuckle when Draco scurried over.

 

“Pick him up please? He needs a burp and I’m a bit stiff.” Blaise said with a mock sternness.

 

Draco with practised ease conjured a cloth before picking up the baby and burping him gently.

 

It wasn’t until the baby finally burped that Blaise announced the name, “Meet your godson, Enzo Draconian Zabini-Pucey.”

 

Draco’s reaction was to clutch the baby tighter, “Draconian?” he stammered.

 

“Well I couldn’t call him Draconis and talking Adrian into a non-Emperor name took time but if he can name our firstborn for Brecc then I can name our second son after you.” Blaise retorted.

 

Draco’s eyes were suspiciously wet when they looked at one another. “Thank you…I know I haven’t been that great of a friend.”

 

“You stayed my friend when I was spending a lot of time with Adrian and you trusted me to be your witness and asked me to be a godparent. It’s the least I could do.” Blaise shrugged.

 

Draco treated him to an awkward one-armed hug, “We’ll just have to do better from now on, I won’t let you down. I’ll be a wonderful godfather.”

 

“We’d both be honoured if you two would serve as godparents together.” Adrian said finally speaking up. “Brecc and George have already accepted serving for his brother.”

 

“What’s his name?” Harry piped up.

 

“Ask Brecc.” Adrian said cheekily.

 

Before anyone could say anything, the door to Blaise’s room opened.

 

“I don’t really care Andromeda what you have to say. I’m going to speak to my son.”

 

Blaise flinched.

 

Adrian’s mother was here.

 

Draco wisely handed Adrian his godson and swept Harry out of the room, “I’ll talk to Brecc then.”

 

“When mother leaves send Uncle Chad and Aunt Mairsile in.” Adrian said stiffly.

 

“So you’re a father. How kind of you to inform me that your sons were to be born today.”

 

Adrian hadn’t done any such thing, he sighed, “With Father’s illness and your work I didn’t want to trouble you.”

 

“So what have you decided to called the little brats?” Gatria snapped.

 

Adrian flinched, “These boys are your grandsons mother and I would prefer not to have you call them that. This is my second born Enzo Draconian Zabini-Pucey.”

 

“Named for the worthless Malfoy boy, why I am not surprised.” His mother spat.

 

Blaise was furious but he held his tongue.

 

“Draco is a good friend to Blaise mother and I would like it if you refrained from insulting him.” Adrian said coldly.

 

“What you call that one matters little, I take it Andromeda has your heir?” Gatria’s voice was even more icy then usual.

 

“Yes Abrecan Trajan Pucey.”

 

“Named after Chadwick’s boy, you’re going to insist on following that insipid family tradition and making Brecc his godfather aren’t you?”

 

“Yes, Brecc’s a good friend and I know he’ll be a great father. He’s been a better friend to me then I have in recent years.”

 

“Yes since the Zabini boy drugged you with his allure, I would have preferred that you remained friends with Brecc instead.” Gatria hissed.

 

“Mother while I appreciate your visit, you’re upsetting my bonded and the boys need sleep.” Adrian sniffed.

 

“Are you throwing me out?” his mother glared.

 

“If you want me to put it bluntly, yes. I’m sorry if that offends you but I would prefer not to fight you. I would like it if you were in the boys’ life but I would prefer you not insult anyone when you are around them.” Adrian ground out.

 

“Fine. Let me know when you’re not under Zabini’s influence.” Then she stormed out.

 

Andromeda had placed Abry in a hospital bassinet beside Blaise’s bed, “If you want me to fetch Chadwick and Mairsile I can unless you need a few minutes.”

 

“Tell them to come in but let us have a few minutes.”

 

“I’ll take Enzo with me and I’ll bring them back together.” Andromeda said holding her arms out for the boy.

 

Adrian reluctantly handed him off before sitting beside Blaise and taking him gently in his arms, “I’m so sorry mio tresoro.”

 

At the whispered endearment, Blaise broke down and sobbed quietly.

 

Adrian just held him.

 

He hadn’t expected his mother to show up, likely her elf informed her of the birth. He hadn’t told her to avoid a scene like this but likely he had ended up causing it instead.

 

Blaise had calmed down when Andromeda returned with Adrian’s godparents and Enzo.

 

Aunt Mairsile looked worried and Uncle Chad furious.

 

“What did that wench do to Blaise?”

 

“She insulted our sons’ names, Blaise and our choice in godparents.” Adrian grumbled.

 

“I never liked her. I can think of quite a few harsh things to call her but I won’t use them in front of the children.” Chad snarled.

 

“Hush,” there was something softer about Mairsile, “Are you alright Zabi…I mean Blaise?”

 

Blaise nodded, “I’ll be okay, I’m used to her not liking me.”

 

“What are their names? The boys won’t tell us.” Mairsile asked gently.

 

Adrian gestured at the boy in the bassinet wearing the Slytherin silver bodysuit, “Abrecan Trajan Pucey, Brecc and George’s godson. We’re going to call him Abry.”

 

Aunt Mairsile looked touched; “You’re naming him after my Brecc?”

 

“Yes.” Adrian beamed.

 

“I don’t see what’s so bad about that.” Uncle Chad muttered. “He’s a cute kid.”

 

“He’s sleepy but you can pick him up Aunt Mairsile.” Adrian offered.

 

“If that wench is going to behave so horribly I’d be honoured to stand as a grandfather.” Uncle Chad offered.

 

Blaise sniffed, “Please? My parents are both gone…”

 

“It’s about time a Montague was grandfather to a Pucey.” Chad said with a smirk that quickly fell. “I know if Tiberius could be here he would, he would be so proud. That nonsense about you and the Goyle girl was all Gatria you know.”

 

Adrian was slightly surprised but not shocked at the observation, “Either way, with my being bonded with sons it should free Giselle up. Especially with Greg the Head of the Family since their father was arrested. I do feel slightly for the embarrassment they’ll suffer but if they are happy I’ve got nothing to hold against them.”

 

Mairsile had picked up Abry and was humming to him in Gaelic; she was Irish after all.

 

Adrian felt terrible for her that she had only had one child but she had two grandsons already and soon she’d have two blood granddaughters as well not to mention Fred’s daughter since neither of her parents wanted her.

 

“What’s this one’s name?” Chad asked surprising them by taking the other baby from Andromeda.

 

“Enzo Draconian Zabini-Pucey.” Blaise said softly.

 

“A very good name,” Adrian’s godfather observed, “I take it that Draco’s the godfather of this little one?”

 

Adrian nodded, “We asked him and Harry.”

 

“They’re good kids, they dote on their Orion and Scorpius. I’m confident that they wouldn’t disappoint.” Mairsile said softly.

 

Adrian watched his godparents cradling his sons and was grateful that his father had given him Uncle Chad and Aunt Mairsile as family.

 

Blaise drifted off to sleep after Andromeda pressed potions on him.

 

Adrian was sad when his godparents left and Aunt Mairsile especially looked reluctant to leave.

 

“They are precious. You’re a very lucky young man; I’ll do my best to be good to Blaise. I’m sorry I wasn’t kinder before. Thank you for being such a mature Bondmate. You’ll be a good father; and Blaise is very lucky to have you. Take care of them and I’m only a floo call away if you need anything. You’re at Pucey Manor?”

 

“I renamed it to Violet Vale actually but yes we thought it would be best to not be so close to the Goyles right now.” Adrian said quietly.

 

Mairsile surprised them by hugging him, “Rest while you can. Do you have everything?”

 

“Blaise filled some bottles before we came so I’m prepared. I’ll look after the boys so he can rest and I’ll nap while I can.” Adrian said hugging her back.

 

“I’ll let the others know you’re resting and I’ll tell them the boys names since Brecc and Draco won’t.” Uncle Chad whispered.

 

“Thank you both.” Then Adrian gently crawled into bed with Blaise and closed his eyes.

 

He was a dad…

 

XooooooX

 

While Adrian was packing up the hospital bag that Blaise had packed and repacked numerous times.

 

When the door opened unexpectedly, the discharge papers were already signed.

 

Adrian was just waiting for Blaise to finish feeding Abry and Enzo as well as dress.

 

To Blaise’s irritation he was forbidden to really lift anything for two more days and wasn’t allowed to bathe until tomorrow.

 

Adrian frowned, “What is the matter?”

 

Brecc gasped, “Johnson went into labour a few hours ago, Fred finally decided to let the family know. Andromeda said she’s progressing faster now. Shouldn’t be more then two hours…

 

“How many doors down?” Blaise asked tiredly, still trying to wake up fully from the sleeping draught and deal with the lingering ache from his surgery yesterday.

 

“Down two doors and across the corridor.” Brecc said briskly.

 

Adrian and Blaise nodded.

 

“Do you want me to stay with you?” Adrian asked.

 

“If its not too much to ask.” Brecc said nervously.

 

Blaise sat up gingerly, “Give Brecc two of our bottles. Hopefully, Johnson will send them milk at least until George gives birth.”

 

“Given her innate selfishness I’m not holding my breath.” Brecc said accepting the offered bottles before he turned to head back down the corridor.

 

Adrian burped both boys before buckling them into the twin carrier that he wore strapped to his body, wrapping a cloak around him to protect them from floo ash. Adrian knelt to let Blaise climb on his back, complete with the hospital bag.

 

Adrian slipped out of the hospital room and into Andromeda’s office the same way they arrived.

 

Adrian left Blaise in the care of their doting elves covered with a blanket in the library because it was closer to the bedroom.

 

Blaise sleepily kissed him, staying up just long enough to eat a little breakfast.

 

XooooooX

 

Adrian found Brecc sitting nervously with George, his godbrother’s arm around George’s waist.

 

Brecc’s knuckles were white where they gripped his cane.

 

It was less then Brecc said, it meant that Johnson’s body was just as keen to be rid of the infant as Johnson was herself…

 

Less then two hours after Brecc limped into Blaise’s room in the Maternity/Paternity Ward, Andromeda exited with the babe.

 

It was wrapped in a lavender blanket and they could see caramel skin and a tuft of auburn hair.

 

George held out his arms, “Clary…”

 

Andromeda handed the baby girl to her paternal uncle who rocked her.

 

“Welcome to the world Clarine…” George held her between his heart and his rounded stomach.

                       

Brecc caressed her cheek, “When can she come home?”

 

Andromeda nodded, “She’s very healthy, it’s safe to take her. Since you’ve already received custody papers for her, there can’t be any complaint. Breastfeeding is the healthiest for infants but George has yet to give birth.”

 

“We’ll accept milk from either Blaise or Johnson until George’s comes in, perhaps having Clary will help stimulate his milk.” Brecc said gruffly.

 

Clary let out a mewling sound not unlike a kitten’s, Brecc fished a bottle out of the bag from Adrian and tapped it with his wand testing it on his forearm with surprising fluidity before handing it to George.

 

George rocked her gently while giving her a bottle; there was something far gentler about George when he was separated from Fred and away from the pitch.

 

Brecc pulled out an infant carrier, that wasn’t unlike the one Adrian had carried Abry and Enzo home in he strapped onto George’s chest and secured Clary in it.

 

Adrian watched at his godbrother exchanged a kiss with his bonded.

 

“Let’s go home.”

 

Adrian followed them to Andromeda’s office and the family who had assembled for the birth returned home.

 

Adrian suspected that Clary’s extended family would drop by just as Aunt Mairsile did…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
>  
> 
> A/n: Abrecan means storm in Anglo-Saxon and also has the benefit in being similar to Brecc. Trajan means unconquered and not available but they they chose it because they wanted a strong name.
> 
>  
> 
> Enzo means winner and ruler of the house in Italian, while Draconian was picked because it is pertaining to Draco as opposed to its literal meaning of harsh or severe.


	44. chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George's girls are born!

 

Chapter 43

 

Fenice and Galiene are born

 

September 1, 1996

 

Much Adrian’s slight annoyance, since neither Brecc nor George were returning to Hogwarts they’d scheduled George’s delivery for eight in the morning on the first of September.

 

Adrian could only hope that for Blaise’s sake the girls were born quickly enough that they wouldn’t miss the train if Blaise changed his mind and decided to ride it. It was optional so if Blaise stuck to the original plan, then they would just floo over to the castle and arrive in the common room.

 

He’d taken most of the night feedings since the delivery of Abry and Enzo, mostly because he knew that Blaise needed his rest.

 

Adrian wasn’t really looking forward to returning to Hogwarts mostly because Blaise would be in classes all day.

 

Then again it would give Adrian time to bond to his sons…

 

Blaise had taken to pumping milk shyly and storing it when he felt uncomfortably full; Adrian of course made sure that he drank plenty of liquids to replenish his fluids. Blaise had taken to sending some of the bottles to George to feed Clary since George had yet to deliver.

 

Adrian also was making sure that Blaise was following the post-birth diet…

 

While Adrian was fond of his sons and glad they were finally born, he had not enjoying the moratorium on sex that both healers had imparted before releasing Blaise and the boys from St. Mungos’.

 

They were told about a week ago they couldn’t have sex until Blaise healed completely and that it would be for what was left of August and possibly into September.

 

Adrian could only hope that for Brecc’s sake that he was allowed to wait in a chair, his friend’s disability would make standing during the delivery painful and likely impossible.

 

It was strange being on the other side of the delivery room waiting but Adrian was almost smug, if anyone deserved to be a father it was Brecc…

 

Aunt Mairsile was distracting herself and cuddling Abry, she’d become more open and affectionate since Abry and Enzo were born. Her inability to give Brecc siblings must have hurt her immensely.

 

She’d brought the boys little gifts, Abry had a stuffed Abraxan and Enzo had a pegacorn with rainbow wings and a golden horn. Granted they were too young for them quite yet but Adrian was touched by the gifts especially since his mother hadn’t sent anything. In fact the woman hadn’t contacted him since he’d asked her to leave the delivery room if she couldn’t be pleasant…

 

Blaise had hugged a startled Mairsile and cried on her…

 

Charlie, his bonded Viktor, Bill and his wife Fleur were there as well along with Alicia and Lee Jordan who were cooing over their goddaughter Clarine Lorena.

 

Clarine was born the day after Abry and Enzo, when Angelina went into labour unexpectedly just before Blaise and their sons were due to be released.

 

Fred was clearly absent along with Ron and Ginny but the rest of the Weasley-Prewetts with the exception of Gideon were all crowded in the waiting room with them.

 

Blaise had Enzo and was feeding him under that nursing blanket that they’d bought while Mairsile had a bottle.

 

The way Uncle Chad was pacing and eying the delivery room door nervously, you would think that he was the expectant father rather then Brecc.

 

“What’s taking so long?” he grumbled.

 

“Chadwick Montague sit down!” his Aunt hissed. “Andromeda will be out when she’s out, your pacing won’t help. George will be just fine. It isn’t like my delivery; it won’t take hours. I doubt it will take much longer then when little Abry was born.”

 

Chastised, his godfather sat down, “I’m still uneasy about being a grandfather.”

 

“You’ve good with Abry and Enzo what is the trouble?” Mairsile shrugged.

 

“Girls…of all the things Brecc had girls.” Chad ran his hand through his hair, “You know I’m not close to my siblings. Deanna is four years younger, Devon’s eight behind me and Maria’s fifteen years my junior.”

 

“So? Daimh’s a year older and Fiontan’s two years younger.” Mairsile sniffed.

 

“I don’t know how to handle girls…hell I didn’t even know twins were in our family…” Chad muttered.

 

“They aren’t.” Lady Weasley said stiffly. “Identical twins run in the Prewett family, Gideon was a twin.”

 

George’s father Arthur Weasley-Prewett flinched.

 

Just then the door opened and Brecc limped out with a baby cuddled to his chest with his right arm, he made his way over to Adrian. “Your goddaughter, Fenice Clarissa.”

 

With practiced ease, Adrian took her in his arms to get a proper look at her.

 

Fenice had baby blue eyes and feather soft wispy red curls, she was dressed in a lilac dress and had an emerald claiming bracelet on her left wrist bearing the Montague crest…

 

“She’s beautiful...” Adrian whispered.

 

“Just like her papa.” Brecc said quietly.

 

Lee Jordan choked, Alicia Jordan nee Spinnet snorted and the Weasleys chuckled.

 

Brecc ignored them, “I don’t care if no one else believes me it’s my opinion.”

 

“George isn’t beautiful, he’s hot, sexy and muscular.” Alicia glared.

 

“Should a bonded woman be saying that?” Brecc snarled, “He’s my bonded and I can think he’s beautiful.” 

 

Alicia reacted as if he’d struck her.

 

Uncle Chad clapped his son on the back, “He’s your bonded and you’re a Montague, your appreciating his appearance is a given and you’re right; no one else’s opinion matters.”

 

Reluctantly, Adrian handed Fenice to his godfather who gingerly took her.

 

“She is beautiful.” Uncle Chad observed.

 

It was very true, Blaise thought as he crept up to the large man’s shoulder.

 

Sure Brecc was the tallest man in the room at 6’5 and if it weren’t for his quiet gentle aura he would be terrifying. His father was about an inch shorter and not as broad…

 

If Blaise had been looking for the strongest male to have for his mate, he would have chosen Brecc but he hadn’t been. Blaise honestly doubted that was why George liked Adrian; they were both brilliant, his inner gay boy thought they were gorgeous and had to be sexy together- the few kisses he’d witnessed were smoking hot.

 

Adrian was all he wanted and needed as cheesy as it sounded.

 

Brecc limped up to Lee and Alicia Jordan where he painfully knelt, “Give me Clarine please…”

 

“Is it safe to carry a baby?” the former Gryffindor and Quidditch announcer snarked.

 

“I asked you to come for George’s sake and because you’re her godparents. But that was her parents’ decision. I’ve taken care of her since she was born with George; she’s like my own. Clary’s just as precious as Nixie and Gail to me, I could never hold her selfish parents against her. She’s just a little girl who wants love; if I thought I could hurt her I wouldn’t touch her. I know I’m huge and extremely strong, I could have easily been a Beater but I’d don’t revel in my strength. I ordered a practice doll to practice parenting and I’ve done my therapy, I’m confident that I can carry the girls without injuring them. Let me have her, I want to introduce Clary to Nixie.” Brecc said bitterly.

 

“Why do you call her Nixie?” Charlie asked quietly.

 

“Fenice means Phoenix and well Nixie is cute and sounds better then anything else we came up with as a nickname. Clarissa and Clarine are too close, Rissa and Rini sounded silly.” Brecc said with a shrug after he finally managed to get his niece by law and ward from the irritating Jordans limping his way to his father and his daughter.

 

When the two adult Montagues stood elbow to elbow, Brecc spoke gently.

 

“Clary this is your cousin Nixie, I hope you’ll be good friends.”

 

Just then the delivery room door opened and Gideon exited with another bundle in his arm, “Her sister Galiene Davina.”

 

Galiene was wrapped in a dove grey blanket and wore a navy blue dress; on her left wrist was the ruby claiming bracelet that proclaimed her the second born of the House of Montague.

 

Brecc gestured with his head at Draco, “Give her to Draco please.”

 

Draco leaned down to lay Scorpius in his travel cot before rising.

 

Fenice and Galiene, christened Nixie and Gail’s adopted grandfather placed Gail in Draco’s arms.

 

Harry put Orion down in his own travel cot before scurrying over to peer over Draco’s arm. “She is really pretty.”

 

“Identical twins but as a healer I’ve learned sometimes all babies look alike, you’ll know for sure as they grow older. It gets pretty obvious…” Gideon spoke up but he had the same look of grandfatherly pride that Arthur and Chad had even if he didn’t share much blood with the girls being in truth their great uncle by blood.

 

Draco and Adrian half dragged, half nudged Brecc back into one of the chairs in the waiting room outside George’s delivery room.

 

The extended family cooed over the three girls Nixie, Gail and Clary but eventually Andromeda appeared claiming that George wanted his girls back.

 

Adrian and Draco each carried one of the girls into the delivery room.

 

Brecc and Adrian were both beaming fathers, Blaise wondered if their kids would eventually make a match of it.

 

With all the trouble Blaise and Adrian went through in regard to arranged matches, they would not be accepting anything close to a betrothal contract even something as silly as a verbal agreement.

 

Blaise would support any match his sons wanted…

 

He loved them too much to put them through the horrible pain he and Adrian suffered.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> A/n: Fenice is an Arthurian name meaning phoenix which is also a constellation, Galiene is another Arthurian name that means ‘of the sea’, Davina means beloved and Clarine means: bright, clear, making famous, brilliant and gentle depending on here you look. Clarine is related of course to Clarissa but its listed as a pet form of Clara with Clara meaning Bright or Illustrious. Clarine is also Arthurian and is credited as the mother of Lancelot while Clarissa is a simplified version of Clarissant who was a sister of Gawain.


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

 

A Return to Hogwarts

 

September 1, 1996

 

Because having all of those babies on the train was too much, the student parents with infants were allowed to floo to Hogwarts.

 

Not wanting the brave the train or the public outside the hospital, Blaise and Adrian flooed to Hogwarts soon after George’s delivery of Nixie and Gail.

 

There was at least one fireplace in the House Common rooms that was hooked up temporarily to the Floo Network at Headmaster Flitwick’s request as well as the apartments to St. Mungos’ so it wasn’t very difficult to floo to their apartment after arriving in Slytherin if they wanted to.

 

Their school apartment was accessible via a portrait of Elizabeth Burke and just down to the dungeon corridor from the hidden entrance to the Slytherin Common room.

 

On his trip to Charlene’s to pick up the milk expresser, Adrian had paid for a duplicate set of nursery furniture that he had set up by his elves exactly as Blaise had insisted on having in the nursery at Violet Vale.

 

The elves had already unpacked their trunks filling their wardrobes as well as the twin’s dresser with clothes and plenty of nappies.

 

As well as infant pain relievers, sleeping draughts, fever reducers, cold remedy and flu draughts and just about anything potions-wise they could need for babies and even Blaise who was nursing.

 

Blaise was just starting to regain his natural body shape, losing the pregnancy weight which made his bonded happy. The cesarean scar was fading and Blaise used copious amounts of scar reducer balm to get rid of both it and the stretch marks.

 

Adrian loved him no matter what but that was that.

 

They had settled in having lunch together in private.

 

It wasn’t until near dinner time that Blaise dressed in his school uniform, strapping Enzo to his chest and covering him with his Slytherin robes.

 

Because Adrian had graduated, he had on more relaxed attire which consisted of crisp black slacks, a violet long-sleeve dress shirt due to the brisk weather and his most comfortable shoes. He strapped Abry to his chest and wrapped an arm around Blaise’s waist to escort him to the Great Hall.

 

They met Giselle whose gently swelling stomach added to her aura of contentment while Millie had their hands linked together, Draco and Harry had a twin each and they too had linked hands, but Greg wasn’t there nor was Vince.

 

The party made their way to the first floor and found Vince coming down the Great Staircase with Pansy, Mal and Greg right behind him as well as numerous other students who had either babies or very pregnant stomachs.

 

The Great Hall was mostly empty but there were far more professors then usual on the dais; Dumbledore was absent of course and in his place was Professor Flitwick. Hagrid wasn’t there yet but Professor McGonagall who looked extremely pale was which was odd was.

 

Harry joined them in claiming seats at Slytherin suprisingly enough.

 

The married with babies or expecting couples took seats together with Susan Bones shyly leading a Gryffindor over to the Hufflepuff table while Mandy Brocklehurt and Glais Ollivander sat at Ravenclaw. Luna was at Gryffindor with Neville and their twins Lysander and Lorcan, while a pouting pregnant Ginny shoved Michael Corner out of her way and sat by herself at Gryffindor. 

 

Lavender tried to gently nudge Ron to sit with Neville, Luna, Pavarti, Dean, Seamus and Colin only to have him storm away from her to sit with Ginny.

 

Padma and Su Li sat with Cho and Rodger as well as Marietta and Marcus Belby while Katie Bell had Leanne with her at Gryffindor.

 

There were graduated students at three House tables: Rodger Davies and Gemma Farley at Ravenclaw, Adrian at Slytherin and Tamsym Inglebee at Hufflepuff but there were no graduated students sitting with the Gryffindors surprisingly enough.

 

Seeing one of his fellow prefects who graduated last June seated up at the professors’ table was surprising, it was Deb Smith…

 

There was a slightly familiar witch sitting beside former Head Girl, Penelope Clearwater, Adrian was almost certain that she was one of the witches from Beauxbatons. What was she doing here he wondered.

 

Snape was back but was seated next to Flitwick in McGonagall’s usual seat while McGonagall was further down the table.

 

Pretty soon the non-expectant and current parents entered the Great Hall and began filling the tables and the noise level quadrupled which sent the babies wailing…

 

Adrian cast a muffling charm around their circle; both Draco, Harry and Blaise gave him wane smiles of gratitude while they and Adrian went to soothe the unhappy infants.

 

Once the current students were all seated, the Head of Slytherin House and now Deputy Headmaster slipped out through the anti-chamber behind the dais to fetch the First Years for Sorting.

 

Was it presumptuous to say that there was something so right about the Head of Slytherin being Deputy Headmaster?

 

Flitwick rose, “Welcome back to a new year at Hogwarts and the beginning of a new era of leadership. My name for those of you who have forgotten is Philip Gorlois Flitwick but I prefer to be called 'Filius'. I am your new Headmaster; I would like to welcome you and our First Years to Hogwarts.”

 

Professor Snape led in the First Years just as Filch set down the stool and Sorting hat.

 

“This is my Deputy Headmaster Severus Prince, yes he was previously Professor Snape but he has accepted the title from his maternal family when he was bonded. So please address him as Professor Prince. Now the Sorting will begin.”

 

From their side of the Great Hall, Mal and Dean waited impatiently to see where their siblings Mark and Dana were sorted.

 

Unfortunately Prewett and Thomas were rather far down the list…

 

Snap…no Professor Prince finally called out. “Mark Prewett.”

 

Dean, Neville and Seamus whistled at him while Mal watched frowning.

 

Mark stepped forward and placed the worn Sorting hat on his head.

 

There was some silence before it announced, “Ravenclaw!”

 

There was some stillness before Luna bounced up, “Come on then.” She swished her hand and the hat floated to Professor Prince even as she held out her hand to Mark.

 

The boy blushed fiercely.

 

Luna tugged him over to Ravenclaw to introduce him to her House, whispering, “Hi, Luna Lovegood. You are at Deerfield when Pavarti arrived. I’m a prefect this year. Come find me if you have questions. She pushed him towards her cousin Maia, “Maia look after him would you?”

 

The tacturn Slytherin rolled her eyes, “Alright cousin.”

 

The Sorting had gone on as usual despite Luna’s departure from the norm but that was her way.

 

It wasn’t a surprise when Dean’s sister Dana was called up and sorted in Ravenclaw as well.

 

Luna skipped forward to greet her and led her over to Ravenclaw to sit with Mark.

 

After the last First Year was Sorted, Headmaster Flitwick rose again.

 

“I am not the only change in staff this year. Minerva stepped down as Deputy Headmistress but still retains her Headship of Gryffindor and teaching OWL and NEWT Transfiguration. Pomona is still Head of Hufflepuff but chose to teach Herbology only to the First through Fourth Years.”

 

Blaise noticed that Harry frowned; he had heard that Longbottom was close to Sprout and had been contemplating entering an apprenticeship with her.

 

“My replacement as Head of Ravenclaw is Septima Vector who teaches Arithmancy, Bathsheba Babbling with continue to teach Ancient Runes. Charlie Weasley has agreed to teach Care of Magical Creatures, his sister-in-law Fleur Delacour will be tutoring a select number of Seventh Years in core subjects, former Head Girl Penelope Clearwater will be teaching Charms to the Third and Fourth Years, while Audrey Ollivander will teach the First and Second Years Charms.” Flitwick continued.

 

As each professor was announced they rose to bow or curtsy.

 

“Nymphadora Tonks is on loan from the Auror Department to teach elementary defence; while her mother Andromeda Black-Tonks will teach Birthing, healing for Parents as well as Introductory Healing. Jointly she will be handling the Infirmary with Niles Martin. Niles’ bondmate David will be joining our staff as a Mind Healer, yes he has been informed as to the traumatic events at Hogwarts over the last few years and promised to look after us. Also assisting Healer Andromeda are Mediwitch Aednat McCullum and her apprentice Deborah Smith, Auror Tonks’ bondmate.”

 

Mal noticed that Auror Tonks stiffened and Healing Apprentice Smith’s eyes turned to the floor when they were announced as bonded. Now she was really feeling guilty for her happiness…

 

There was another Herbology Professor introduced, an Alger Wood who had Neville sputtering in surprise. There were two new History of Magic Professors Fiona and Fontaine Fortescue who seemed to be father and daughter given their appearance which could be deceiving. Fiona was introduced as the Pre-Owl History Professor while Fontaine was teaching the OWL and NEWT students. An Ethan Bones, like Susan’s father was to teach the First through Fourth Years Transfiguration. Potions was likewise divided with a Damocles Martin teaching the OWL and NEWT students, leaving a Horace Slughorn to teach the younger years.

 

That seemed as if it were the last of the staff announcements until

 

Michael’s stepmother entered, “I am sorry I am late Headmaster, we were just seeing to the last of the alterations.”

 

Flitwick nodded, “May I introduce the Head of Hogwarts’ Nursery, Gwen Ollivander-Corner. These are her assistants. Gemma Farley, Tamsym Inglebee, Grant Page and Felicity Stretton.”

 

Now they were invited to eat and given a final welcome to Hogwarts…

 

The nursing and pregnant students were practically famished by the time the food appeared steaming on the shining gold plates.

 

“Finally!” Blaise and Draco’s ears twitched as Ron grumbled, “Long-winded old fool.”

 

Lavender appeared to be trying to make herself as small as possible.

 

Hermione had finally arrived; Harry was surprised when she sat with Lavender and the others.

 

But he was soon distracted by his own gnawing hunger.

 

Draco ignored the other Slytherins while unselfconscious doting on him, eating with one hand while feeding Scorpius a bottle with the other.

 

Adrian was doing the same as were Harry and himself, as far as Blaise could tell they had the only babies at Slytherin thus far…

 

Blaise was soon sleepily so Draco dismissed him promising to see him at breakfast.

 

Blaise felt abit guilty as he was tucked into bed and dressed with a spell by his mate.

 

Adrian ruffled his hair before heading to put Abry and Enzo to bed.

 

Classes would start tomorrow because it was a Sunday tonight…

 

Blaise felt more at ease with the idea of Adrian looking after their babies than leaving them in a nursery with persons he wasn’t sure of…

 

He quickly fell asleep…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

 

Wiccanings

 

September 7, 1996

 

The first Saturday following George’s delivery of Nixie and Gail was the joint Wiccaning with Adrian and Blaise’s Abry and Enzo, which was of course overseen by Adrian’s godparents Chadwick and Mairsile Montague at Violet Vale.

 

Filius had been kind enough to agree to the Wiccaning taking place on the seventh day of Nixie and Gail’s life.

 

Nixie and Gail’s cousin Clary had a rushed Wiccaning with the minimum of guests due to her reluctant parents’ impatience to be free of parental duties.

 

Adrian’s father Tiberius was still ill and hospitalised while his mother Gatria hadn’t contacted him since he’d asked her to leave Blaise’s delivery room if she couldn’t be pleasant.

 

He’d only sent them an invitation to the Wiccaning out of courtesy so she couldn’t complain again that he had left her out of this milestone of their family’s twin heirs.

 

As pathetic as it was Adrian truly hoped that she would refuse to attend...

 

Adrian’s elf Gigi and his Aunt Mairsile had overseen the preparations while Blaise looked after their sons.

 

The godparents were of course present as were members of the couples’ friends and extended family.

 

Each parent had a child and in deference to Brecc’s disability each were seated at a cardinal point.

 

Due to the lovely weather, the ceremony was being held out in the open air.

 

“Daughters of Mother Magic who have gone before, in Sister moon’s name that you attend this rite, and welcome this child to the moonlit earth.”

 

“Sons of Mother Magic, who have gone before, in Brother Sun’s name we ask that you attend this rite, and welcome this child to the sunlit earth.”

 

Behind each was a friend or relation of the couples; Neville stood behind Harry, Pansy behind Draco, and Greg behind Blaise as well as Giselle behind Adrian.

 

Given the expected betrothal of Giselle and Adrian, the Goyle family’s presence was a surprise of sorts to anyone outside their immediate circle.

 

Brother Sun guide these heirs in the ways of kindness and courage. Let them be valiant and wise, as you are. Give to them your talents and appreciation for poetry, art and music. Warm them through the long days of learning ahead.

 

Sister Moon protect these heirs with your vigilance. Let them breathe in your fresh air of the forest. Let them be as strong, free, and independence as you are. Guide their hunt for their own path. Protect them through the darkest of nights, and them ponder the infinity of the starry sky.

 

Draco held a feather in his hand, “Hail East! Recognize these heirs. Help them to soar in the limitless sky of thought and imagination. Send gentle breezes to guide them on their path. Bless them with all the airborne powers of the East.”

 

“Hail South! Recognize these heirs. Warm them, strengthen their Will with your energy. Send light to help them prevail in the challenges that await them. Bless them with all the burning powers of the South.” Given Harry’s ‘adventures’ the welcome coming from him made sense.

 

“Hail West! Recognize these heirs. Help them to swim the deep seas of emotion and empathy. Send them cleansing waters to cleanse them of doubts and confusion. Bless them with all the flowing powers of the West.” George had gained far more confidence since bonding to Brecc.

 

“Hail North! Recognize these heirs. Help them to stand firm on Mother Earth. Send them rich soil to root in, and connect her with all that is. Bless them with all the solid powers of the North.” Brecc was steadfast as earth despite being from the ‘water’ house.

 

Once the four directions were acknowledged at their cardinal points by the godparents and their elements welcomed the ceremony began in earnest.

 

“How do you enter?” Aunt Maisile asked after walking the circle to open it officially

 

“In search of protection, love and friendship.” Adrian said firmly as he and Blaise stood outside the circle.

 

“Welcome you have bid this circle cast for what purpose?” Uncle Chad asked.

  
“To name and protect heirs born to the House of Pucey.” Adrian was smug.

 

“Consort what should

 

“Since the birth of Magic, children have not been the sole responsibility of the blood parents. This responsibility is too great for any one, or even two, people to bear alone. I would hope that all in friendship would help a child in need. As a reminder that children need many sources of support, the tradition of spiritual parents arose. These chosen people will have a special relationship with heirs and heiresses; will be there should he need someone outside the home to talk to; to share experiences, and be a neutral and loving third party should the family need help. Also to grant protection to ensure the child from magical harm is within their gift through love and sacrifice.”

 

Adrian held Abrecan in his left arm as he gestured for Brecc and George to join them, “Brecc and George, will you participate in the upbringing of this heir? Will you be there to listen to him, and to help and advise us in his welfare, if necessary?”

 

“Bless and keep you Abry, son of the House of Pucey.  I will be here for you whose outer name will be Abrecan Trajan.” Brecc stood firm, his grip on his wand cane as he swore.

 

George echoed his oath.  


Blaise held Enzo in his left arm as he gestured for Harry and Draco, “Will you participate in the upbringing of this heir? Will you be there to listen to him, and to help and advise us in his welfare, if necessary?”

 

“Bless and keep you Enzo, son of the House of Peverell.  I will be here for you whose outer name will be Enzo Draconian.” Draco’s voice trembled a bit at the end.

 

Harry echoed Draco.

 

“Do you four offer your magic freely? To share your strength to protect this child entrusted to you?”

 

“We do.”

 

Brecc was a clear red, George pink, Draco orange-yellow and Harry gold...

 

The magic from the godparents joined with Adrian, Blaise’s and their sons; Adrian had a deeper red to his magic, Blaise yellow-green, Abry’s magic matched his sire’s and Enzo shared Brecc’s colour naturally.

 

Once the light dispersed, Brecc and George switched places with Adrian and Blaise passing off Enzo and Abry to Brecc’s cousin Max O’Flaherty and her consort-husband Tony.

 

The wiccaning’s oaths were repeated once more under Adrian’s Uncle Chad and Aunt Mairsile.

 

The magic shared danced around the child growing stronger, the only difference were the colour of the magic since Brecc and George had exchanged themselves for Adrian and Blaise.

 

Nixie was a bright Orange while Gail took after George and was a bright pink…

 

Brecc’s mum Mairsile beamed down at her granddaughters, after dismissing the circle, “In ancient days, the good fairies all blessed the baby with a special gift or blessing, Harry asks now that a few of you bestow them with a personal blessing. I bless thee, Nixie and Gail with oil, and welcome thee as mother to daughter.”

 

“I bless thee, Abry and Enzo with oil, and welcome thee as father to a son.” Chad echoed.

 

Draco his finger into a chalice of wine, before repeating the action, “I bless thee Enzo and Gail with wine, and welcome thee to my heart.”

 

Dipping his finger into a chalice of water, Harry swallowed before repeating his mate, "I bless thee, Enzo and Gail with water, and welcome thee to my heart."

 

Blaise touched the palms of his hands on Gail and Nixie’s foreheads. "I dedicate you to a life of peace and love."

 

George repeated the blessing for Abry and Enzo, making Blaise smile.

 

Luna resting her hands on Gail and Nixie’s 'third eye', "It is my wish that you may see your way clearly." Then repeated her blessing for Enzo and Abry.

 

Neville grinned, touching all four infants’ heart, "It is my wish that your heart always be open."

 

Luna slid her arm into Neville’s, beaming up at her bonded.

 

Brecc and Adrian touch the godbabies’ chests, "It is our wish that your Will and Strength be strong."

 

"It is my wish that you be joyful and loving." Charlie said beaming as he blessed George’s twin girls.

 

Giselle bounced up to bless Adrian’s boys, echoing the same wish.

 

Then they broke for a celebratory meal but they put the babies down to rest in another room.

 

They were going to have to head back to Hogwarts at some point, well everyone but Brecc’s parents, Brecc and George but that was fine.

 

Brecc and Adrian had something in common with their kids, they too shared a wiccanning…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

 

September 8, 1996

 

Family Dinner

                           

 

While Blaise had been aware of another Zabini in Slytherin last year, he hadn’t reached out to his probable cousin then. That was because he had been torn between his heart and his respect for Adrian’s precieved duty to bond to Giselle at the time. Also because his attempt to reach out to his father’s family had been rebuffed at a young age.

 

He would have invited Caterina and her bonded to dinner earlier but between her stressful pregnancy with quadruplets and rushed bonding as well as his own pregnancy, it seemed wiser to wait.

 

While he was aware that both Caterina and Jacob were essentially tutored rather than attending classes like himself due to smaller number of pregnancies in their respective years, he had invited them to dinner.

 

Jacob apparently had a lighter schedule despite being a NEWT student because he had tested out of some subjects such as Herbology due to his previous instruction at Durmstrang being ahead of Hogwarts. Being a OWL student, Caterina couldn’t exactly drop classes just yet.

 

Luckily a majority of the pregnant fifth years were expected to all have given birth by October so they could return to brewing rather than merely having lectures.

 

With the likely exceptions of the witches whose pregnancies were likely sired by other witches…

 

Blaise wasn’t a cook, that wasn’t a skill he had cultivated but he was eager to meet his cousin and hoped she really would come.

 

Adrian kneaded his shoulders, “She’ll come. You did provide blood for her when she underwent surgery to deliver her own babies. She at least owes you thanks for that. You don’t have to follow her sire’s dictates, she can be as involved in our children’s lives as you want.”

 

Blaise was grateful to the Lilithian, without her they wouldn’t be bonded…

 

Being bonded to Adrian was a dream that he had dare not dream…

 

Abry and Enzo were sleeping in baskets near the hearth but not so near as to be unsafe with a one-way privacy charm that would keep their conversations from waking their boys but allow Blaise to hear them if they woke.

 

A bell-like charm informed them of a presence outside their apartments, since his cousin was a Slytherin she had access to the common room but the apartment they shared was near the kitchens behind a statue of giant raven. Blaise had an apartment near Slytherin to be close to Draco, Blaise wasn’t a prefect or Head Boy so he wouldn’t have a private apartment of his own.

 

You would think that such a door guard would be closer to Ravenclaw Tower but Hogwarts was a queer place.

 

Sometimes portraits moved from year to year, after all sometimes walls were doors or vice versa and the trick steps changed almost on a whim.

 

Adrian went to let Caterina and her bonded in while Blaise oversaw the setting of the first course.

 

Blaise was surprised at how much his cousin’s bonded looked like Harry’s godfather Sirius Black, who unsurprisingly hadn’t been quite as awful as the Ministry tried to paint him.

 

They were polite but uneasy as they all introduced one another properly.

 

“I probably should say thank you,” Caterina blurted out.

 

“No matter my mother’s thoughtlessness or your father’s indignation, we’re still blood.”

 

“Thank you… Healer Andromeda said that without your blood we might have lost Mirian and Alison.” His cousin’s bondmate mumbled.

 

“And me…” Caterina said shyly.

 

“We couldn’t have that, we hadn’t even gotten to know each other…” Blaise said kindly.

 

“How are they? Mirian and Alison?”

 

“Growing slowly… Healer Andromeda still spends time at St. Mungos to quicken their growth.” His cousin-in-law offered gruffly. “Yet, we’ll probably have Joff and Loren sooner. They seemed to have been greedy…”

 

“You must miss them terribly…” Blaise said hugging himself, “We just have Abry and Enzo, but I feel like such a terrible papa when I leave them with Adrian even though I know he takes good care of them.”

 

“Your education is important, it’s no trouble to watch them when I don’t have practice.  Due to my being a young father, the Cannons are rather accommodating but given how many grandchildren the Lilithian ensured for that family…” Adrian shrugged.

 

After all, his childhood best friend was bonded to a Weasley-Prewett…

 

The four of them sat down and a pair of Pucey elves appeared with soup and salad as starters.

 

“So, is it Morgan or Black?” Adrian asked in an attempt to make conversation with their older guest.

 

“Morgan.” The wizard said sharply.

 

Caterina touched his arm frowning.

 

“Black is my sire and yes he was helpful in fast-tracking our bonding contract but I don’t actually know him. We don’t actually have much of a relationship.” The Ravenclaw shrugged.

 

“Mr. Sirius has been very kind, he’s brought gifts for Loren, Alison, Mirian and Joff… he even welcomed me to the family.” Caterina said shyly.

 

“He’s looked after my friend and his bonded as well as their boys. I’m sure that he’ll do right by yours.” Blaise said kindly.

 

If Morgan didn’t have a gentle look when he looked at Caterina, Blaise might have worried for her. He seemed to have that pureblood concept about restraining one’s emotions in public…

 

“Do you at least have pictures? I’m not close enough kin so I doubt they would let me visit…” Blaise asked quietly after they finished their meal. “I hope I didn’t overstep.”

 

Surprisingly, it was Morgan who pulled out an album of pictures, “Here.”

 

Blaise accepted them gingerly, as if he were half afraid that Morgan would change his mind. “Grazie molto…” [Many thanks]

 

Morgan muttered, “Ne spomenavaĭ.” [Don’t mention it.]

 

Blaise grinned as he paged through the pictures of his cousin’s babies, “They are adorable…”

 

“I’m sure that yours are too…”

 

Adrian smirked, “Here.” Handing the shy witch the album full of pictures he took when he was home.

 

Adrian preferred to let his godmother Marsail watch Abry and Enzo when Blaise had class and he had quidditch practice for the Cannons.

 

The two cousins curled up on the settee exclaiming over the photos while Adrian and Morgan watched over from flanking armchairs.

 

While Adrian was unsure if the brooding Ravenclaw would ever be interested in friendship, at least Morgan was willing to silently watch as the two cousins bonded over their children…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


End file.
